Onverbeterlijke Lizzie
by CeliaLauna
Summary: COMPLEET! Lizzie Lupos, het nichtje van Remus, is verhuisd en komt in het zesde jaar met de Marauders in de klas. Sirius, die bij Remus komt logeren, is verbaasd door de perfecte Lizzie. Waarom? R
1. clown streepje hotdog

**Hallo hallo daar! Mijn hele verhaal was eigenlijk al af, maar dit is de verbeterde versie, en alle fouten zijn eruit gehaald.**

Alle Disclaimers, Summary's en al de rest zijn weggelaten, behalve hier, en de Disclaimer van Free staat hieronder, aangezien dat iedereen die de moeite heeft genomen hem super vond. En de bedankjes staan ook nog steeds op de laatste pagina. Verder zou ik zeggen, gewoon lezen.

**XXX Celia****

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **

**Celia: I own Harry Potter! Whoehahaha!!!!!  
Free: Celia, Jij bent JK Rowling niet...  
Celia: Nee?  
Free: Nee.  
Celia: Waarom niet?  
Free: Omdat ik het ben! Whoehahaha!!!!!  
Celia: ...  
Jack: But why is the rum gone?  
Free: Jack, dit is Harry Potter, jij komt hier niet in voor.  
Jack: Nee?  
Free: Nee.  
Jack: Waarom niet?  
Free: Zucht...  
Jack: I want rum, rummy rummy rum!  
Free: Fuck off Jack, ga de Pearl besturen of zo.  
Jack: Me Pearl!  
Free: Ja Jack, jij bent écht een pearl, nu move.  
Jack: Me Pearl, Me Pearl! Bye!  
Free: Zucht...  
Celia: Hij had wel gelijk, de rum IS op.  
Free: What's wrong with this damned world?  
Bordje met applaus verschijnt  
Free en Celia: Dank u voor de aandacht, we gaan verder na de reclame!  
**

**Ja ja, ik heb m'n lesje geleerd. Ik laat Free NIET meer mijn Disclaimers schrijven.  
Maar lees je dit verhaal wel? Please? Ik smeek je. En Free zal jullie niet langer lastig vallen, I swear.  
Free: Dat had ze gehoopt! Whoehahaha! Kom Jack, we gaan het verhaal beïnvloeden!  
Jack: Heb ik dan rum?  
Free: Wat jij maar wil..  
Jack: Ik doe mee!  
Free: Knipoog  
Celia: Zucht...  
Celia: Mijn verhaal!**

* * *

**_Onverbeterlijke Lizzie._**

1. Een clown streepje hotdog.

_Hej Remus,_

_Ik zal maar met de deur in huis vallen: ik heb een probleempje. Nou, aangezien ik het vertik om bij mijn "familie" te zitten de hele zomer lang, ben ik naar James toe gegaan. En al de hele zomer logeer ik bij hem. Maar nu komt het._

_Zijn ouders hebben een reis geboekt naar ergens in Italië, en ze hadden maar drie tickets. Ze hebben geprobeerd er nog een vierde te krijgen, zonder succes. En nu schiet ik weer alleen over. Ik mag van hun daar in hun huis alleen blijven, heb ik tenminste een dak boven m'n hoofd. 'We vertrouwen je, hoor!'_

_Maar ik zie het niet zitten om nog vier weken alleen te zitten, wegkwijnend in m'n eentje. Jag!_

_En dus vroeg ik me af of ik misschien bij jou thuis mocht blijven logeren de rest van de vakantie. Ik zie het écht niet zitten om die vier lange weken in m'n uppie de hele dag tv zitten te kijken. Stuur Oo maar terug met een antwoord._

_Greetzzz, Sirius._

Sirius herlas de brief en wenkte toen zijn uil die samen met de uil van James rondjes vlogen boven de tuin.

'Oo, ik heb een brief voor je!' Het uiltje landde vlak voor de neus van Sirius, met een megasnelheid. Vroeger schrok hij ervan, maar nu was hij het al gewend dat Oo zo plots kon reageren. Hij had het piepkleine uiltje Oo genoemd omdat het dier bedekt was met witte cirkels op zijn zwarte veren.

'Naar Remus.' zei hij, en Oo maakte een geluidje om duidelijk te maken dat hij de boodschap begrepen had, en steeg toen op.

'Echt, Sluipvoet, voor de zoveelste keer, sorry. Ik wou dat je meekon…' James maakte voor de vijfduizend tweehonderd negenenveertigste keer die dag zijn excuses.

'En voor de zoveelste keer, Gaffel, het is oké,' verzuchtte hij, ook voor de weet-ik-veel-hoeveel-ik-ben-de-tel-al-lang-kwijt-ste keer. Hij werd James zijn excuses stilaan wel een beetje beu. Oké, eerlijk wezen, heel erg beu. Misschien was het maar goed dat hij wegging, een beetje rust.

Tenzij James het in zijn hoofd zou durven halen om brieven te gaan schrijven in alle mogelijke vormen en talen. Hij mocht er niet aan denken ! Daar moest hij écht niet van weten! Hoeveel tijd kost het een uil om van Italië naar Londen te vliegen en terug? Lang hopelijk.

Sirius zuchtte en zette zich recht. Hij en James zaten in de achtertuin, die omgeven was door bosjes, struiken en bomen. Hij zag hoe hij zijn blik scannend door de tuin liet gaan.

'Is er iets?' vroeg Sirius, meer geamuseerd dan bezorgd. James had het gemerkt, maar reageerde er niet op. Hij schudde zijn hoofd en probeerde zijn gedachten op iets anders te zetten. Hij moest niet ieder moment van de dag zo wantrouwig gaan doen. En in zijn eigen tuin zeker niet!

'Schrik dat Evers je komt vermoorden?'

'Lach niet Sluipvoet, het is niet grappig!' schoot hij meteen uit zijn sloffen. Sirius, die niet anders verwacht had, pikte daar handig op in.

'Nee, inderdaad, met zoiets lach je niet.' James ging terug liggen, de rest van zijn commentaar niet verwachtend. 'Met zoiets kan je alleen spotten, zo stom dat het is.' 'Hé!' riep hij uit, toen hij het loodzware boek dat enkele seconden geleden naast James lag naar zijn hoofd gekeild kreeg. Hij wist het nog net op tijd te ontwijken, anders had hij gegarandeerd een hersenschudding gehad. Toch kon hij een grijns niet verbergen, hij deed de moeite niet eens. Nee, daar was de afgelopen dag veel te komisch voor.

_Sirius en James liepen wat verveeld door dreuzel-Londen. Ze mochten de Wegisweg niet op en ze hadden hier niets te doen. Ze waren net van plan om een mestbom in één of andere chique kledingszaak te laten ploffen, toen ze Lily Evers voorbij zagen lopen met een van haar vriendinnen waarvan Sirius meent dat ze Alice Moons heet. De twee meiden liepen juist één of andere juwelenwinkel uit, en ze stonden vlak bij de twee kwajongens. Sirius, die maar al te goed weet wat er door James' hoofd spookt en zijn eeuwige haat-liefde gevoelens kent die hij voor Lily Evers heeft, greep zijn kans. Vliegensvlug drukte Sirius een kusje op de wang van Lily. Hij stond weer recht voor Lily zich had kunnen omdraaien. Hij had zijn wenkbrauwen gefronst en wierp James een was-dat-er-nou-niet-net-ietsjes-over blik. Die woorden zei hij ook luidop. Vrij verstaanbaar, maar vergeleken met Lily haar volume leek het net gefluister. Ze riep zowat de hele straat bijeen. _

'_Potter, hoe durf je! Dat is zo vulgair! Zo, zo,…' Ze vond blijkbaar de juiste woorden niet om uit te drukken wat het was, en aan de kleur van haar gezicht te zien was ze razend. James was zich van geen kwaad bewust, en probeerde te protesteren, wat blijkbaar geen effect had op Lily. Die ging maar door met haar geraas. Blijkbaar had ze terug een paar woorden gevonden die in de buurt kwamen om te beschrijven wat James was. Nu was ze bezig met haar wraakbelust te beschrijven._

'_Ik zweer het je, op mijn grootvaders graf, dat je hiervoor zult BOETEN!' Maar juist toen Lily zich wou omdraaien om met Alice Moons weg te lopen, hief James zijn hand op en raakte (per ongeluk, weliswaar) Lillies bil. Met een ruk draaide ze zich om en haar hand raakte James' wang. En toen stond hij daar, met een rode kaak. Als hij niet zo oprecht verbaasd had gekeken, had Sirius waarschijnlijk zijn lach helemaal niet kunnen inhouden. Hij had slechts een klein beetje medelijden met zijn vriend, en beet zowat zijn hele lip stuk. Maar hij mocht en zou niet lachen!_

En nu had James blijkbaar schrik dat miss Evers zich zou wreken. Die Gaffel toch, hij kon zich soms ook zo belachelijk instellen! Maar nu schoot hij weer recht en liet zijn blik weer door de tuin glijden. 'Hoorde je dat ?'

'Wat?'antwoordde Sirius. Hij had helemaal niets gehoord.

'Dat! Ik hoorde het weer!' Sirius hoorde de angst in zijn stem.

'Gaffel, m'n beste, ik geloof dat jouw fantasie weer op hol slaagt', maar deze keer had hij het ook gehoord. Sterker nog: hij dacht een paar onmiskenbare rode lokken te hebben weten te onderscheiden tussen de donkere, dichte bomen. Hij vertrouwde het niet, dus stond hij op en liep naar de achterdeur, die naar de keuken leidde.

'Wat ga je doen?' vroeg James, die het blijkbaar niet zag zitten om alleen in de tuin achter te blijven.

'Naar de WC, en ik heb daar geen hulp bij nodig, bedankt', antwoordde hij simpel, en het was niet eens gelogen.

Toen hij terug kwam zag hij op de plaats van James een monster zitten. Het kostte hem even tijd voordat hij op het maffe beeld van James kon reageren. 'O, my God! Wat is er gebeurd?' Akkoord, stomme vraag.

'Evers' antwoordde de maffe James-versie kort. Zijn normaal warrige zwarte haar kleurde toen oranje, geel en groen, en lag plat door het gespuit van de spuitbussen. Zijn T-shirt zat onder de ketchup en mosterd, en zijn wenkbrauwen werden blauw.

'Je ziet er niet uit.' deelde Sirius hem even mee.

'Je meent het…' antwoordde hij droogjes, en rolde met zijn ogen. 'Je wordt bedankt!'

'Oh, en nu is het allemaal míjn schuld?!' vroeg hij ontzet. Hij zat er dichter bij dan hij besefte.

'Ja, het is allemaal jouw schuld!'

'En wat heb ik deze keer dan gedaan, als ik vragen mag?' Die was raak, daar had James geen antwoord op. 'Ik denk dat je beter een douche neemt, Gaffel, voor de buren gaan denken dat we hotdogs verkopen.' Hij wierp een veelbetekenende blik op zijn hotdog T-shirt en zijn clownhaar. Alleen de rode neus en de veel te grote schoenen van één meter lang ontbraken. James zuchtte en stond op. Toen hij weg was schoot Sirius in een geluidloze lachbui. Na tien minuten was hij afgekoeld en liep hij naar de keuken, waar mevrouw Potter aan de weer was met een hoop potten en pannen.

'Oh, dag Sirius' zei mevrouw Potter vriendelijk. 'Ga alvast maar zitten, het eten is klaar. Weet jij waar James ergens zit?'

'Die staat onder de douche, hij komt zo.'

Juist toen mevrouw Potter het eten begon op te scheppen voor iedereen kwam James de keuken binnenlopen met nat haar. Het beeld van het monstertje van daarnet kwam terug op zijn netvliezen te voorschijn en hij kon een grijns niet onderdrukken.

'Lach maar, ze zal snel niets meer hebben om te lachen', mompelde hij, en zei toen wat luider 'Wat eten we, mam?'

Na het eten keken ze nog een dreuzelfilm (die sience fiction is echt super!) en gingen toen naar bed. Sirius viel als een blok in slaap.

* * *

**FWY, ik heb Free toch weg kunnen krijgen, ze zal jullie nu ECHT niet meer lastig vallen. **

**Een reviewtje waard? Ook als je de Disclaimer leuk vond**.

**Free: En hier ben ik weer, kom Jack, pak de rum! gooit rum weg.  
Jack: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
Davy Jones: Do you fear death?  
Free: Wat doe jij hier nu weer?  
Davy Jones: Geen idee.  
Celia: Davy!!!!! Springt op Davy's rug Kijk iedereen, ik rijd op een octopus!  
Kraken: Ik ben de enige octopus hier!  
Celia en Free: Wil iedereen die niets te maken heeft met Harry Potter weggaan?  
Kraken, Davy: Oke... Verdwijnen in de zee.  
Jack: Ik ook?  
Free: Nee Jack, jij mag blijven.  
Jack: Jeej!  
Celia: Ik hou van pudding.  
****Jack en Free kijken Celia vreemd aan  
Free: Kom Jack, we gaan...  
Jack: DE PEARL BESTUREN!  
Free: Aye, de Pearl besturen...  
Celia: Ik ga mee!  
Free: Eh, nee.  
Celia: Ja!  
Free: Okay dan.  
Free en Jack verdwijnselen  
Celia kijkt rond: Hoe hebben ze dat gedaan?  
Free verschijnt: Seaturtles mate.  
THE END**


	2. Pizzaontbijt en gibbermeiden

2. Pizza-ombijt en (gibber)meiden.

De volgende ochtend werd Sirius wakker door een zacht getik tegen de ruit. Hij draaide zich om en negeerde het getik: hij wou slapen. Maar toen het irritante getik niet ophield na vijf minuten deed hij één oog open. Hij schoot recht toen hij besefte dat het Oo was die met zijn snavel tegen de ruit tikte. Hij rende naar het raam en opende het. Ongeduldig probeerde hij de brief van Oo's poot los te krijgen, hij wou het antwoord van Remus weten. Zenuwachtig opende hij de brief.

_Hey Sirius!_

_Natuurlijk kan je hier komen! Mijn ouders (die er niet zijn, by the way, en niet terugkomen voor het eind van de vakantie) vinden het best. Die zijn samen met mijn oom en tante op vakantie, wat betekent dat mijn nichtje ook bij ons bivakkeert. Je zult het best kunnen vinden met Lizzie, ze haalt zowat evenveel streken uit als jij en James samen! (En zeg niet dat dat onmogelijk is, of toch niet nadat je haar hebt leren kennen… Geen commentaar). Ik denk dat we ons nogal gaan amuseren met ons drieën! Je kan, als je wilt, vandaag al komen. Maar je zult zelf wel moeten uitvissen hoe je hier geraakt. Misschien met de Collectebus? Je ziet maar._

_Tot gauw!_

_Remus_

Sirius was opgelucht. Hij was totaal niet teveel daar, sterker nog, hij mocht vandaag al komen als hij wou! De Potters vertrokken al over twee dagen, dus misschien kon hij al tegen deze avond naar Remus gaan. Hij snelde zijn kamer uit om James het goede nieuws te vertellen.

'Het is oké, Gaffel! Ik kan naar Remus!' Hij riep het zowat uit en dacht dat James ook blij ging zijn dat hij niet naar Peter moest gaan.

Peter Pippeling was nog een vriend, die als vierde de Marauders compleet maakte. Maar, ondanks dat ze maar met vier waren, was hij het vijfde wiel aan de wagen. Als ze ook maar de kans zouden krijgen om hem te vervangen, zouden ze dat ongetwijfeld ook doen.

Maar, tot Sirius' (valse) verbazing was het enige wat James zei: 'Sluipvoet, laat me slapen! 't Is vakantie voor iets!'

'Ook goed!' antwoordde hij vrolijk en ging zijn spullen inpakken. Slapen ging niet meer lukken, en niets, maar dan ook niets, kon zijn humeur nog stuk krijgen. Na een dik half uur had hij al zijn spullen bij elkaar weten te schrapen en in zijn hutkoffer weten te proppen. Hij was juist van plan een douche te nemen toen zijn maag opstandig begon te knorren. Nogal logisch, hij was al bijna vijfenveertig minuten wakker, en hij had nog niets gegeten. Drie kwartier zonder voedsel, het verbaasde hem dat hij nog op zijn benen kon staan! Hij liep de trap af en zag onderweg dat James nog steeds in bed lag. '_Meestal is het omgekeerd…' b_esefte Sirius. 'Die Gaffel toch…'

Toen hij beneden was viel het hem op dat meneer en mevrouw Potter de deur al uit waren. Hij nam, na even in de kasten en lades te neuzen, een diepvriespizza uit de diepvries en zette die in de oven. Enkele minuten later zat hij te ontbijten. '_Wat zou er toch met mij gebeuren als ik alleen zou leven?'_ vroeg Sirius zich lacherig af. '_Wie eet er nu een pizza om…' _ Hij wierp een blik op de klok die achter hem hing. '_Acht uur 's ochtends? Ik ben écht vroeg wakker!'_

Sirius stond op, zette de half-overgebleven pizza in de koelkast en liep naar de badkamer. Een half uur later kwam hij de badkamer terug uit als een nieuw persoon. Hij begon te begrijpen waarom James altijd eeuwen onder de douche bleef staan, en nooit op 1 2 3 klaar was zoals hij. Tja. Nu was Sirius helemaal klaar en kon er helemaal niets meer mis gaan vandaag. Hij besloot om zijn spullen alvast naar beneden te brengen. Hij deed dat opzettelijk zeer luidruchtig, zodat James misschien wakker zou worden. Zonder succes, voorlopig. Zodra alles beneden stond liet hij zich in de grote twee persoonssofa vallen en zette de televisie op TMF. Gwen Stefani vulde de kamer met haar hit 'The Sweet Escape'. Sirius zette het geluid wat hoger en liet zich volledig in de zetel hangen.

En zo zat hij ongeveer een uur achter de tv. Tegen tienen kwam James de trap afstommelen met een zombie-gezicht.

'Héhé, wakker, Gaffel?'

'Hm hm …' was het enige antwoord en, zonder op te kijken, liep James naar de keuken. Sirius zette het geluid wat zachter (de oorzaak waarom James z'n bed uitgekomen was was ontdekt) en volgde hem naar de keuken.

'Pizza.' mompelde James. Hij kon een grijns niet onderdrukken toen hij de gehalveerde pizza in de koelkast zag liggen. 'Wat zou er in hemelsnaam met jou gebeuren als er niemand voor jou zou zorgen?'vroeg James zich af.

'Oh, zorgen is niet zo bepaald het probleem, 't is alleen…'

'Dat je niet kan koken', vulde James zijn vriend aan. Die grijns stond nog steeds in zijn gelaat gegraveerd, zag Sirius. Hij keek toe terwijl James twee eieren uit de koelkast haalde en ze in de pan stuk sloeg.

'Honger?' vroeg James, nog steeds met die grijns. Intussen haalde hij de pan van het vuur. Sirius gromde. Honger… Natuurlijk had hij honger! Hij zat hier alweer ruim twee uur zonder eten. James nam in plaats van één, twee borden uit de kast en zette die op tafel. Daarna haalde hij de halve pizza uit de koelkast en zette die in de microgolfoven.

'We leven wel een beetje op jouw manier', lachte hij, bij wijze van uitleg.

Na het ontbijt ging James zich douchen en omkleden. En daarna hebben de twee vrienden nog een aantal uur zitten lachen als twee melige meiden. Gibber, gibber. Giechel, giechel. Op dat moment zaten ze op de schommels van het kleine speeltuintje van het dorp. Terwijl de schommels heen en weer wiegden waren ze aan het praten over die keer dat ze Sneep hadden opgesloten in de wc's. In de Wc-pot, om precies te zijn.

'Ja, daar was Secreetje nog weken ziek van!'. James en Sirius hadden (alweer) de slappe lach te pakken, nu al voor de zoveelste keer die dag. Maar toen had James, tot zijn grote schrik, Lily Evers zien voorbijlopen, samen met Alice Moons. Alice stootte Lily aan zodra ze de jongens in het oog kregen, en toen schoten ze allebei in de lach. James kon pas terug gerust ademhalen zodra de twee meisjes uit het zicht waren. Sirius beet op zijn kaken om niet te lachen (zijn lip was nog steeds stuk van twee dagen geleden).

'Weet je, ik geloof dat we beter terug naar binnen gaan.' James had blijkbaar schrik gekregen bij het zien van Lily. Hij had er blijkbaar geen zin in om er nog eens bij te lopen als clown-hotdog.

'Ja' beaamde Sirius. 'En ik denk dat ik dan maar eens naar Remus vertrek.'

'Al?' vroeg James beteuterd. Hij wou blijkbaar nog wat thuis blijven rondhangen.

'Ja. Morgen ga jij je spullen pakken, daar heb ik ook niets aan. En ik geloof niet dat ze daar blij gaan zijn als ik om één uur 's nachts aan de bel ga hangen.'

'Akkoord. Hoe ga je ?'

'Met de Collectebus, geloof ik.'

James trok een verbaasd gezicht.

'Wat is er? Is er iets mis met die bus?'

'Nee, nee,' antwoordde hij vlug. Te vlug. 'Maar in jou plaats zou ik dan wel wachten met eten tot bij Remus.'

Sirius keek hem vragend aan, maar er kwam geen verdere uitleg. Zijn vriend stond op, van plan om naar huis te lopen. Sirius volgde zijn voorbeeld, en verliet het speeltuintje met een diepe zucht.


	3. Remus en Remus' nichtje

3. Remus en Remus' nichtje.

Eerst had Sirius vreemd gekeken toen James had gezegd dat je beter niet te veel op je maag moest hebben als je die bus opstapt. Nu zou hij echter precies hetzelfde zeggen. Sterker nog, hij zou zeggen dat, als er ook maar enige andere mogelijkheid was om op je bestemming te geraken, dat je die moet nemen, en niet, nogmaals, NIET, de Collectebus. Je kunt dat ding beschouwen als je eigen graf op wielen. Toen Sirius opstapte had hij gezegd waar hij moest zijn en betaald. En nog geen minuut later dacht Sirius dat hij dood ging. Ze reden het verkeer in, zwierden van links naar rechts en terug. Hij zou zelfs hebben gezworen dat ze even door de lucht vlogen. Gewoon, een paar tellen in de lucht blijven hangen. Gelukkig mocht hij er na tien doodsenge minuten weer uit. OEF!

Nu stond hij met zijn hutkoffer en de kooi van Oo voor Remus' deur. Hij haalde diep adem en drukte de bel in. Hij hoorde hoe er gereageerd werd op het geluid, hoe een deur openging en het slot van de voordeur werd omgedraaid.

Plots vloog de deur open en stond hij oog in oog met een meisje van ongeveer zijn leeftijd. Ze liep op blote voeten en droeg een strakke jeans op kuithoogte met daarop een wijd hemd. Het hemd was in alle tinten groen met kleine bolletjes en cirkels, kriskras dooreen. Ze had een losse dot in haar haar en grote, zilveren oorringen.

'O, hoi! Jij bent vast Sirius.' Sirius, die het even te druk had met zijn stem te zoeken, kon enkel knikken. 'Ik ben Lizzie. Kom maar binnen, hoor!' Ze zwierde de deur open en huppelde de gang door. Sirius wist niet wat te doen met zijn hutkoffer die hij achter zich aan sleurde.

'Laat die hier maar staan', zei Lizzie, alsof ze zijn gedachten had kunnen horen. 'We zeulen die vanavond de trap wel op.' Opgelucht liet hij de véél te zware hutkoffer vallen, net als de kooi van Oo. Lizzie moest er om lachen. 'Doe je de deur wel even toe?' vroeg ze, en huppelde toen de gang weer door. Hoewel… Het was niet echt huppelen, ze sprong meer van links naar rechts, en ging terwijl vooruit. **(a/n: voor de danskenners, ze doet skips)**

Ze bleef even staan bij de trap en begon te roepen. 'Remus!'

Een geïrriteerde stem antwoordde met een korte snauw. 'Wat?!'

'Sirius is er!'

'Zeg dat dan!' Er klonk nu meer vreugde door in de stem van Remus.

Lizzie draaide overdreven met ogen en zuchtte: 'Dat deed ik toch…' Ze haalde haar schouders op en huppelde **(skipte, dus) **de deur door. Tegelijkertijd kwam Remus de trap afstormen.

'Sluipvoet! Al een tijdje geleden, hé!'

'Wat je zegt, Maanling!' en hij gaf zijn maat een vriendschappelijke knuffel. 'Enne, bedankt dat ik hier terecht kon, hé. Ik zag het echt niet zetten om daar alleen te blijven, en naar m'n ouders terug? Nooit van mijn leven!' Hij huiverde bij de gedachte. Terug naar dat donkere, vuile huis, terwijl hij bij zijn vrienden kon zijn? Nee, bedankt!

'Ach, geen probleem. Mijn ouders zijn toch weg, en Lizzie hoor je niet, dus waarom daar een spel over maken?' Ze waren de deur doorgelopen waar Lizzie daarnet door was verdwenen. De deur gaf toegang tot de keuken, waar Lizzie blijkbaar druk aan de slag was. Maar tijd om commentaar te geven was er blijkbaar wel.

'Neen, jíj bent degene die we niet horen of zien, míj hoor je maar al te duidelijk.'

'Natuurlijk… weet je, ik denk toch dat het niet klopt. Het is jouw muziek die verdomd hard staat, over jou valt er geen woord te reppen.'

'Nou, als je eens wat beneden zou zitten, in plaats van heel de tijd in je kamer, zou dat ook veranderen. De enigen tegen wie ik nu kan praten zijn de muren. En eerlijk gezegd, zo spraakzaam zijn die nu ook weer niet.'

Sirius moest om haar commentaar lachen, en bij Remus kon er ook een glimlach af. Lizzie leek weer wat serieuzer te worden.

'Ga zitten, het eten is klaar', zei ze, terwijl ze een pan van het vuur haalde.

'De tafel is nog niet gedekt!' klaagde Remus. Lizzie had blijkbaar een zeer aanstekelijk humeur, normaal gezien zou Remus gewoon borden hebben gepakt en de tafel zijn beginnen dekken, zonder zeuren of klagen.

'Dan doen jullie dat toch wel. Please?' vervolgde ze, en trok een zielig gezichtje, toen ze de jongens zag twijfelen. Remus graaide naar de handdoek die op tafel lag en smeet die in haar gezicht. Met een zuur gezicht haalde ze die eraf. 'Dat beschouw ik dus als een ja.'

Remus gaf toe en nam een stapel borden uit de kast. Sirius kon zien hoe Lizzie een grijns niet kon verbergen. Lizzie merkte dat hij keek en gaf hem een knipoog. Daardoor kreeg Sirius een maf gevoel in de streek van zijn maag. Hij schoof het op het feit dat hij weer een tijdje zonder voedsel had gezeten.

'Euhm,' vroeg hij aarzelend. 'Mag die muziek misschien wat zachter?' Het was inderdaad waar dat Lizzies muziek verdomd luid stond.

Ze grinnikte. 'Steek maar gelijk een andere CD in.' Ze wist maar al te goed dat jongens het niet zo hadden voor de muziek die nu op stond. 'Wait a minute' van The Pussycat Dolls galmde door de keuken. Veel muziek speelden ze niet op de MOS (Magische Omroep Stichting), laat staan muziek die ze goed vond. Dat was dan ook de reden waarom ze altijd naar dreuzel-muziek luisterde. En er was ook veel meer keuze. Niet dat dat er veel toe deed…

'Eh, welke?' vroeg Sirius.

'Kies maar, maakt niet uit. Keuze zat.' Lizzie luisterde naar veel verschillende muziekstijlen. Dé techno-plaat van het moment ontbrak dus ook niet in haar (veel te grote) CD-rek van twee meter op drie.

'Daarom juist.' Antwoordde Sirius, blijkbaar onder de indruk van het reusachtig ding gevuld met CD's dat voor zijn neus stond.

Lizzie zuchtte en zette de pan met een klap op tafel. Ze liep naar de muziekinstallatie die in de hoek van de keuken stond en nam het CD-doosje uit de hand van Sirius, die blijkbaar geen flauw idee had waar hij plaats kon vinden om dat doosje kwijt te raken. Lizzie zette het meteen, zelfs zonder te zoeken, op zijn plaats.

'Wat luister je graag?' vroeg ze.

'Euhm, geen idee. Vanalles, eigenlijk.' Antwoordde Sirius.

'Ja, vanalles, maar geen meiden-rock.' mompelde ze zachtjes, en zei toen wat luider 'R&B?'

'Ja, is goed.' Sirius zag hoe Lizzie haar vinger langs de Cd-doosjes liet glijden, en al snel vond wat ze zocht. Zodra de CD in de speler zat, galmde er een oorverdovende beat door de keuken.

'Hé, dat heeft een goede beat!' riep Sirius uit.

'Je klink verbaasd' zei Lizzie, er zich maar al te bewust van dat haar stem verwijtend klonk.

'Ben ik ook. 't Is gewoon…'

'Hoe kan een meisje nu naar zo'n meidengroep luisteren, en naar dit.' Maakte Remus zijn zin af.

'En ligt de klemtoon hier op het feit dat ik een meisje ben, of dat ik naar veel verschillende muzieksoorten luister?' vroeg ze uitdagend. Ze was wel nieuwsgierig naar het antwoord.

'Euhm…' En Sirius was zijn stem weer kwijt.

'Wel…' maar verder kwam er ook niets zinnigs uit Remus' mond.

Lizzie zuchtte en schudde haar hoofd. 'Laat ik jullie nog wat meer verbazen.' Zei ze, en ze viste twee CD's uit het rek en drukte die in de jongens hun handen.

Sirius en Remus staarden ongelovig naar de twee CD's. Op de ene CD stond het verzamelde werk van Chopin, en de andere CD was van de bekendste HardRock Band van heel Europa.

'_Dit is 's werelds mafste meid die ik ooit heb leren kennen.'_Dacht Sirius, en ook Remus (die veel van zijn nichtje gewend was) had dit helemaal niet verwacht. Sirius legde de CD's neer en draaide zich om.

'Is er iets van muziek dat jij niet hebt?' Hij verwachtte een nee.

'Ja, Kleinkunst en Schlager, dat komt er niet in.' Verbaasde Lizzie hem.

'Ja, je hebt gelijk, dat is puur brol, jag.' Ging Remus akkoord.

Sirius begon zich toch zorgen te maken over Remus. Die was echt véél te opgewekt.

'Heb je iets in zijn drank gedaan, of zo?' vroeg hij aan Lizzie.

'Nee, waarom?'

'Oh, gewoon.'

'Jij vindt ook dat die veel te opgewekt is.' Het was geen vraag. Sirius knikte.

'Ben ik te opgewekt?' vroeg Remus, oprecht verbaasd.

'Ja.' antwoordde Sirius. 'Je bent veel te vrolijk.' Hij leek even na te denken. 'Zeg, kan je die vrolijkheid niet opsparen voor op school? Een kwaadaardige klassenoudste, dat zie ik wel zitten.' Sirius kreeg een duivelse grijns op zijn gezicht bij die gedachte.

'Is die dan klassenoudste?' vroeg Lizzie geïnteresseerd.

'Neen.' Zei Remus kortaf. Hé, daar gaat zijn goed humeur!

'Nog niet, nee.' Sprak Sirius tegen. 'Ze kiezen er dit jaar weer en mijn hoofd eraf als Remus die badge niet krijgt.'

'En waarom jij niet? Of James?' vroeg Lizzie terwijl ze nog een hap spaghetti nam.

'Wij halen teveel ongein uit. Geen enkele kans dus.' Lizzie knikte. 'Weet je,' zei Sirius, 'Remus heeft gezegd dat jij ook niet altijd zo'n lieverdje bent.'

Lizzie keek haar neef met een schuin oog aan. 'Serieus…' sprak ze langzaam. Sirius knikte.

Remus begreep waar Lizzie op doelde. 'Het was in de vorm van een compliment! Echt waar! Sirius, dat was toch?'

'Ja, inderdaad.' Hij wachtte even. 'Daar heb je nog zoiets waar ik geen eind aan kan vastknopen.' Vervolgde hij.

'Nou,' zei Remus lachend. 'Erover is en blijft erover, maar om alle leerkrachten wisseldrank te doen drinken, zodat het eerstejaartjes worden? Sorry hoor, petje af!' Lizzie kon een grijns niet onderdrukken.

Sirius floot tussen zijn tanden. 'Alle leerkrachten wisseldrank doen slikken?!'

Lizzie knikte. 'En het schoolhoofd in een babytje.'

'Wow… Waar zit jíj op school?'

'Ik zát op Beauxbaton.' Zei ze met een lach.

'Zat?' vroeg Sirius verbaasd.

'Ze komt nu naar Zweinstein.' Was Remus haar voor.

'Echt? Tof! Kan je dat nog eens doen?'

'Wat, alle leraren wisseldrank doen drinken? Hm, ik geloof het niet. Madame Mallemour kent professor Perkamentus, en ik geloof dat hij gewaarschuwd is.'

'Hé, jammer.' Zowel Sirius als Lizzie keken verbaasd toen dat uit Remus' mond ontsnapte. Remus, echter, keek hen niet-begrijpend aan. 'Wat is er? Zit er iets op mijn gezicht?'

Lizzie keek hem onderzoekend aan, en dan twijfelend naar de spaghettisaus, haar wenkbrauwen gefronst. Ze schudde haar hoofd en stond op. Ze zette eerst haar bord in de gootsteen en viste dan drie flesjes boterbier uit de koelkast. Twee daarvan zette ze op tafel en met het derde flesje in haar hand liep ze de keuken uit.

'En bedankt dat jullie zo bereidwillig zijn om de afwas te doen!' riep ze nog over haar schouder heen. Sirius keek haar na, verbaasd door haar impulsieve reactie. Remus was blijkbaar niet anders gewend. Natuurlijk.

Maar, eerlijk gezegd, voelde Sirius zich hier best goed. Goed op zijn plaats.


	4. Maffe Lizzie

4. Maffe Lizzie.

Lizzie liep naar haar kamer. Daar nam ze een ganzenveer, een leesboek en haar dagboek, en met die spullen in haar ene hand en haar boterbier in de andere, liep ze de trap weer af, de tuin in. Onderweg nam ze haar mp-3 ook mee. En met dat geheel, en met twee kussens, installeerde ze zich op haar favoriete plekje in de tuin: de schommelbank. Ze opende haar dagboek en zette de punt van haar veer op het papier. Ze sloot haar ogen, en na een minuutje of twee opende ze ze weer.

_Liefste dagboek,_

_Vandaag was niet zo speciaal, een beetje zoals de andere dagen. Remus zat op zijn kamer te lezen, en ik heb weer zowat de hele dag in de keuken staan dansen. Blijkbaar gaan dansen en koken goed samen._

_Eén van de beste vrienden van Remus is hier aangekomen vandaag, Sirius heet ie. Hij is wel aardig, geloof ik. Hij is er dan ook pas een halfuur. Ik vertel je wel wat meer over hem zodra ik hem beter heb leren kennen._

_Ik zit nu in de tuin op de schommelstoel, en niet in mijn kamer, waar ik meestal schrijf. Dat komt omdat de jongens de afwas wouden doen, en ik dus sneller de keuken uit kon (dansen en afwassen gaan niet zo goed samen, en dansen en afdrogen al helemaal niet). Eigenlijk heb ik hen gedwongen: ik was de keuken al uit voor ze konden protesteren. That's me! Je kent me, hé._

_Ik heb nu niet echt nog iets om over te vertellen, maar als er vanavond nog iets gebeurd wat de moeite waard is, laat ik je het wel weten. Ik ga nu nog wat lezen en (hoe raad je het) muziek luisteren._

_XXX Lizzie._

Ze sloot haar dagboek en legde het op haar schoot. Ze haalde diep adem, nam haar leesboek en sloeg het open op de pagina waar ze gebleven was. Ze stak de oortjes van haar mp-3 in en zette het geluid wat luider.

Na twee hoofdstukken sloeg ze haar boek geïrriteerd weer toe. Ze werd teveel afgeleid door de muziek. Met een zucht stond ze op en liep naar de boxen die op de tafel stonden, en sloot haar mp-3 erop aan. Het geluid zette ze weer oorverdovend hard. Zodra ze hierheen had moeten komen voor de vakantie, had ze bij haar ouders geëist dat er op elke plaats waar ze zich kon bevinden een muziekinstallatie stond. Na lang zeuren en klagen (en een hongerstaking van vier dagen) had ze haar zin gekregen. Ze begon te dansen, en na even was ze er zo op ingegaan dat ze niet merkte dat Remus en Sirius de tuin kwamen inlopen.

Remus zette het laatste bord in de kast. Jag, hij haat de afwas! Maar eigenlijk was het wel redelijk dat Lizzie hen dat liet doen. Al twee weken lang had Lizzie gekookt, de afwas gedaan en afgedroogd. Ook had ze de gewoonte gekregen om met de dweil rond te gaan als het vuil was. Het verbaasde Remus dat ze nog tijd voor zichzelf had. Iedere dag schreef ze in haar dagboek en las ze. En het gebeurde wel meer als eens dat ze uren aan de telefoon hing met vriendinnen van haar Franse school. Hij werd helemaal gek van dat Franse gekwebbel, hij wist nooit waar ze het over hadden. Echt verschrikkelijk!

Het was Sirius die de stilte verbrak. 'Zeg, Maanling, je hebt nooit verteld dat je zo'n maffe griet als nicht had.'

'Ach,' antwoordde hij, 'Ik zag Lizzie enkel tijdens de vakanties, ik kende haar helemaal niet zo goed. Nu weet ik wel beter!'

'En nu?' vroeg hij. 'Ik bedoel, ze komt toch naar Zweinstein?'

'Ja, hoezo?' Remus begreep niet waar Sirius op doelde.

'Gewoon, dan leer je die toch beter kennen?'

Remus lachte. 'Ik zit nu al twee weken met Lizzie in één huis, en toch blijven de verrassingen iedere dag overnieuw toestromen. Zoals daarnet nog, ik wist totaal niet dat zij naar hardrock luisterde!'

'Ik denk dat niemand dat zou verwachten,' zei Sirius bedachtzaam. 'Ze ziet er zo… Nou ja, zo'n beleefd klasse-regels-prinsessen-meisje uit. Als dat een woord is, tenminste…'

Nogmaals schoot Remus in de lach. 'Vergis je niet, Sluipvoet! Morgen kan ze de trap komen afstormen in een oversized T-shirt, een baggy broek en een slobbertrui. En allemaal in 't zwart.'

'Je vergeet de afgetrapte gympen.' spotte Sirius. 'Zo'n ballerina, in een veel te foute hangoutfit? Yeah right, vast!'

'Ik meen het hoor.' zei Remus.

'Ja,' ging Sirius onverstoorbaar door, ' En de dag nadien loopt ze in 't stad rond met een oversized T-shirt en een strak shortje dat er amper onderuit komt.' De gedachte alleen al!

'Neih, ik geloof van niet.' zei Remus bedachtzaam. 'Die outfit gebruikt ze al als pyjama.' Als Sirius nu iets zou hebben willen doorslikken, zou hij zich gegarandeerd verslikt hebben.

'Nou, tenzij als ze het zou opknopen,' ging Remus, die blijkbaar niet had gemerkt hoe Sirius was geschrokken, verder. 'Zodat ze met een blote buik zou rondlopen. Maar ik geloof dat ze dat enkel aan het strand doet.'

Sirius draaide zijn hoofd, om Remus' gezicht te kunnen zien. 'Grapje zeker?'

'Nee, ik ben serieus,' antwoordde die terwijl hij zijn hoofd schudde 'Geloof me, van Lizzie kan je echt alles verwachten.'

Sirius schudde ongelovig zijn hoofd. Meisjes zijn of klasse, of baggy. Maar echt niet de twee! Remus schoot nogmaals in de lach toen hij dat zei. 'Als je er zo over denkt, dan ga je nog wat meemaken.' Hij viste zijn boterbier van tafel. 'Kom, we gaan naar buiten.' Ook Sirius nam zijn boterbier van tafel en volgde Remus de keuken uit.

Toen ze in de tuin stonden viel Sirius' mond letterlijk open van verbasing. Door de tuin galmde een héél, maar dan ook héél snel ritme, dat perfect gevolgd werd door de bewegingen van Lizzie. Ongeloofelijk hoe snel ze kon bewegen, en hoe soepel. En, mens, die kan met haar heupen rollen van 'oooh…'. Niet normaal.

Gefascineerd bleef hij haar bewegingen volgen. Lizzie had blijkbaar niet door dat zij ook in de tuin stonden.

'Pas maar op dat je geen vliegen vangt.' zei Remus met een lach in zijn stem. Blijkbaar was Sirius even niet in staat geweest zijn mond terug toe te krijgen. Remus schudde zijn hoofd. 'Altijd maar dansen, ik vraag me af wat er zou gebeuren als iemand haar haar muziek wegnam.' Hij nam de moeite niet om te fluisteren, de muziek stond toch te hard.

'Maar ze kan het wel,' bracht Sirius ertegen in.

'Ja, dat wel.' gaf hij toe. Ze liepen naar een bank en gingen zitten. Toen het lied ten einde was, en Lizzie even was opgehouden met dansen, begonnen ze spontaan te applaudisseren. Met een ruk draaide Lizzie zich om, en keek recht in de grijnzende gezichten van Remus en Sirius.

'Nooit geweten dat jij zo kon shaken, nicht!' zei Remus vrolijk toen Lizzie aan kwam lopen. Lizzie, daarentegen, zag rood, vermoedelijk van woede. Ze zag er helemaal niet uitgeput uit.

'Hoelang zaten jullie daar al?' vroeg ze, proberend haar woede in te tomen.

'Alleen dit nummer, hoezo?' antwoordde Sirius, die nog steeds niet in staat was om die grijns van zijn gezicht te halen.

Lizzie keek van Remus naar Sirius, en terug. Dan haalde ze haar schouders op en liep naar de muziekinstallatie.

'Hé, je gaat toch niet stoppen?' Sirius had het eruit geflapt voor hij er erg in had.

Lizzie draaide zich om en wierp hem een spottende blik toe. 'Tuurlijk, omdat jullie zo-even de tuin in komen wandelen? Laat me niet lachen.' Ze zette een ander nummer op en begon opnieuw te dansen. Eerst iets meer ingehouden, maar daarna ging ze toch helemaal los. Lizzie kende zichzelf, ze kon zich toch niet inhouden, dus waarom nog moeite doen? Iedere keer als ze muziek hoorde moest ze gewoon dansen, tot ze erbij neerviel. En dat erbij neervallen,… Dat was meer dan eens ook letterlijk gebeurd.

Toen ze een draai maakte zag ze dat de jongens nog steeds zaten te kijken. Allebei gefascineerd, ook haar neef, maar die blik van Sirius zei nou net iets te veel. Zodra het nummer gedaan was, liep ze naar hen toe.

' Gaan jullie echt de hele tijd zo blijven staren, of waren jullie nog van plan om mee te doen?'

De jongens staarden haar vol verbasing aan. 'Meedoen?' herhaalden ze.

'Ja, meedoen.' herhaalde Lizzie. Ze keek hun angstige gezichten onderzoekend aan. 'Jullie gaan me nu toch niet vertellen dat jullie niet kunnen dansen, hé?' De zwijgzame stilte zei genoeg. 'Wel dus…' zuchtte Lizzie. Ze nam de twee jongens bij hun pols en sleurde hun naar de open plaats. 'Dan leer ik het jullie wel.'

Ze liep naar de muziekinstallatie. Blijkbaar zocht ze een bepaald lied, want het duurde even voor er weer een nummer opstond. Sirius en Remus wierpen elkaar een wat-is-ze-nu-weer-van-plan en een ik-ga-echt-niet-met-mijn-heupen-schudden-vergeet-het-maar blik. Maar toen de muziek opstond hoorden ze (tot hun opluchting) een lied waar je echt onmogelijk met je heupen op kon rollen.

'Dat is de ChaCha Slide.' Legde Lizzie uit. 'Kennen jullie die?' De jongens schudden van nee. 'Het is heel simpel, ze zeggen wat wat je moet doen. Gewoon luisteren.'

Maar het was al een ramp nog voor ze wel degelijk begonnen waren. Ze botsten tegen elkaar, struikelden over hun eigen voeten en vielen bij een slide haast op hun gezicht. Ze sprongen of te veel, of te weinig, maar meer dan de helft van de tijd stonden ze gewoon stil. Met een diepe, diepe zucht zette ze de muziek af.

'En?' vroeg Remus hoopvol.

'En? Wat denk je zelf?' probeerde Lizzie niet te kortaf te zijn.

'Nou, ik vond het wel redelijk.' Lizzie staarde naar Sirius alsof hij een ontsnapte psychopaat was, en ze nu pas door had dat die voor haar stond.

'Redelijk? Redelijk?!' haar stem schoot gelijk een octaaf hoger. 'Jullie zijn verschrikkelijk! Nee wacht, dat is te zwak uitgedrukt. Jullie zijn een belediging, een schande voor het dansen en alles wat ermee te maken heeft!' schreeuwde Lizzie. Ze ademde diep in en uit, wat kalmerend werkte. 'Maar ik ga het jullie leren, al kost het me de hele nacht.' De jongens leken niet zo blij met de gedachte aan een hele nacht dansen, maar ze sloeg er geen acht op. Met een simpele 'Volg me.' zette ze de muziek weer op. Ze deed alles voor en na een halfuur, vijf uitleggen, drie scheldpartijen en haast eindeloos gestuntel, konden ze het.

'Hé hé, dat werd tijd!' zei Lizzie tevreden. Ze zette een ander muziekje op en ging staan.

'He, niet nóg, hé!' Sirius was neergeploft en was niet van plan om nog recht te staan. Hij was bekaf, maar langs de andere kant was hij wel blij dat hij nu kon dansen.

'Da's altijd hetzelfde, tegen het einde van dat lied kan je dat,' zei Lizzie. Met tegenzin ging Sirius rechtstaan en keek, net als Remus, verbaasd hoe Lizzie danste.

'Doe mee!' riep Lizzie boven de muziek uit. 'Kijk.' ze deed de bewegingen trager en zei er wat woorden bij. 'Schot, schot, schot schot, tik, schot, tik, achter, wiebel wiebel, draaien. Schot, schot, schot schot …' Ze deed de bewegingen zo traag dat de jongens moeiteloos konden volgen. En Lizzie had (weer) gelijk, tegen het eind van het lied konden de jongens moeiteloos de hukkelpuk dansen.

'Zie je wel!' was het enige wat ze nog zei.

'Jij bent echt ongelooflijk, weet je dat?' vroeg een uitgeputte Sirius.

' I know, thanks.' antwoordde Lizzie.

' 't Is geen compliment, hoor!'

'En toch vat ik het zo op. Tja… Niets aan te doen.' Lizzie nam een slok van haar boterbier, dat ondertussen lauw geworden was. Jag, overkwam dit haar weer.

'Ik ga een douche nemen,' zei Lizzie, 'genoeg dansles voor vandaag.' En ze nam haar mp-3, dagboek en leesboek mee en ging het huis terug in. Zodra ze boven was twijfelde ze even, maar besloot toch haar pyjama mee te nemen. Ze keek zo wel tv, ze had geen zin om zich terug om te kleden. Het maakte haar toch niets uit hoe ze gezien werd.

Toen Lizzie een half uur later de badkamer uitkwam, hoorde ze nog net hoe de film ingeleid werd. Ze vloog de trap af en kwam de woonkamer binnenvallen. Ze negeerde de commentaar van haar neef ('Hé, jij leeft nog!') en ging naast Sirius, die een doos met ketelkoeken vasthield, zitten. Ze grabbelde er in.

'Waren er geen Smekkies meer?' vroeg Lizzie teleurgesteld. Remus haalde ongeïnteresseerd zijn schouders op en keek naar het tv-scherm. 'En drank voor mij kon er ook niet af, zeker?' Lizzie kreeg geen reactie en zuchtte verslagen. Jongens kunnen ook zo egoïstisch zijn.

Tijdens de reclame stond ze op en liep naar de keuken. Ze vond in een kast een familiepak Smekkies in alle Smaken en een stapeltje chocokikkers. Die nam ze, en ze trok de deur van de koelkast open. Leuk, de jongens waren zo vriendelijk geweest om het laatste boterbier te nemen. Toen viel haar oog op een oude, glazen fles. Er verscheen een duivelse grijns op haar gelaat en ze nam de fles mee. Die jongens gaan boeten!

Sirius voelde hoe Lizzie naast hem kwam zitten en in de doos ketelkoeken grabbelde.

'Waren er geen Smekkies meer?' vroeg ze. Sirius antwoordde niet en probeerde op de film te letten. Het lukte niet. Hij keek naast zich en zag hoe Lizzie op haar zij zat, benen opgetrokken en met een elleboog op de bankleuning steunend. Hij zag dat Remus niet had gelogen over haar slaapoutfit: zowel het strakke shortje als het oversized wit T-shirt waren aanwezig. Ze had haar haar los gelaten en het viel over haar schouders. Door dat dotje van daarnet had hij niet gemerkt hoe lang het wel was. Het reikte haast tot aan d'r middel! Het was donkerblond, maar de lichte highlights waren hem nog niet opgevallen. Hij zag dat ze gefascineerd naar het scherm keek. Die meid had echt haar vreemde kantjes. Nog geen uur geleden haalde ze het in haar hoofd om hem en Remus dansles te geven, en nu zat ze vol passie een moordfilm te volgen. Echt ongelooflijk. Hij schudde zijn hoofd en richtte zijn aandacht terug op de film. Er werd net iemand neergeknald.

Tijdens de reclame stond Lizzie weer op. Even later kwam ze terug met een gigantisch pak Smekkies en een handvol Chocokikkers. Sirius' ogen schoten open toen hij een glazen fles opmerkte.

'Is dat Oude Klare's Jonge Borrel?' vroeg hij gretig.

Lizzie ging zitten. 'Ja, hoezo?'

'Mag ik wat?' vroeg hij weer even gretig.

'Hm, wat zou ik nu zeggen?' zei Lizzie langzaam, wetend dat ze Sirius zenuwachtig kreeg. 'Nou, aangezien jullie al het boterbier hebben opgedronken, vind ik het best redelijk als ik dit hier krijg. Nee dus.' Ze nam een slok, recht van de fles.

_Heeft ze wel enig idee hoe hot ze zich gedraagt?_ vroeg Sirius zich af. _Hoe knap ze is, en hoe opgewonden mensen raakten in haar buurt? _Al heel de dag (of avond, hij was hier pas sinds zes uur) had hij dat irritante stemmetje in zijn hoofd moeten tegenspreken. En dat dansen van daarnet had het er niet beter op gemaakt.

Zie nou hoe knap ze wel is? kreun

_Ze is Remus' nicht!_

Ja, maar ze danst de pannen van het dak!

_Wil je echt je vriendschap met Remus op het spel zetten voor een meisje?_

Hij heeft niet eens gezegd dat hij het erg zou vinden.

_Je ziet toch dat die twee vrij close zijn!_

Lizzie voelt zich gewoon op haar gemak bij hem! Dat heeft ze vast bij iedereen: ze gedraagd zich hetzelfde tegenover mij als tegenover Remus!

_Daarom juist!_

Huh? Wat heb ik nu weer gezegd.

_Dat ze zich hetzelfde gedraagd tegen jou als tegen Remus!_

Ja, en?

_Dat betekent dat ze jou als familie beschouwd!_

Niet waar!

_Welles._

Nietes.

_Welles._

Nietes.

_Welles!_

Het kan ook gewoon zijn dat ze Remus eerder als een vriend beschouwd dan als haar neef.

_Maak dat de kat wijs!_

Ik meen het, hoor.

_Ik ook!_

En zo bleef dat maar doorgaan. Hij trok er zich niets van aan. Pech, het zou hem een zorg zijn! Wat kon het hem schelen? Niets! Hij kon ieder meisje krijgen wie hij wil, waarom zich zo druk maken over dit meisje? Maar toch kon hij de rest van de avond zijn hoofd er niet bij houden, en zeker niet bij een moordfilm. Zucht, had hij dat weer…


	5. Hoe te verleiden, hoe te verliezen

5. Hoe te verleiden, hoe te verliezen.

Lizzie geeuwde en rekte zich uit. Met een blik op de klok merkte ze dat het al twaalf uur was! Ze schoot als de bliksem recht. Te snel. Met een zeer voorhoofd ging ze terug liggen. Na een paar tellen ging ze terug rechtzitten, langzaam deze keer. Ze kleedde zich om en deed haar haar in een hoge staart. Toen ze beneden kwam zag ze dat Remus en Sirius al aan het eten waren. Lunchen, om precies te zijn. Of je moet knetter zijn: pizza als ontbijt. Ze nam een bord en legde daar een stuk pizza op. Juist toen ze een hap wou nemen, schoot Sirius in de lach.

'Ha!' zei hij met een blaffende lach, 'Ze begint net zoals mij te doen: pizza als ontbijt.'

Lizzie, die nog hoofdpijn had van het te snel rechtkomen, raakte geïrriteerd.

'Sirius, hoe laat is het?' vroeg Lizzie met een benepen stem.

'Euh, tien over twaalf.' zei hij, niet begrijpend waarom ze dat vroeg.

'Nou, aangezien het dus al twaalf uur voorbij is, is dit geen ontbijt meer, maar lunch. En pizza als lunch is helemaal niet zo raar, vind je niet?' Daar wist Sirius niets tegen in te brengen, en Lizzie maakte van de stilte gebruik om haar stuk pizza binnen te werken. Zodra het op was begon ze af te ruimen.

'Hé!' riep Sirius met een volle mond toen Lizzie zijn bord kaapte. Ze schoof de pizzadoos naar de plaats waar het bord daarnet stond. De doos was toch leeg. Ze zette alles in de gootsteen en liet het water lopen. Ze liep naar de muziekinstallatie en zette een CD van de Red Hot Chilli Pepers op.

'En, waren jullie nog van plan iets te doen, buiten hier in dit huis opgesloten zitten?' vroeg ze terwijl ze aan de afwas begon. Ze kreeg geen antwoord. 'En?'

'Euhm, geen idee.' zei Remus. Sirius, die zijn mond vol had en dus niets kon zeggen, schudde zijn hoofd. 'Waarom?'

'Oh, gewoon,' zei ze, en ze zette een glas in de kast. 'Ik had eigenlijk een idee voor morgen.'

'Wat dan?' vroegen Remus en Sirius tegelijk.

'Ik dacht dat we misschien naar Walibi konden gaan.' zei Lizzie luchtig. Ze was er zich ten zeerste van bewust dat de jongens geen flauw idee hadden wat Walibi was.

'Wat is dat, Walibi?' vroeg Sirius net zoals Lizzie had verwacht.

'Dat is een pretpark, iets waar Dreuzels vaak heen gaan.' zei ze voorzichtig. Daarna lachte ze. 'Wat is er? Schrik?'

'Welnee!' riep Sirius uit.

'Nu nog niet, nee.' mompelde Lizzie binnensmonds, en vervolgde toen wat luider: 'Dus jullie gaan mee? Ik zie het niet zitten om daar in m'n eentje heel de tijd rond te zwerven.'

'Ik wil wel mee.' zei Sirius.

'Top! En jij, Remus?' Als hij maar niet dacht dat hij haar plannen kon dwarsbomen, dat deed hij dus echt altijd!

'Ja, waarom niet.' stemde hij in. Hij dacht even na. 'Waar ligt dat ergens, Walibi?'

'In België, hoezo?' zei ze, alsof ze van niets wist, en vervolgde toen snel: 'Laat dat maar aan mij over, ik weet hoe we dat kunnen regelen.'

Remus leek na te denken, woog zijn kansen af en probeerde in te schatten hoeveel Lizzie zou loslaten. Hij leek te besluiten dat hij het niet wou weten, want hij vroeg er verder niet naar.

'En moeten wij iets meenemen?' vroeg Sirius, die er blijkbaar nog geen flauw idee van had wat een pretpark was.

'Ja, een rugzak met je zwemgerei, er is daar ook een waterpark. En extra kleding zou ook best handig kunnen zijn.'

'Geen geld?' vroeg Remus verbaasd.

'Ik denk niet dat ze daar Sikkels aannemen, jij wel?' lachte ze. 'Don't worry, ik heb Dreuzelgeld.'

'En hoe kom je dààr aan?' maakte Sirius zijn verwijt al. Hij klonk verbaasd.

'Ooit gewisseld met een Dreuzel, twee jaar geleden. Die dacht dat een hand vol Knoeten echt duizenden waard was. De idioot.' Ze lachte bij het herinneren ervan.

'A ja…' zei Sirius ongelovig.

'Ik meen het hoor! Remus was er zelfs bij, toch?'

Remus knikte. 'Ja, da's waar. Die moest echt ergens anders geweest zijn met zijn gedachten.' Remus schudde lacherig zijn hoofd.

_En ik weet waar__, d_acht Sirius. Op veertienjarige leeftijd moest Lizzie wel even knap geweest zijn als op de zestien jaar die ze nu had. Hij schudde zijn hoofd. _Stop zo met denken! _verweet hij zichzelf. Niet zo denken… Wat was er toch mis met hem? Zucht…

Na de afwas startte Lizzie de computer op. Buiten brieven schrijven was dit de enige manier om met haar vriendinnen in contact te blijven: via mail. Gelukkig hadden twee van haar vriendinnen Dreuzelouders, en de derde wist wel wat van Dreuzels af. Ze zag hoe Sirius een wantrouwige blik op de computer wierp. Ze kon een grijns maar met moeite onderdrukken; die gaat morgen de schrik van zijn leven beleven! Ze logde zich in bij msn en controleerde haar berichten. Tussen de reclame's en doorstuurberichtjes stond er eentje van Michelle, haar beste vriendin, bij. Ze opende het berichtje en begon te lezen.

_Coucou Lizzie!_

_Alles goed daar? Hier in Frankrijk wel, alleen het weer zit wat tegen: om de vijf dagen regen. Jag!_

_Binnen enkele dagen vertrek ik op vakantie naar Amerika met m'n ouders en m'n oma. Mijn oh-zo-geweldige broertje was gezakt voor al z'n examens, en mag niet mee. Ik had nog gevraagd of jij in de plaats mee mocht, maar ze hadden het ticket al verkocht. Not fair! _

_Ik heb je verteld over Lily, toch? Ze zit ook op Zweinstein. Maar dus: er is een jongen die ze echt haat, James Potter, en ze kwam hem tegen in Dreuzel-Londen. En die smeerlap heeft haar zomaar gekust én een tik tegen haar bil gegeven! Maar Lily's wraak is geweten. (Voor meer details, open de bijlage: een plaatje zegt meer dan duizend woorden!)_

_En jij? Zit je daar nog steeds alleen met je neef? Vast nogal stil dan. Nog iets gedaan, of enkel gedanst? Geen borden meer gebroken? ;-)_

_Laat me snel iets weten, ik mis je._

_BFF, XXX Michelle._

Lizzie opende de bijlage, en terwijl die aan het laden was dacht ze na. Die andere vriend van haar neef en Sirius, heette die niet James? Ze haalde haar schouders op, ze zou het later wel eens navragen.

Zodra Lizzie de foto zag schoot ze in de lach. Die jongen, James, zat onder de ketchup en mosterd, en zijn haar was groen en oranje, vermoedelijk door spuitbussen. Ze riep de jongens, dit moesten ze gewoon zien!

'Wat is er?' vroeg Remus met een schuin hoofd. Lizzie tikte op het scherm, ze kreeg geen adem van het lachen. 'Oh my god, is dat James?' en ook Remus schoot in de lach.

'Hoe kom je daar aan?' vroeg Sirius. Er klonk opwinding in zijn stem, en zijn ogen zagen zo groot als Galjoenen.

'Van een vriendin, die op haar beurt weer bevriend is met het meisje dat dit wonderbaarlijke effect heeft weten te bereiken.' legde Lizzie uit. Ze had tranen in haar ogen van het lachen. 'Is dat die andere vriend van jullie?'

Remus knikte, terwijl hij ook zat te schudden van het lachen, maar Sirius ging door met zijn vragenronde. 'Dus jij kent iemand die bevriend is met Lily Evers?'

'Ja, hoezo?' haar ogen vernauwden. 'Weet jij soms iets meer over dit tafereel?'

'Welnee, hoe kom je dààrbij?' maar Sirius zijn stem verraadde hem.

''tuulijk, gewoon! Kom op zeg! Jij weet iets en je verzwijgt het. Vertel!' Sirius deed alsof hij het geraas van Lizzie niet hoorde, zijn nagels waren op het moment het bestuderen echt waard. 'Alsjeblieft?' probeerde Lizzie deze keer zielig. Sirius keek op. Lizzie had een pruillipje getrokken en puppy-eyes opgezet. Ze knipperde met haar lange wimpers, en daardoor was Sirius uit het veld geslagen. Maar als ze hem niet zo verdomd sexy had aangekeken, had hij waarschijnlijk de waarheid nooit uit de doeken gedaan. Nu, echter, lag Lizzie weer dubbel en keek Remus hem kwaad aan.

'Was dat er niet een tikje over, Sluipvoet?' zei hij.

'Hij vroeg er om! Nee, echt, Maanling,' ging hij al door voor Remus hem weer kon onderbreken. 'Hij zou die winkel nog gewoon inlopen, aan iedereen rondvragen wat Evers leuk zou hebben gevonden, maar het cadeautje nooit hebben durven afgeven. Echt, hij- '

Deze keer werd hij onderbroken door Lizzie. 'Hé, wat flauw! Een cadeautje kopen, maar het nooit afgeven, zelfs niet anoniem? Wat een mietje.'

'Vind je?' vroeg Sirius. Dit kon interresant worden.

'Ja, absoluut! Ik bedoel, als je iemand leuk vindt, wat er hier echt niet te ontkennen valt, moet je dat laten merken. En dan niet door pesterijen, dat is belachelijk!'

'En wat zou jij dan voorstellen?' Kunnen we misschien aan James doorbrieven,' liet Sirius er op volgen met een lichte grijns.

'Ja,' ging Remus akkoord. 'Misschien gaat hij zich dan een béétje beter gedragen, en jaagt hij de meisjes dan niet meer weg.'

'Nou, dat hangt er van af,' zei Lizzie. Ze zocht naar een paar goede ideeën, die toch niet zo simpel te vinden waren. 'Een cadeautje, bijvoorbeeld. Zomaar, of voor haar verjaardag of zo. Een uitstapje, dat is ook altijd leuk, of mee gaan shoppen, maar dát is vast al een hele uitdaging.' Bij dat laatste grijnsde ze gemeen.

'Vast één van jou favorieten, nietwaar?' vroeg Sirius, die ook lichtjes grijnsde. Lizzie haalde verveeld haar schouders op en sloeg druk aan de weer met de computer. 'Je gaat me nu toch niet zeggen dat je nog nooit een vriendje hebt gehad!' riep hij uit. Haar stilzwijgen beschouwde hij als een ja. Hij keerde zijn hoofd naar Remus, die ook verbaasd keek. 'Ik zou juist zeggen dat jij de jongens van je af moet slaan.' ging hij door.

Lizzie lachte. 'Oh, maar dát ontken ik niet.'

'Maar, nog geen enkel vriendje?' vroeg Sirius weer ongelovig.

Lizzie haalde haar schouders op. 'Moet dat dan?'

'Nee, maar… het lijkt me zo… onwaarschijnlijk.' Hij vond het regelrecht raar, vreemd, een leugen van formaat en nog eens raar. Zo'n hottie, geen vriendje? Dat kan niet kloppen. Oh, nee! Straks was ze lesbisch, dat mocht niet! Dat mocht gewoonweg niet! Nee, er was wel een andere reden, en hij ging erachter komen wat die was.

'Hoe komt het?' vroeg hij quasi-nonchalant.

'Wat? Dat ik nog geen vriendje heb gehad?'

'Ja, wat is er mis? Niet knap genoeg?'

Lizzie keek hem spottend aan, haar wenkbrauwen hoog opgetrokken. Toen begon ze langzaam te knikken. 'Ja… Ja, inderdaad, geen van de jongens is knap genoeg.' Ze had niet gemerkt dat Sirius herademde bij het woordje "jongens", en ging gewoon door. 'De hele school zit achter me aan, en geen eentje is knap genoeg voor de befaamde Lizzie Lupos.' Lizzie schudde haar hoofd en een "pfft" ontsnapte er nog net aan. Ze richtte haar aandacht terug op de computer. De foto van hotdog-James had ze afgeprint, en ze las nu nog enkele mails door. Een brief naar Michelle stuurde ze wel morgen of overmorgen, als ze iets te vertellen had. Over Walibi, bijvoorbeeld. Maar dan ging ze wel meer dan één rol perkament nodig hebben.

Ze sloot de computer af en ging boven haar dagboek halen. Ze schreef er in over het dansen van gisteren en over de mails van haar vriendinnen. De foto van James had ze er boven al ingeplakt met de nodige commentaar. Ook schreef ze uitgebreid over het gesprek van daarnet en dat ging de jongens geen ene moer aan.

_Weet je, dagboek, ik denk (en dan hier met de nadruk op "denk") dat Sirius een oogje op mij heeft. Hij zat daarnet aardig te vissen, althans. Ik weet niet wat ik ervan moet denken. Ja, natuurlijk is hij sympathieker dan die sukkels van Beauxbaton, en hij is ook verschrikkelijk knap, maar… Ik weet het niet, ik zie wel. Hij maakt in ieder geval meer kans dan de Beauxbaton-nerds, maar dat lijkt me niet meer dan logisch._

_Weet je, soms ben ik wel jaloers op je, jíj bent een boek. Jij hoeft je daar helemaal geen zorgen om te maken. En daarbij, ik val je al genoeg lastig met mijn eigen problemen, dat je amper tijd hebt voor jezelf!_

_Ah, liefste dagboek, ik weet het niet meer. Ideeën zijn altijd welkom, en voor de rest,… Ik zoek het wel uit._

_Dag, liefste dagboek._

_XXX Lizzie._

Met een zucht zette ze er haar naam onder. Ze bladerde er wat in, totdat ze bij de foto kwam van een groep meisjes. Zij stond er op, en Michelle, maar ook drie andere meisjes. Het waren har beste vriendinnen, op wie ze altijd kon steunen. Wat zouden zij doen in deze situatie?

Michelle zou zijn beginnen schelden, roepen, tieren, om dan vervolgens te doen alsof er niets gebeurd was en alles en iedereen te negeren. Totaal verschillend van Laurine, die haast onmiddellijk om de persoon is kwestie zijn nek zou zijn gaan hangen. En Sophie zou, net als Catherine, gewoon afwachten. Eerst bevriend raken, en daarna,…

Dat komt wanneer het komt. Maar dat was het probleem juist. Bij iedereen wás het er al geweest. Alle vier hadden ze al een vriendje gehad, zelfs Michelle. Lizzie schoot als laatste over. Ze had er zich nooit echt druk om gemaakt, maar nu…

Nu voelde ze zich verloren, alsof ze de bodem van de put had bereikt. Een loser, gewoon een verliezer. Een verloren verliezer.


	6. Met brandstof

6. Met brandstof.

'Wakker worden!' riep een stem vanuit de deur. Het licht ging aan en de deur bleef openstaan. Sirius hoorde hoe Lizzie naar de kamer van Remus liep en daar ook de deur opensmeet. Hij hoorde ook hoe Lizzie de trap afdonderde met onnodig veel kabaal. Hij draaide zich om en probeerde verder te slapen. Het moest nog vroeg zijn, zes uur gokte hij. Even later hoorde hij hoe de deur van Remus' kamer open ging en hoe hij de trap afliep. Die moet echt van zich leren afbijten, Lizzie is de baas niet!

'Goedemorgen! Hier, ik heb al ontbijt gemaakt!' Lizzie zette een bord pannenkoeken op tafel terwijl Remus slaperig de keuken binnenkwam.

'Morgeuh…' zei hij met een geeuw, en nam zonder omhaal de stroop en begon aan een pannenkoek. Hij zag dat Lizzie al ontbeten had. Dat nichtje van hem had echt véél te veel energie.

'Waar blijft Sirius?' vroeg Lizzie geïrriteerd. Blijkbaar kon ze het niet verdragen dat hij nog niet beneden was, ze had namelijk alles al uitgestippeld. Zo was Lizzie.

'Die ligt waarschijnlijk nog in z'n bed. Reken er maar niet op dat die uit zichzelf naar beneden komt.' Hij begon te grinniken toen hij zich iets herinnerde. 'Eens was hij zò laat gaan slapen, dat hij om één uur 's middags nog in z'n bed lag. En aangezien die emmer water die we over zijn hoofd hadden gekeild niet hielp, zijn we daarna professor Anderling maar gaan halen. Het kostte haar toch ook nog een kwartier voor hij uit z'n bed kwam. Je had zijn gezicht moeten zien!' Remus schudde van het lachen.

'Een emmer water over je hoofd krijgen, en gewoon doorslapen! Hoe doe je dat!?

Remus haalde zijn schouders op, niet in staat om te antwoorden wegens zijn gelach.

'Nou,' zei Lizzie. 'ik ga ervoor zorgen dat ie wakker wordt, en dan wel nu onmiddellijk.'

'Wat ga je doen?' vroeg Remus, maar Lizzie was de keuken al uit. Hij volgde haar de trap op en haalde haar in bij de logeerkamer waar Sirius sliep. 'Wat ben je van plan?' herhaalde hij zijn vraag.

'Hem doodergeren tot hij wakker wordt.' Was haar antwoord. Daar was Remus niet veel wijzer mee, maar hij zou wel zien.

Zelfverzekerd stapte Lizzie de kamer binnen. Ze dacht even na, en klom toen op het bed. Het was een ruim tweepersoonsbed, waar je eigenlijk moeiteloos met z'n drieën in kon, met wat goede wil met z'n vieren. Daardoor kon ze op het bed kruipen zonder bovenop Sirius terecht te komen. Ze trok het deken van hem af en begon hem te kietelen. In zijn zij, nek, onder zijn oksels,… Maar hij bleef gewoon liggen. Het had geen effect, hij kon dus tegen kietelen. Dat zou ze dus niet moeten proberen als hij wakker was, Lizzie begon als iemand haar kietelde als automatisch te gillen. Lizzie vloekte binnensmonds. Toen schoot er haar iets te binnen. Ze liep de kamer uit en kwam even later terug met een toeter. Zo eentje die Dreuzels altijd mee hebben bij een voetbalwedstrijd, die kleine dingen zijn verdomd luid. Lizzie hield de toeter bij Sirius' oor en drukte de knop in. Na tien helsluide tellen liet ze weer los. Ze keek hem met grote ogen aan. Geen reactie.

'Dan zit er niets anders op.', mompelde ze in zichzelf. Ze had dit liever niet gedaan, maar ja. Hier zou hij wel wakker mee worden.

Lizzie ging op het bed liggen en kroop onder de dekens. Ze ging dicht tegen Sirius liggen en sloeg haar armen om zijn middel. Ze liet haar been een beetje over de zijne komen. Ze voelde hoe hij versteende, maar ze moest er nog een steentje bij voegen om hem daadwerkelijk uit z'n bed te krijgen. Dat was dan ook de reden waarom ze haar gezicht in zijn haren begroef en zachtjes 'Oh, Sirius' in zijn oor fluisterde.

En door dat laatste schoot Sirius recht zodat haar greep verbrak. Hij keek Lizzie verschrikt aan en hij had precies de dood in de ogen gezien.

'Ha! Nu ben je tenminste wakker!' riep Lizzie uit. En voor hij het goed en wel besefte stond ze alweer recht. 'Schiet op! Over een halfuur vertrekken we en je moet nog eten!' En weg was ze, gevolgd door een Remus die geruisloos in de lach was geschoten en rood zag omdat hij geen adem kreeg.

Jag! Mokkend stond Sirius op. Hij voelde zich genept. Het was niet eerlijk. Even, heel even, had hij gedacht dat zij het meende. Maar hij had slechts een fractie van een seconde nodig gehad om te beseffen wat er gaande was. Allemaal nep, fake, vals. Gewoonweg een truc om hem wakker te krijgen. Eigenlijk had hij beter moeten weten. Ook al was hij hier nog geen drie volle dagen, hij had die verschrikkelijke vlinders al moeten onderdrukken voor ze er waren. En nu was het te laat, en kon hij enkel nog dromen. Nou, dat was niet helemaal waar, maar ja. Hij wist niet hoe Lizzie erover dacht, en daarbij, als hij geen honderd-en-één vriendinnetjes meer ging hebben op Zweinstein, zouden zijn vrienden ook gan denken dat er iets aan de hand was.

Hij kleedde zich om en maakte zijn rugzak. Toen hij beneden kwam, zag hij dat het onbijt al klaar was. Dat is nu wat je noemt service. Kan je nog meer bestellen op de Lizzie-foon? Aargh! Zet het uit je hoofd!

'Zeg, euhm, Liz,…' vroeg Remus aarzelend. 'hoe was je van plan daar te geraken?'

'Met brandstof, natuurlijk!' antwoordde Lizzie alsof ze aan een kleuter probeerde uit te leggen dat één plus één twee was. 'Hoe anders, te voet?' Toen richtte ze zich naar Sirius, die net klaar was met zijn vijfde pannenkoek naar binnen te werken. 'Zet dat maar in de gootsteen, dat doe ik vanavond wel.' Lizzie hees haar rugzak omhoog en Remus en Sirius volgden haar voorbeeld. Lizzie liep naar het haardvuur en nam wat brandstof uit het doosje dat ernaast hing. Ze stapte in de haard en zei duidelijk 'Walibi.'

Ze begon te tollen en na even stopte ze. Ze stapte het haardvuur uit, en zag dat ze op de juiste plaats was aangekomen. Even later volgde Sirius, en daarna Remus. Het was Remus die als eerste de opmerking maakte.

'Hee, dit kan Walibi niet zijn! We zijn in het Ministerie van Toverkunst.!'

'Zeer snugger, neefje,' spotte Lizzie. 'Natùùrlijk is dit het Ministerie. Walibi ligt in België, het buitenland, en staat dus niet in het register. Wacht, ik kom zo terug.' En voor iemand kon protesteren zette ze haar rugzak op de grond en liep de hal door, naar een klein kantoortje.

'Ehm, exuce-moi, monsieur?' Trok Lizzie de aandacht van de man die achter de balie zat. 'Vous pouvez m'aider?' Nu kwam haar Frans nog goed te pas. Ze sprak met een klein stemmetje, net of ze onzeker was. Kon hij nou weten dat ze perfect Engels sprak, en eigenlijk nog beter Engels als Frans? Nee dus.

'Sorry, ik spreek geen Frans,' zei de man, die blijkbaar geschrokken was door het feit dat iemand tegen hem in het Frans stond te praten.

'Oh, ehm, ok.' Zei Lizzie met een sterkt overdreven Frans accent. 'Ziet u, meneer, iek ben veruisd naar hier, maar iek ben iets verkgeten in la France, en et is eel ergk belanrijk.' Lizzie begon te snikken. 'Wilt u ons elpen?' bij dat laatste wees ze op de jongens, die nog steeds verbaasd naar haar keken, maar de man merkte het niet.

'Maar natùùrlijk, meisje, zie', en hij zette een potje op tafel met gouden zand. 'Dit is internationale brandstof. Je zegt eerst het land, en dan de plaats waar je moet zijn. Dan kom je er vanzelf.'

Lizzie knikte. Dat wist ze natuurlijk al. Het hoorde allemaal bij haar plan. Hoe kan je anders in een ander land geraken zonder er teveel moeite voor te doen? Met een viavia, ja, maar dat hadden ze niet, dus moest het maar met brandstof.

'Egt?' vroeg ze, hoewel het niet anders kon.

'Ja, hier, neem maar. Je mag de rest houden als er overschiet.'

'Oh, dank u, meneer. Egt waar!' Lizzie nam het potje en liep naar de jongens, die haar nog steeds aanstaarden. 'Toneelles tot m'n tiende, hoezo?' zei ze met een onschuldig gezichtje, dat plaats moest maken voor een grijns. 'Kom, we zijn hier weg.' Iedereen nam wat zand uit het potje en Lizzie stak het weg in haar rugzak. Ze stapte het haardvuur in en zei duidelijk 'België, Walibi.' Ze begon te draaien en ze sloot haar ogen. Toen ze stil stond zag ze dat ze nu wel op de juiste plaats waren aangekomen.


	7. Wizards in Walibi

7. Wizards in Walibi

Al snel waren Sirius en Remus er ook. Remus begon te razen en te tieren over hoe gevaarlijk het wel niet was om zo'n toneeltje op te zetten in het Ministerie van Toverkunst, maar Lizzie lette er niet echt op. 'Remus! Kop dicht! Zijn we opgepakt, heeft iemand iets door? Nee! Dus hou op met zeuren, voor ik JOU naar Azkaban stuur, begrepen!' en het was stil. 'Goed.', zei Lizzie tevreden, en ze stapte het kleine halletje uit. Ze stonden in een miniscuul gangetje waar de WC's waren, het was waarschijnlijk de enige plaats waar een haardvuur stond. Sirius en Remus volgden haar naar buiten, Remus nog wat mokkend weliswaar. Lizzie liep naar één van de houten hutjes en sprak met de vrouw die achter het glas zat in snel Frans. Even later kwam ze terug met de tickets.

'Er gaat vandaag niet zoveel volk zijn,' zei Lizzie. 'Ze hebben regen voorspeld.' Alsof het afgesproken was keken ze alle drie naar de grauwe lucht, die gevuld was met grijze wolken.

'Hé, jag!' zei Sirius, en Remus trok enkel een gezicht waar je van kon afleiden dat dit alles een nòg slechter idee was als hij daarnet had staan roepen.

'Je moet het positief zien,' zei Lizzie. 'Daardoor gaan er niet veel mensen komen, en hoeven we niet zoveel aan te schuiven.' Remus knikte langzaam, maar een glimlach was nog iets te veel van het goede. En bij Sirius kon je duidelijk aflezen dat hij er nog steeds geen flauw idee van had wat een pretpark was. Ze wou zijn gezicht zien als hij in één van de attracties ging zitten. Oh, dààr moest ze een foto van hebben!

'Kom, we gaan naar binnen.' Nadat ze de tickets hadden laten controleren, gingen ze naar binnen en Lizzie begon te denken. Wat konden ze als eerste doen, wat niet te hard was voor die broekschijters, maar wat ook niet te soft was voor haar. Ze hield ervan om de adrenaline door haar lijf te voelen gieren, het gaf een kik. Ze zag hoe de jongens vol bewondering om zich heen keken. Die wisten echt niets van Dreuzels af. Maar ja, de enige reden dat zij al die dingen wist was doordat ze, toen ze klein was, echt àlles, maar dan ook echt àlles, wou weten. En dus ook over Dreuzels. Ze vond het geschift, op die leeftijd, zodanig veel te willen weten. Zucht. Ze keek op, en zag de attractie waar je het beste mee begon: de Weerwolf.

'Jongens!' riep ze, want de sukkeltjes waren al doorgelopen. 'We gaan hier in!'

'Wat!?' riepen ze allebei uit 'Jij wilt dat wij in dat grote, ijzeren sensatiezoekend machine kruipen!?' riep Sirius geschokt uit.

'Hoe noemt dat ding eigenlijk?' vroeg Remus angstig.

'Algemene term, een achtbaan.', zei Lizzie geduldig. 'Specifieker, le Loup Garou, vertaald, de Weerwolf, en je hoeft je echt geen zorgen te maken, deze gaat niet overkop.'

Beide jongens trokken wit weg. Sirius over het feit dat er, volgens zijn eigen woorden, er hier grote, ijzeren, sensatiezoekende machines waren die overkop gingen, en Remus waarschijnlijk bij het horen dat er hier een attractie was die 'de Weerwolf' heette. Dat laatste bleek ook tot Sirius door te dringen, want hij riep verschrikt uit: 'Ik ga echt niet op zijn rug zitten!' wijzend op Remus, waardoor die nog bleker werd. Alsof hij een douche had genomen met Vanish.

Lizzie zuchtte. 'Ok, ten eerste, het is beeldspraak. Vergeet niet, we zijn hier in een DREUZELpretpark, en die hebben geen flauw idee van ons bestaan. Dus ga je nu dààrom echt geen zorgen maken, ok? Ten tweede, dit kan geen groot, ijzeren sensatiezoekend machine zijn, want juist déze attractie is van hout. En ten derde, ja, ik verwacht van jullie daar in te kruipen, net als de rest van de attracties die iets of wat kick geven, anders is er niets aan. En daarbij, waar wilden jullie anders in, de paardenmolen?' Dat laatste zei ze lachend met een knik achter hen, waar een draaimolen stond.

'Ja,…' zei Sirius bedachtzaam. 'Ja, daar durf ik wel in!' Remus knikte van 'Ja, ik ook.'

Lizzie keek hen onderzoekend aan. Meenden ze dit nu? Had ze nu echt twee peuters meegenomen? Blijkbaar wel. 'Goed, ik hou jullie niet tegen. Maar ik ga echt niet mee.'

'Oke, moet je zelf weten,' zei Remus, en weg waren ze. Lizzie keek geamuseerd toe hoe de jongens op één van de paarden probeerden te kruipen en hoe ze verschoten toen de molen begon te draaien. Lizzie schudde haar hoofd, hier moest ze een foto van hebben! Ze gebaarde naar de jongens dat ze even weg ging, en spurtte naar één van de vele winkeltjes die hier waren. Ze kocht een wegwerptoestel. En nu ze daar toch was, kocht ze gelijk vier van die plastik regenjassen (drie plus één extra, voor het geval de jongens er eentje scheurden), wat frisdrank, drie grote puntzakken snoep en een suikerspin. Van die suikerspin zat ze te snoepen toen de jongens van de paardenmolen afkwamen, nadat ze enkele dolkomische foto's had weten te nemen, natuurlijk. Het was Sirius op één of andere manier gelukt om van zijn paard te vallen.

'Sorry!' riep Sirius een klein meisje na. Blijkbaar had hij de zesjarige omvergelopen.

'En, was het leuk?' vroeg Lizzie met een serieus gezicht, in de hoop dat haar stem het sarcasme niet zou verraden.

'Ja, best leuk,' zeiden ze allebei. Lizzie beet haar onderlip stuk, maar ze mocht niet lachen. Ondanks de veel te gemeende stem van Sirius en de veel te ijverig knikkende Remus mocht ze niet lachen!

'En wat is dat roos geval nu weer?' vroeg Remus toen hij de suikerspin in het oog kreeg.

'Da's een suikerspin' zei Lizzie. 'Hoezo?'

'Oke, waar is de suiker, en een betere vraag, waar zit die spin ergens?'

Lizzie moest lachen om Sirius' commentaar en trok een plukje van de suikerspin en stak die in zijn mond. 'Proef.'

Sirius proefde inderdaad de suiker van het roze geval, maar dat was niets vergeleken met de zoetigheid die van Lizzies vingertoppen kwam. En, ook al had hij het zich alleen maar ingebeeld, hij wou nog!

_Dit is geen goed idee, Sirius, en dat weet je best! _

Hé, nee! Kwam dat stomme stemmetje weer alles verpesten.

Shut up! Ik wéét dat het goed fout is, en ik ga er niets aan doen, begrepen!?

_Maar,-_

Ik zei, begrepen!?

…

Zo snauwde hij naar het betweterige stemmetje in zijn hoofd. Maar pas later drong het tot hem door wat hij gezegd had. Hij wist niet of dat wel zo'n goed idee was, maar daar was hij ook niet van plan iets aan te doen.

'En?' Het was de stem van Lizzie die hem terug op aarde riep.

'Oke, de suiker is aanwezig, maar hoe zit het nu met die spin?' Lizzie moest er om lachen. Ze nam nog wat van de suikerspin en keek over haar schouder. 'En nu gaan we daar in!' riep ze uit. Het was geen vraag, zelfs geen mededeling. Het was een regelrecht bevel.

Lizzie liep de poort door en sprong over de hekken heen. Erlangs lopen duurt uren en er was toch geen volk. Daardoor zaten ze alleen in een hele reeks wagentjes. Lizzie dropte eerst haar rugzak in één van de bakken, en nam die van Sirius en Remus aan. Ze ging helemaal vanachter zitten, het laatste karretje zwenkt altijd een béétje meer door. De jongens bleven echter staan.

'Jullie zullen wel moeten, er is geen weg terug,' zei Lizzie. Het was niet geheel waar, maar toen de jongens na overdreven te hebben geslikt, konden ze echt niet meer weg. De veiligheidsbeugels gingen naar beneden en ze vertrokken. Ze gingen langzaam naar boven, en toen ze op het hoogste punt waren, stak Lizzie haar armen in de lucht. En weg waren ze. Oh, ze genoot hiervan. Ze sloot haar ogen en gilde, om het gevoel te versterken. Plots stopten ze. Hé, was het nu al gedaan? Verdorie! De veiligheidbeugels gingen omhoog, en Lizzie stapte uit. De jongens, daarentegen, bleven zitten, verbluft, en niet in staat een woord uit te brengen.

'Komen jullie nog?' vroeg ze. Geen reactie. 'Toe nou…' Nog steeds niets. 'Als jullie blijven zitten gaan jullie nog een keer.' En twee tellen later waren ze buiten, om nog eens twee tellen later weer op de draaimolen te zitten. Grijnzend liep Lizzie kalm de attractie uit. Bij de foto's hield ze halt. Ze beet haar tong er haast af, en klemde haar kaken op elkaar, maar toch verloor ze de strijd tegen de slappe lach.

Die gezichten! Het leek alsof die twee de dood in de ogen hadden gekeken! Ze stonden daar, met open mond, een verschrikte uitdrukking en hun ogen wagenwijd open. Heel verschillend van Lizzie, die er zichtbaar van genoot. Met haar armen in de lucht, haar ogen gesloten en haar mond open maar met een lach, leek ze er erg op haar gemak.

Lizzie kocht de foto in de gewone vorm en als sleutelhanger. Ze probeerde de jongens weg te krijgen van de draaimolen. Als de rest van de dag zo zou zijn…


	8. En l'eau

8. En l'eau.

'Misschien kunnen we nu gaan zwemmen?' vroeg Remus hoopvol. Lizzie had de jongens de Vampire ingeduwd, en dat was hun niet zo goed bekomen. Misschien was het niet zo erg geweest als de veiligheidbeugels niet telkens opnieuw hadden geblokkeerd. Of als Lizzie er niet mee akkoord was gegaan om twee keer achter elkaar te gaan. Of drie. Of vijf.

'Ja, misschien. Ik heb niet zin in nog zo'n kotspartij, dus euh…' Remus trok een vies gezicht, waardoor hij ook Sirius aan het lachen maakte.

'Maar ik ben wel blij dat ik dat gedaan heb. Nu kan ik tenminste iets vertellen op school.', zei die.

'Welk?' kwam Lizzie ertussen. 'Over het feit dat je drie keer op de draaimolen bent geweest, dat je dacht dat je dood ging in de weerwolf, dat je die plastic jas over je hoofd hebt getrokken in de Radja River én de Flashback, over dat gegil van in de Dalton- Terror, of over dat gekots en gegil van net?'

'Euhm…' zei Sirius, die niets tegen Lizzies steek in kon brengen.

Toch was er Lizzie iets niet ontgaan in de Dalton-Terror. Toen ze op het hoogste punt waren geweest, en juist naar beneden gingen vallen, had Sirius, in alle schrik haar hand vastgepakt. En nu, twee uur later, voelde haar hand op de plaats waar hij haar had aangeraakt nog steeds warm. Het was vreemd, maar tegelijk voelde het ook weer goed.

Even later kwam Lizzie de kleedkamer uit en zocht een leeg kastje om haar spullen in te leggen. Niet veel daarna kwam ook Sirius naar buiten. 'Hé, jij bent snel!' zei hij verbaasd. Het was een algemeen bekend feit dat meisjes veel trager waren in het omkleden dan jongens.

'Ik had mijn bikini al aan. Vandaar.' Legde ze uit.

'Verklaart veel', mompelde Sirius. 'Ik vond het al vreemd dat jij een bh droeg met witte en blauwe strikjes.' Sirius sloeg zijn hand voor zijn mond toen dàt eruit glipte. Hij keek vanuit zijn ooghoeken naar Lizzie, maar die had (gelukkig) niets gehoord. Voorzichtig nam hij haar in zich op. Ze had een blauw zwemshortje aan met witte, verticale strepen, die soms ver uit elkaar stonden, en dan weer veel dichter bij elkaar. Op haar rechterheup was er een wit strikje bevestigd. Haar bikinitopje had de tegenovergestelde kleuren en er waren twee blauwe strikjes aan vastgeknoopt. Haar haar had ze voor het zwemmen samengebonden in een dotstaartje. Toch viel er een aardige hoeveelheid haar over haar schouders heen. Ze was echt veel te knap, ze zou ervoor moeten opgepakt worden. Het was gewoon schandalig. Zucht…

Euhm, iemand, help is…' Remus was ook zijn kleedhokje uitgekomen en probeerde nu hopeloos zijn spullen in een kastje de proppen. Vol medelijden schoot Lizzie hem te hulp. Zodra alles wegstak gingen ze naar de douches. Zonder het te merken was Lizzie naar Sirius beginnen staren. Die had een blokjesbuik van "Oooh". En, eerlijk is eerlijk, haar neef zag er ook niet mis uit. Maar Sirius' hele lichaam was echt kei gespierd.

_Ok, Lizzie, focus!__ s_prak ze zichzelf toe. _We zijn hier in… Walibi, dat was het. En er is water, dus we gaan… Zwemmen! Dat was het. We gingen zwemmen._

'Liz, kom je nog?' Ze was even afgedwaald met haar gedachten toen ze onder de douche stond. Sirius en Remus stonden te wachten bij de rand van de doucheruimte. Lizzie gooide haar hoofd in haar nek en deed alsof ze genoot van het stromende water. Toen sprong ze de douche uit en liep de jongens voorbij, het water in. De jongens, die verrast waren door haar plotse reactie, volgden haar. Zodra Lizzie diep genoeg stond, dook ze onder water en kwam even later terug boven.

'Wat is er?' vroeg ze met een gemene grijns toen ze naar de jongens toe zwom met een soepele schoolslag. 'Schrik van het water? Geloof me, het zal heus niet bijten, het is braaf water.' Ze streelde met haar hand over het water alsof ze een hond aaide. Sirius keek haar schattend aan en dook toen onder water en zwom haar voorbij. Lizzie sloeg er geen acht op. 'En jij, neefje? Schrik dat het' verder geraakt Lizzie niet, aangezien iemand haar plots onder water drukte. Toen ze kuchend boven kwam keek ze recht in de ogen van Sirius. Ze wierp hem een nijdige blik, maar hij bleef lachen.

'Oh, dus we gaan die toer op.' zei Lizzie een tikkeltje geïrriteerd. 'Maar als we het zo gaan spelen…' Ze draaide zich om en zwom een paar meter verder.

'Hé, wacht!' riep Sirius nog, maar ze hoorde hem niet meer. Lizzie was onder water gedoken en zwom met een boog terug naar hem toe. Toen ze achter hem stond, sprong ze op en drukte zijn schouders onder water. Zodra hij kopje onder was, zette Lizzie zich af, en dook over hem. Ze bleef echter wel eerst even in de lucht hangen en bleef een paar tellen perfect in handstand staan. Toen zwaaide ze door en kwam in het water terecht.

'Ha!' riep ze toen Sirius boven kwam. 'Daar heb je niet van terug, hé!'

Sirius kuchte en hoestte. Toen hij al het water uit z'n longen had weten te krijgen, keek hij Lizzie kwaad aan. 'Dat is gemeen,' zei hij.

'Jij begon' antwoordde ze. Daar kon hij niets tegen inbrengen. Zo'n simpel antwoord, en toch had ze gelijk. Waarom, waarom had ze echt altijd gelijk?

'Ik geef je vijf tellen.', zei hij, en hij keek alsof hij de grootste inspanningen moest doen om zijn woede in te houden. Hij begon te tellen. 'Vijf.'

'Of wat?' zei Lizzie uitdagend, terwijl ze precies wist wat hij bedoelde.

'Vier.'

'Ik geloof dat het de bedoeling is dat je wegzwemt,' zei Remus wijs, terwijl hij wist waar Lizzie heen wou.

'Drie.'

'Denk je?' vroeg ze met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

'Vrij zeker.'

'Twee.'

'Nou dan kan ik beter vertrekken, denk je niet?'

'Eén.'

'Ik denk het,ja.'

En juist toen Sirius op "Nul" zijn ogen opende, zag hij hoe Lizzie weg dook en wat water in het rond spatte. Het kwam in zijn oog terecht, het pikte. Maar hij lette er niet op en dook om Lizzie in te halen. Alleen lukte dat niet, hij kon haar niet bijhouden. Toen hij eindelijk de rand had bereikt, zat Lizzie al op de kant en leek er erg op haar gemak.

'Hè hè, je bent er geraakt! Toch niets geforceerd, hé?' Ze had een lichte grijns op haar gezicht. Sirius was niet is staat om er een steek of belediging in te smijten, hoewel hij graag had gewild.

'Waar heb jij zo leren zwemmen?' vroeg hij oprecht verbaasd.

'Competitie tot haar elfde.' Het was Remus die antwoord gaf. Lizzie grinnikte zachtjes als ter bevestiging.

'Is er ook maar iets wat jij niet kan?' vroeg Sirius gepikeerd terwijl hij zich op de kant hees.

'Hm, nee, ik denk het niet, nee!' lachte ze. Ze stond recht. 'Komen jullie nog, of waren jullie van plan daar de hele dag te blijven zitten?'

'Even rust zou ook geen kwaad kunnen,' mompelde Remus, maar hij stond toch recht.

Lizzie baande zich een weg door het volk en liep een trap op. Ze nam de treden per twee en al snel was ze boven. En weer moest ze op de jongens wachten.

Oke, wie gaat er eerst?' vroeg Remus, maar Lizzie was alweer weg door de glijbaan. Zo ging dat al de hele dag, en ging dat nog de hele dag duren.

Een aantal uurtjes later waren ze weer thuis. Zonder tussenstop op het Ministerie deze keer. Allemaal totaal uitgeput (ook Lizzie) gingen ze naar bed, en één voor één doofden de lichten in huis en sliepen ze alledrie als roosjes. Of als een os, in Sirius' geval. Want die kan hard snurken!


	9. De hond, de vos en de weerwolf

9. De hond, de vos en de weerwolf.

Het was een week en een paar dagen verder. Lizzie hield zich bezig met haar eigen zaken, maar trok ook veel met de jongens op. Met Sirius erbij was haar neef een iets grotere durfal geworden. Hoewel Lizzie ook haar rol speelde, volgens Sirius had ze een "gevaarlijk en besmettelijk vrolijkheidsvirus", maar Lizzie hield het erbij dat het allemaal kwam doordat ze kon doen wat ze wou, en dan vooral haar muziek op het maximum zetten. 'Maar dan pas voel je de beat!' zei ze ook keer op keer, wat keer op keer gevolgd werd door een :'Ja, drie straten ver!' van Sirius.

Maar bon, daar ging het niet om. Sirius durft ongeveer evenveel als Lizzie, maar Lizzie is een echte waaghals. 'Je kan je nek breken!' 'Nou en? Dan heb ik dat ook eens meegemaakt!' En altijd raakte ze ook in de problemen, maar iets in haar gezicht (vermoedelijk de zielige help-me-ik-heb-helemaal-niets-gedaan-blik) weerhield de leerkrachten ervan haar straf te geven. Maar waarschijnlijk had dat ook iets te maken met haar streef-punten. Er moest toch énige gelijkenis zijn tussen Lizzie en Remus? Tja, niets aan te doen.

Nu was het acht uur 's ochtends en Lizzie was druk in de weer met eieren, toast en pannenkoeken. Het was zondag, en Lizzie had zin in een uitgebreid ontbijt. Ze was al koffiekoeken gaan halen bij de bakker.

Zoals gebruikelijk stond er muziek op. Maar niet zo luid als anders; dit was het volume dat de drie mensen als acceptabel beschouwden. Hoe wel het voor Lizzie luider mocht, en voor de jongens zachter. Het was een zelfgemixte CD, waar allemaal liedjes op stonden die varieerden van (meiden)rock tot pop, en allemaal gaven de liedjes je een happy-feeling.

Toen Sirius de keuken binnenkwam stond juist Avril Lavigne op met Girlfriend. En aangezien Lizzie het nog steeds niet had weten af te leren om te dansen zodra ze muziek hoorde, stond ze ook nu rond te hossen in de keuken. Sirius nam gefascineerd haar bewegingen in zich op. En ook had hij het gevoel dat het refrein regelrecht zijn gedachten uitsprak. Ook al kon zij dat niet weten.

_Hey Hey You You__  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
you know, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend

Niet echt leuk. Want één; Lizzie kon niet weten dat hij zijn vriendinnetjes versleet als meisjes doen met schoenen. Of in Lizzies geval dansschoenen. En twee: hij vond het totaal niet leuk dat mensen haast zijn gedachten konden lezen.  
Nog steeds stond Sirius te kijken naar Lizzie. Het was echt ongelovig dat een mens zóveel energie kon hebben, en dat in de ochtend. Om half negen 's ochtends zo staan swingen, springen én ook nog eens ontbijt maken. Je zou durven zweren dat ze ketels bezigheidsdrank, die waar Slakhoorn vorig jaar wel twee blokuren was over blijven doordrammen, had leeggedronken. Lizzie zette nog een paar borden op tafel en zette het geluid van de muziek toch nog zachter, alhoewel ze het al zocht vond. Verlekkerd keek Sirius naar het buffet dat voor hem stond. Lizzie had zichzelf weer eens overtroffen.

'Waar is Remus ergens?' vroeg de danseres-kokkin, terwijl ze een pannenkoek met overdreven veel choco besmeerde.

'Nog steeds in zijn bed, geloof ik.' antwoordde Sirius. 'Hoezo?'

'Oh, gewoon.' Lizzie begon op haar vingers te tellen. Ze besefte dat het bijna volle maan was, en dat Remus dus bijna ging transformeren. Die informatie was precies van haar gezicht af te lezen, want Sirius vroeg of het bijna volle maan was. Lizzie knikte zwakjes, en legde toen haar hand op haar buik en trok een pijnlijk gezicht. 'Ja, binnen zo'n twee, drietal dagen.' Sirius trok een 'huh?' gezicht en zijn wenkrauwen fronsten, maar Lizzie schudde haar hoofd op een vraag-maar-niets manier.

Sirius kreunde medelevend voor Remus. 'Weerwolf zijn is vast geen pretje.'

'Nee, ik geloof van niet.' beaamde Lizzie.

Sirius twijfelde of hij dit nu ging zeggen of niet. Maar wat voor excuus kon hij gebruiken als Remus last had van zijn harig probleempje, en hij er niet was? 'Kan je een geheim bewaren?' vroeg hij aan Lizzie.

Lizzie knikte. Ze was een beetje nieuwsgierig.

'Wel, ik, James en Peter, wij…' Hij zweeg even, alsof hij twijfelde of hij er goed aan deed om dit te vertellen.

'Jullie…' spoorde Lizzie hem aan. Het scheen te helpen.

'Wij hebben zitten zoeken naar een manier om Remus te helpen als hij, nou ja, je weet wel, en, eerlijk gezegd hebben we die, na lang zoeken nog gevonden ook.'

Lizzie keek hem vragend aan, maar Sirius zei even verder niets. 'Kom nou!' riep Lizzie, die de druk even niet aan kon. Of niet aan wou kunnen, dat is al wat geloofwaardiger in haar geval. 'Vertel op!'

'Nou,' ging Sirius weer verder. 'We zijn er, na een paar jaar in geslaagd om…' hij wachtte theatraal, wat behoorlijk op Lizzies zenuwen leek te werken.

'Vertel nu gewoon!' riep ze.

Sirius lachte er om. 'Om faunaten te worden. Hij hield Lizzies reactie scherp in het oog.

Ze reageerde totaal niet zoals hij verwacht had. Ze keek hem inderdaad verrast aan, maar er zat ook een vlaagje humor in. Alsof hij net iets zeer ironisch had gezegd. Ze keek hem ook met een geheimzinnige glans in haar ogen aan, en de pretlichtjes schitterden.

'Wat?!' vroeg Sirius, wat gepikeerd.

'Niets, hoor. Helemaal niets.' Maar de lach was duidelijk in haar stem te horen en Sirius wou de bron van dat binnenpretje van haar achterhalen.

'Hé, zeg nou.' Hij zette zijn puppy-eyes op, maar aangezien Lizzie was opgestaan en met haar rug naar hem gekeerd stond, zag ze dat niet. Sirius probeerde nogmaals zielig te klinken, maar het leek geen effect te hebben. Toen ze naar het fornuis liep om de pan spek met eieren van het vuur te halen, kwam Remus de keuken binnen.

'Weet jij wat er in Godsnaam met dat mens aan de hand is?' vroeg Sirius met een luide stem, waaruit je duidelijk kon afleiden dat hij geïrriteerd was.

Lizzie had per ongeluk een blik op Sirius geworpen en was weer in de lach geschoten.

'Geen idee, wat heb je haar gezegd?' vroeg Remus, die duidelijk best een paar uurtjes langer had kunnen slapen.

'Nou, dat wij fanauten zijn geworden om…' verder geraakte Sirius niet, aangezien Lizzie, die nog aan het lachen was, nog luider begon te lachen, en ook Remus in de lach schoot.

'Haha, ja, ik geloof maar al te graag dat ze dit dolkomisch vindt!'

'Mensen, uitleg graag! I miss the point.' Sirius vond dit niet grappig meer, hij wou mee lachen.

'Nou,' zei Lizzie, die wat gekalmeerd was, en de pan eieren met spek op tafel zette. 'Laten we het er maar op houden dat, hoe graag je ook zou willen, je me nog steeds niet kan overtreffen.' Lizzie grijnsde en haalde een dampende beker van het fornuis. Ze zette hem voor Remus en gebood hem het op te drinken. Hij keek even naar de beker, nam een slok, en zette de beker terug. Telkens als hij bijna ging transformeren maakte Lizzie een beker met warme honing voor hem klaar. Hij vond het net wat te zoet, maar het werkte wel. Het was voor hem een teken van begrip.

'Bedankt.' zei hij, en nam een schep eieren met spek

'Hallo! Iemand.' Sirius wist nu nog steeds niet wat er zo grappig was.

'Ja, jij ook goedemorgen.' zei Lizzie met een serieuze stem, waardoor Remus voor de derde keer op twee minuten in de lach schoot.

Sirius zag er de humor niet van in, en wou uitleg hebben. 'Gaat er nog iemand even zeggen wat er hier bedoeld wordt, want, eerlijk gezegd, kan ik helemaal niet volgen.'

Aangezien Lizzie niet van plan was antwoord te geven, deed Remus dat dan maar. 'Lizzie is ook een faunaat.'

'Wat!?' riep Sirius verbaasd uit. Akkoord, dat had hij niet verwacht.

'Jullie zijn heus niet de enigen die graag eens lekker illegaal doen.' zei Lizzie met een lach. In het voorbijgaan haalde ze plagerig haar hand door Sirius' haar.

Sirius trok zijn hoofd weg, hij haatte het als mensen dat doen. Maar toch, door die lichte aanraking had Sirius het gevoel dat zijn hart overuren begon te slaan.

_Ach! Sirius, houd er nou voor één keertje je hoofd bij, wil je! s_prak hij zichzelf kwaad toe. Hij richtte zijn aandacht weer op het gespreksonderwerp. 'Ik geloof je niet.' zei hij.

'Och, dus zo zit dat. Meneer wilt bewijs.' zei Lizzie spottend. Ze zette haar handen in haar zij.

'Ja,' zei Sirius, de spot negerend. 'en dan wel nu.'

Lizzie haalde haar schouders ongeïnteresseerd op.'Wat jij wilt.' zei ze.

En een tel later stond op de plaats waar eerder Lizzie had gestaan een vos. Zo'n mooie, felrode met witte stipjes op de oren en een witte punt aan de staart. Ook had de vos zo van die witte sokjes aan zijn poten. De vos keek Sirius, als dat al mogelijk was, spottend aan.

'In 's hemelsnaam!' riep Sirius uit, en Lizzie was weer in zichzelf veranderd. Ze kon niets anders doen dan grijnzen.

'Tja,' zei ze, en de verbaasde blik van Sirius maakte haar humeur er enkel beter op. Ze liep hem voorbij, en liet terloops haar hand via zijn rug langs zijn middel glijden. Ze legde haar handen op zijn schouder en zei: 'Blijven proberen!' Lizzie liep alweer door naar de gootsteen. Ze wou het water laten lopen, maar bedacht zich. 'Jullie doen de afwas wel, hé?'

Aangezien Sirius nog in shocktoestand verkeerde en zijn gezicht op onmogelijk grappig stond, en Remus de slappe lach had door dat onmogelijk grappige gezicht, kon niemand een woord uitbrengen, en zwijgen is toestemmen.

'Bedankt!' zei Lizzie, en ze huppelde de keuken uit, na eerst nog een slok pompoensap te hebben genomen.

Na even voor zich uit te hebben gestaard, besloot Sirius dat hij beter terug op aarde kon komen en begon aan de afwas. Die lichte aanrakingen van net hadden de vlinders in zijn buik op hol doen slaan, en Sirius was daardoor een beetje op zijn tenen getrapt. En het feit dat Remus nog steeds zat te lachen maakte het er ook niet beter op. Plots kreeg Sirius een sneaky grijns op zijn gelaat, en voordat Remus het goed en wel besefte, had hij een natte vod in zijn gezicht gekregen.

'Hé, dat is nat!' riep Remus uit.

'Nogal logisch, ik heb er water op gedaan,' antwoordde Sirius droogjes. 'En kom je me nu nog helpen of hoe zit dat?'

Met tegenzin stond hij op en kwam naast Sirius staan. Hij pakte een theedoek en begon af te drogen. 'Je gaat toch mee, hé?' vroeg hij na even.

'Ja natuurlijk, wat dacht je!' Sirius wachtte even. 'Gaat Lizzie ook mee?' Stiekem hoopte hij van wel.

'Vast wel! Die gaat al mee sinds haar elfde, ik denk dat ze eerder beledigd zou zijn dan vereerd als je het haar zou vragen!'

'Haar elfde.' herhaalde Sirius ontzet. 'Haar elfde? Sinds haar elf jaar is zij een faunaat?'

'Ja, klopt.' Remus' stem klonk iets minder lacherig als daarnet.

'Oh, my God! Hoe heeft ze dat gedaan?'

Nu was Remus' stem weer helemaal serieus. 'Sinds haar elfde is Lizzie nogal… opstandig geworden. Sindsdien deed ze altijd wat haar niet gevraagd werd en omgekeerd, ze deed juist meestal wel wat haar uitdrukkelijk verboden werd.'

Sirius wachtte om meer uitleg, maar die kwam er niet. En aan de toon waarop Remus sprak wist Sirius dat hij niet verder moest vragen.

En drie dagen later liepen Sirius, Remus en Lizzie naar het bos. Achter de tuin lag een weide, en als je die overstak kwam je aan een bos. Sirius wist niet hoe, maar Lizzie was er weer in geslaagd om iedereen vrolijk te krijgen. En zo kwamen ze dan ook het bos in: lachend en grappend, en Lizzie die om de zoveel tijd een overslag maakte over één of andere uitstekende wortel of tak. Het kon onmogelijk de eerste keer zijn dat Lizzie hier kwam: Wie maakt er nu een salto over een boomstam die het pad versperd als je achteruit loopt. Sirius voelde zich nog zieliger door het feit dat hij juist over die boomstam gestruikeld was, en recht op zijn gezicht was gegaan.

Dat Lizzie wel vaker de zomer doorbracht bij Remus werd ook met de dag duidelijker. Hij sloeg helemaal geen acht meer op het gestunt en gedans van Lizzie. En die twee waren duidelijk ook wel wat closer dan gewoon neef en nicht. Ze beschouwden elkaar meer als vrienden dan als familie. En hoe Lizzie Sirius beschouwde kon je dan weer afleiden uit het feit dat Lizzie zich hetzelfde gedroeg tegenover hem als tegenover Remus. Nog minder kans dat hij dus ooit iets met haar zou kunnen beginnen zonder tegenpruttelen van Remus.

Wat kon hij nou doen? Hij had al verschillende theorieën bedacht:

_1)Het zeggen, en zijn vriendschap met Remus op het spel zetten._

_2)Het zeggen, en zijn (vage) vriendschap met Lizzie op het spel zetten._

_3)Het zeggen, en het respect van Lizzie op het spel zetten._

_4)Het zeggen, en iets beginnen met Lizzie._

_5)Het zeggen, en een blije Remus als vriend behouden._

_6)Niets zeggen en zelfmoord plegen._

_7)Niets zeggen en in zijn droomwereldje blijven leven._

1, 2 en 3 vielen af. Hij zag echt op tegen ruzie. Hij kon hopen op 4, en met wat geluk op 5. Maar dat bleef hopen. 6 viel af, hij had geen zin om al te sterven. Dus moest hij het voorlopig bij 7 houden. Wat Sirius ook niet zo leuk vond. Echt, is er helemaal geen realiteit meer in zicht?

'Auw!' Terwijl Sirius afgeleid had zitten denken, was hij over een wortel gestruikeld. Alweer.

Inderdaad, geen realiteit IN ZICHT. Hij was de realiteit al GEPASSEERD, sterker nog die realiteit lag juist op de plaats waar zijn voeten waren blijven steken. Ba!

Hij gromde, precies wat hij nodig had. Sirius, die nu nogal pissed-off was, stopte dat duidelijk niet in de doofpot, en zijn kwaadheid was blijkbaar duidelijk af te lezen van zijn gezicht. Dat was dan ook de reden waarom Lizzie begon te lachen. Wat was ze toch mooi als ze lacht… Zucht…

Zijn gezicht moest wat verzacht zijn, want Lizzie was opgehouden met lachen en had Sirius' blik weten te vangen. Ze keken elkaar in de ogen. Wat zijn ogen uitstraalden wist Sirius niet, maar in die van Lizzie zag hij vriendschap, verwardheid, en … liefde? Van dat laatste was hij niet zeker. Ze keken elkaar aan, afwachtend.

Lang bleven ze echter niet zitten, hoogstens drie tellen, maar ze hadden zo waarschijnlijk uren kunnen blijven kijken als Remus niet plots verstijfd was. Krampachtig keek hij naar de volle maan, die langzaam vanachter de wolken vandaan kwam.

Allebei schoten ze in actie. Sirius had Remus bij zijn bovenarmen gepakt, en probeerde met hem te praten, in de hoop dat hij kon luisteren. Lizzie was al een paar passen naar achter gegaan, en veranderd in een vos. Ze zette zich schrap, zodat ze direct kon reageren zodra haar neef getransformeerd was.

Sirius, die had gemerkt dat Remus was begonnen met transformeren, veranderde snel in een grote, zwarte hond.

En zodra Remus geen Remus meer was maar een weerwolf sprong Lizzie hem in de rug. Na die vijf jaar wist ze wel dat dat de beste mannier was om hem kalm te krijgen, hem onmiddellijk een schock geven. Altijd had het gewerkt, en ook deze keer had het datzelfde effect. De weerwolf draaide zich om naar het vosje en de hond. En niet met een moordlustige blik,zoals anders.

Sirius, die alles gezien en begrepen had, blafte opgewonden. Normaal viel de weerwolf eerst aan, voor hij kalmeerde. Dit kon zodanig veel veranderen!

En een paar uurtjes later liepen ze nog steeds op die niet-te-vatten manier rond. De hond, de vos en de weerwof, allemaal stoeiend en springend, allemaal even vrolijk. Waar Lizzie allemaal toe in staat was...


	10. Lizzies trauma

10. Lizzies trauma.

Lizzie smeet iets in de drie glazen pompoensap die op tafel stonden. Ze keek ongeduldig toe hoe het pilletje zich vermengde met het sap. Zodra het helemaal was opgelost, dronk ze het glas in één teug leeg. Ze zag hoe Sirius een wantrouwige blik op het glas had geworpen, en een afgemeten slokje had genomen.

'Dat helpt de wonden sneller genezen en zorgt ervoor dat je minder littekens overhoudt.', legde ze de niet-gestelde vraag uit. Met die informatie nam Sirius een grotere slok.

Ze merkte hoe Sirius haar meer en meer begon te vertrouwen. Het gaf haar een goed gevoel. Ze wist niet hoe, of waarom, maar ze vond het wel fijn, dus waarom zou ze het wegwensen? Lizzie wou juist dat het gevoel bleef.

Die middag vond Lizzie dat het weer eens tijd werd om naar haar vriendinnen te bellen. Michelle kon ze niet bereiken, die zat in Amerika. Dus belde ze eerst naar Sophie, en daarna naar Catherine.

'Oui, vraiment... Mais oui... Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi?... Mais c'est vrai!' Op dit moment probeerde ze er Catherine van te overtuigen dat ze de jongens wel degelijk in een achtbaan had weten te krijgen. Ze geloofde haar niet. Terwijl Lizzie verder ging met Catherine ervan te overtuigen dat het waar was, hoorde ze hoe haar neef zuchtte. Lizzie grijnsde, ze wist dat hij er niet tegen kon als ze Frans begon te praten, hij begreep er immers geen snars van.

Die avond verzond ze de brief naar Michelle. Ook beschreef Lizzie zeer uitgebreid de telefoongesprekken, en het gevoel dat ze die ochtend gevoeld had. Ze had er ook naar Michelle over geschreven, en om hulp gevraagd. Wat betekende dat gevoel?! Een halfuur en vijf bladzijdes later, viel Lizzie in slaap.

'_Lizzie, Lizzie, waar ben je?' Een grote gedaante riep haar naam, en Lizzie had de stem herkend._

'_Emma, ik ben hier! Help! Emma!' Het meisje zocht een weg door de dichte rook, op zoek naar Lizzie. De rook werd steeds dichter en dichter en de kleine, bange Lizzie zag bijna niets meer. Ook kon ze niet zo goed ademhalen. Ze had schrik. Dit mocht niet gebeuren! Dat mocht gewoonweg niet!_

'_Lizzie!' hoorde ze de stem weer zeggen. Ze draaide zich om en keek recht in het gezicht van een meisje van zestien jaar._

'_Emma! Je hebt me gevonden!' riep Lizzie. Ze was opgelucht. Emma was er, en als haar grote zus er was, was alles ok. Het was altijd zo geweest, dus nu toch ook?_

_Emma nam Lizzies hand vast en Lizzie volgde haar naar het raam. Ze keek hoe Emma het raam opende en één been over het raamkozijn gooide. 'Jij eerst, Liz!' zei Emma, terwijl ze een angstige blik wierp naar de deur. De vlammen waren de trap al op geraakt en likten gretig aan de muren en de parketten vloer._

'_Wat?!' riep Lizzie. Ze begreep er niets van._

'_Je moet springen, Liz.' legde Emma haastig uit. 'En snel!' De vlammen waren al over de helft van de kamer._

'_Wat!' riep Lizzie weer, deze keer verontwaardigd._

'_Je kan het best, Liz, dat weet je best!' sprak Emma haar kleine zus toe. 'Gewoon in jezelf geloven!'_

'_Maar…'_

'_Ik volg direct, Lizzie, dat beloof ik je.' De vlammenzee was nu al over driekwart van de kamer getrokken._

'_Beloof je dat?'_

'_Dat beloof ik, je kan het Lizzie, dat weet ik!'_

_Lizzie haalde diep adem, en ging in het raamkozijn zitten. Ze wierp nog een snelle blik op haar grote zus, en sprong toen, drie verdiepingen hoog. Ze kwam op haar voeten terecht, maar zakte door haar enkel. Ze had pijn, maar stond toen toch terug op. Ze keek omhoog en zag hoe de vlammen al bij het raam waren._

'_Nu jij, Emma!' riep ze. Er kwam geen reactie. 'Emma!' Weer niets. Lizzie raakte in paniek. 'Emma!' Maar Lizzie zag niets, alleen de vlammen, die uit het raam kwamen. 'Emma' fluisterde ze zachtjes, en ze begon te huilen. Het kon niet, haar grote zus, haar voorbeeld, mocht niet dood zijn!_

'_Neeeeeeee!!!'_

'Neeeeeeee!!!' Door die gil schoot Remus wakker. Met een blik op het raam zag hij hoe het onweerde. Onmiddellijk stoof hij zijn kamer uit en liep de gang op. Sirius, die de gil blijkbaar ook gehoord had, stond in de deuropening, met een verschrikt gezicht.

'Wat was dat?' vroeg hij, en Remus wenkte hem om mee te komen en stormde vervolgens Lizzies kamer binnen.

Lizzie zat daar, precies zoals hij verwacht had. Rechtop, grote ogen, gericht op het beregende raam, volledig uitdrukkingloos en klam van het zweet.

'Lizzie, Lizzie gaat het?' Remus kroop op het bed en knipte met zijn vingers voor haar ogen. 'Lizzie, hoor je me? Alles komt goed, Liz, rustig. Ga liggen.' En Remus duwde de schouders van zijn nichtje langzaam neer. 'Goed,' zuchtte hij opgelucht. 'En je, ketting, hier is je ket-' hij zocht naar het juweel, dat om Lizzies hals had moeten hangen. '-ting! Waar is dat ding heen? Ze heeft het vast uitgedaan om naar het bos te gaan.' Hij stond op en liep naar het juwelenkistje dat op het bureau stond. Hij trok een paar laatjes open, en vond al snel wat hij zocht.

'Hier is die ketting,' en hij hield een zilveren juweel in de lucht. Hij liep terug naar Lizzie en deed haar de ketting om. 'Lizzie, hier, je ketting,' en hij nam haar hand en stak de ketting erin. 'zie je, Liz?' Lizzies hand greep het kettinkje stevig vast.

Langzaam kroop Remus van het bed af en begon in een grote, blikken doos te rommelen. Hij haalde er drie kaarsjes uit. Het roze en het blauwe stak hij aan, het zwarte theelichtje bleef uit.

'Euhm…'zei Sirius, die nog steeds in de deuropening stond. Blijkbaar wist hij niet wat te doen.

'Je kan binnen komen, hoor.' Zei Remus, nog steeds met een onrustige ondertoon in zijn stem.

Sirius stapte aarzelend de kamer binnen, en keek Remus aarzelend aan. Die schudde zijn hoofd, en keek terug naar zijn nichtje. Hij had moeten weten dat dit ging gebeuren, het gebeurde iedere keer als het onweerde. Toch had hij weer zonodig op die gil moeten wachten.

'Euhm, wat is er eigenlijk aan de hand?' vroeg Sirius voorzichtig. Hij wou eigenlijk niets vragen, maar Lizzie zag er zo kwetsbaar uit en als hij kon wou hij haar helpen.

Remus zuchtte. 'Ik weet niet of ik het wel mag vertellen.' zei hij vertwijfeld. Hij keek naar zijn nichtje, wiens hand wat ontspande. Remus dacht dat Lizzie hem gehoord had, en dat als een goedkeuring bedoelde. Lizzie vertrouwd Sirius, ze zou het vast niet erg vinden als hij het hem vertelde.

'Wel, het begon allemaal toen Lizzie elf was. Ze was alleen thuis, samen met Emma, haar grote zus. Emma wou wat te eten maken, maar ze had een ongeluk met het gasvuur en er ontstond brand. Het vuur verspreidde zich snel, en Emma en Lizzie zaten vast in een kamer. De enige vrije opening was het raam. Emma zei dat Lizzie eerst moest gaan, en dat zij wel zou volgen. Lizzie sprong, en wachtte op Emma. Alleen kwam die niet meer. De vlammen waren sneller geweest.' Remus had tranen in zijn ogen. Hij haatte dit verhaal. Maar niet zo erg als Lizzie. Die was haar zus kwijt geraakt : haar voorbeeld, haar idool, en haar beste vriendin.

Hij slikte en keek naar Lizzie. Haar ademhaling was rustiger en haar hand was ontspannen. Hij zag hoe ze haar ogen sloot en terug recht ging zitten.

'Je bent er weer.' zei Remus opgelucht. Ook Sirius haalde opgelucht adem. Lizzie knikte. Ze was, zoals altijd, haar stem weer eens kwijt. Zucht.

Remus had het gemerkt. 'Ik ga wel thee zetten, dat zal je goed doen.' Hij stond op en Sirius wou zijn voorbeeld volgen. 'Blijf jij hier, Sirius?' vroeg hij. 'Ik laat Lizzie niet graag alleen.'

Sirius draaide zich om, en zag hoe Lizzie hem smekend aankeek. Hij knikte en ging bij haar aan het voeteinde van het bed zitten.

Remus was beneden thee gaan zetten, en het was stil. Hij zag hoe Lizzie bij iedere donderslag ineen kromp en haar vingers steeds weer naar de ketting gleden.

'Gaat het een beetje?' vroeg hij bezorgd.

Lizzie knikte en keek hem een beetje verward aan. 'Je stelt geen vragen.' Merkte ze op. Haar stem was schor en amper hoorbaar. Ze had haar stembanden zo ongeveer stuk gegild.

'Moet dat dan?' vroeg Sirius kalm, kalmer als eerst.

'Nee, maar-'

'Ssst.' Probeerde Sirius Lizzie het zwijgen op te leggen. 'Als ik jou was zou ik die stem van jou maar wat sparen.' zei Sirius. 'Straks kan je helemaal niet meer praten, en dan gaat het hier véél te stil zijn dus euh…'

Lizzie glimlachte. Even later kwam Remus naar boven met een grote, dampende kom thee. Sirius kon de honing die er in zat gewoon ruiken. Lizzie nam de mok aan en nam haastig een paar slokken. Het was heet, maar haar keel was ook kapot, ze merkte het niet eens. Ze zuchtte van genot en nam nog wat slokken. Het laatste eindje dronk ze en één teug leeg. Ze zette de kom op de grond en blies de kaarsjes uit die nog steeds brandden.

'Het is wel oke, hoor.' Zei ze een beetje lachend toen ze Remus' bezorgde blik zag. Alle spanning die er voordien had gehangen was weg.

Het was stil, maar niet onaangenaam. Na even stond Remus op. 'Ik geloof dat wij beter terug naar onze kamer gaan.' zei hij.

'Nee!' schoot Lizzie direct recht, want ze was weer plat gaan liggen. 'Alsjeblieft, blijf! Anders val ik weer in slaap en herhaald alles zich opnieuw van voor af aan.' Ze zette het beste paar puppy-eyes op dat ze in huis had. 'Toe?'

Remus leek te twijfelen. 'Wat denk jij?' vroeg hij aan Sirius. Die haalde zijn schouders op. 'Voor mij is het best.' Lizzie grijnsde tevreden.

Remus keek zijn nicht gemaakt-zuur aan. 'Jij krijgt ook altijd je zin, hé?' En met die commentaar werd Lizzies grijns alleen maar groter. 'Maar, of je het leuk vind of niet, ik kruip in dat bed. Het is om te bevriezen hier.'

Lizzie sloeg haar ogen ten hemel met een alsof-mij-dat-wat-kan-schelen blik. Ze sloeg het deken weg zodat Remus kon gaan liggen. Sirius leek te twijfelen. 'Ik bijt heus niet!' zei ze, en Sirius moest er om lachen. Hij ging langs de andere kant van Lizzie liggen, zodat zij tussen de twee jongens in lag.

'En, vertel eens.' zei Lizzie zodra iedereen goed lag.

'Vertel wat?'

'Nou gewoon. Alles. Hoe is Zweinstein, de leerkrachten. Wat voor kattenkwaad hebben jullie uitgehaald, hoe is Zweinsveld?' en dan te bedenken dat dit maar een fractie van al haar vragen was.

De jongens begonnen grijnzend te vertellen. Twee uur later vol met gelach en verhalen was het onweer geweken, en konden ze allemaal, en dan vooral Lizzie, met een gerust hart gaan slapen.


	11. Bedaffaires

11. Bedaffaires.

Het was Remus die de volgende ochtend als eerste wakker werd. Hij zag dat de anderen nog sliepen. Hij moest grijnzen toen hij zag dat Lizzie in de armen van Sirius lag. Ze waren zo schattig, ze zouden nog een schattig koppeltje vormen…

Remus stond op en liep de trap af, richting keuken. Hij begon ontbijt te maken, want daar zou Lizzie vandaag dus echt niet aan beginnen. Die blijft, als het van haar afhing, de hele dag in bed liggen. Niet dat hij het haar kwalijk nam, nee. Ze was eigenlijk veel te goed, voor iedereen. Nou ja, voor vrienden dan toch, bij vijanden, dan kan ze nogal uit haar slof schieten! Onbegrijpelijk…

Sirius hoorde hoe iemand de deur sloot. Hij sloeg er geen acht op en wou zich omdraaien om verder te slapen. Maar hij werd door iets teruggetrokken en was gedwongen om op zijn rug te blijven liggen. Hij opende zijn ogen, en keek recht in het gezicht van Lizzie. Hij schrok. Pas nu besefte hij dat hun benen verstrengeld waren. Lizzies armen hingen losjes om Sirius' nek, en hij had zijn armen om Lizzies middel geslagen. Sirius probeerde zich los te krijgen en Lizzie van zich af te duwen (ook al had hij geen flauw idee waarom). Maar Lizzie lag blijkbaar goed op haar gemak en bleef liggen, met haar gezicht op Sirius' borst.

Leuk… Nou ja, eigenlijk wel, hij lag wel goed.

_Sirius, je weet dat je niet zo mag denken! _

Hé, nee! Kwam dat irritante stemmetje hem zo vroeg in de morgen (het was net elf uur gepasseerd.) al lastig vallen?

Ik denk wat ik wil, en hou je kop, is dat echt zoveel gevraagd?! Snauwde hij het stemmetje toe.

Sirius ging verder met zijn poging om zich los te krijgen, wat echt wel moeilijk was. Eerst probeerde hij zijn benen terug te krijgen, en zijn armen ook. Gelukkig was Lizzies greep niet sterk, en even later stond hij gewoon recht, zonder Lizzie gewekt te hebben.

Juist toen Sirius de deur sloot kwam Remus de trap opstommelen met een dienblad, vol eten, borden en een juskan.

'Hé, wat hulp zou handig zijn!' zei Remus, die haast bezweek onder het gewicht van alle spullen. Snel nam Sirius de drie borden en de juskan, die echt veel woog. Ze liepen de kamer van Lizzie terug in en zetten het dienblad op de vensterbank. Lizzie leek nog te slapen, wat Remus verbaasde. Hoe had Sirius zich uit die greep weten te krijgen zonder Lizzie wakker te maken?

'Slaapt die nu nog?' Sirius haalde zijn schouders op. Remus liep naar zijn nichtje en probeerde haar te wekken, maar Lizzie draaide zich om en sliep gewoon verder.

Remus keek met een schuin oog naar Lizzie, en kreeg plots een sneaky grijns op zijn gezicht. Hij vloog de kamer uit en kwam terug met een emmer ijskoud water. Sirius kreeg dezelfde grijns op zijn gezicht en nam gretig de emmer vast.

'Drie, twee, één!' er klonk een luide plons, gevolgd door een luidere gil. Lizzie schoot verschrikkelijk snel recht en begon als een gek te tieren.

'Remus! Sirius! Hoe durven jullie, heb ik de hele nacht geen oog dicht kunnen doen, maken jullie mij zo wakker! Ik sliep net goed! Schandalig gewoon, hoe durven jullie! Ze zouden jullie moeten opsluiten, ik lag juist goed, ik-' Lizzie kon niet verder niet gaan, want Remus smeet geamusseerd een handdoek in haar gezicht. Blijkbaar schreeuwde ze wel vaker het kot zo bijeen.

'Liz, hou je kop! En het is niet dat we je echt hebben wakker gemaakt, dus maak er niet zo'n spel van.'

'Hoezo, ik sliep niet echt?' zei ze verwijtend. Lizzie was kwaad.

'Als je echt sliep, zou je nooit zo snel kunnen reageren. Je hebt jezelf verraden, Liz!' zei Remus vrolijk.

Lizzie gromde. Wat haattte ze het als Remus gelijk had, en ze er niets tegenin kon brengen. Ze stond op en liep naar de kast. Ze haalde er een kaki T-shirt uit met legerprints, en een kaki zomerschortje.

'Wat ga je doen?' vroeg Remus verbaasd.

'Ik ga mij omkleden,' zei Lizzie. Haar stem gaf weer hoe ze zich voelde: kwaad, woedend gewoon. 'Weet je, een emmer water, plus een wit T-shirt, dat geeft een nogal generend effect. Zoals Sirius blijkbaar al ondervonden heeft.'

Lizzie smeet de handdoek in Sirius' starende gezicht. Daardoor werd hij terug op aarde geroepen. Zelf had hij niet doorgehad dat hij had zitten staren, maar ja. Door dat water was Lizzies T-shirt haast transparant, kon hij daar nu wat aan doen?!

Even later kwam Lizzie terug de kamer binnen, met droge kleren deze keer. Ze liep naar het bed en nam een stukje toast. De jongens hadden zich blijkbaar niet kunnen inhouden, want er was al veel geplunderd. Ze at zwijgend haar toast op en dronk een glas vers sinaasappelsap. De kan was ook al voor meer dan de helft leeg.

Na even verbrak Sirius de stilte. 'Zeg, wat bedoelde je eigenlijk daarnet met dat we Lizzie niet echt hadden wakker gemaakt.' Hij stelde de vraag aan Remus, maar Lizzie gaf antwoord.

'Dat ik niet echt sliep, en al wakker was. Meestal ben ik al vroeg wakker, maar heb ik geen zin om op te staan, dus blijf ik gewoon liggen. Ik was al een klein halfuurtje wakker,' zei ze. 'hoezo?' Dat laatste was nonchalant, maar ze wist perfect waar Sirius schrik voor had. Hij had voorzichtig uit dat bed willen kruipen, en Lizzie was al wakker. Lizzie vond het eigenlijk wel jammer dat hij zonodig wou opstaan, want eigenlijk lag ze echt goed.

Sirius vloekte in zichzelf. Had hij zich mooi belachelijk gemaakt! Maar Lizzie was desondanks gewoon blijven liggen. Misschien voelde zij ook wat voor hem? En met die gedachten ging zijn humeur van kwaad naar blij.

Ook Remus had zo z'n binnenpretjes. Hij kon zich perfect het gezicht van Sirius voorstellen toen hij wakker werd, en als hij geweten had dat Lizzie wakker was… Remus vond het zó jammer dat hij daar geen foto van had. Ja, het was goud waard, zo van die bedaffaires.


	12. De Wegisweg in een Lizzieway

12. De Wegisweg in een Lizzie-way.

Het was nog zo'n twee weken voor school weer begon toen hun brieven aankwamen. Voor Lizzie zat er ook een extra perkament bij, namelijk het toestemmingsformulier voor Zweinsveld. Nadat Lizzie er zelf in een doktershandschrift een naam onder zette (die van haar vader), met het excuus dat haar ouders niet meer thuis kwamen voor het einde van de vakantie, begon Sirius Remus uit te kafferen omdat hij hém eerst had uitgekafferd toen hij zei dat hij klassenoudste ging worden. Maar Sirius had gelijk gehad, er zat bij Remus inderdaad een klassenoudstebadge bij.

'Ik zei het toch!' riep Sirius voor de zoveelste keer.

'Ja, we weten het ondertussen wel Sluipvoet!' riep Remus terug. 'En stop nu zo met roepen, ik weet niet hoé je er in slaagt, maar je overstemt Lizzies kabaal!'

'Het is geen kabaal, het is geen techno!' riep Lizzie terug.

'Ja, en dat weten we ondertussen óók wel!' gaf Sirius een steek, hij kon het gewoon niet laten. Lizzie had blijkbaar dezelfde bezigheid als Sirius: steken geven. En ze was er nog verdomd goed in ook. Eerst hadden ze gewoon geteld hoeveel steken ze al hadden, maar aangezien Sirius niet tegen zijn verlies kon (hoe hardnekkig hij het ook bleef ontkennen), hadden ze maar een bord genomen en Lizzie had er drie namen op geschreven. Het bord was zodanig betoverd dat het alles bijhield wat moest, en dus iedere keer als er iemand een steek gaf, kwam er een streepje bij. En nu, door die ene steek, had Sirius een streepje gekregen, en stond hij weer aan kop. Lizzie stond één punt achter, en helemaal laatst stond Remus, die niet zo hard mee deed aan de stekenwedstrijd, hoewel hij het soms gewoon niet kon laten.

Lizzie keek naar het bord, en grijnsde. Sirius had de vonk gegeven, maar Lizzie ging zorgen voor het vuur. 'Het is niet mijn schuld dat je geen verschillende muziekstijlen kunt onderscheiden! (steek 1) Dat kan jou brein blijkbaar niet aan, als jij al een brein hebt! (steek 2, steek 3). Maar dat je dít niet kent, verbaast me toch! Alle jongens weten wat techno en jump is, en je gaat me nu toch niet vertellen dat je niet kunt jumpen, hé!' (steek 4, steek 5)

'Wat is jumpen?' vroeg Sirius, en gaf met die vraag de zesde steek als punt voor Lizzie, op zichzelf dan nog.

Lizzie keek hem aan met een dit-meen-je-nu-niet-hé blik. Maar zijn stilzwijgen betekende genoeg. Lizzie slaakte een diepe zucht, sloeg haar ogen ten hemel en richtte haar aandacht terug op het gesprek. Eerst wou ze nog wat meer steken in Sirius' gezicht smijten, maar ze stond alweer met vijf punten voor, en besloot hem maar uit te leggen wat jumpen was.

Na een jumpsessie van een tiental minuten was Sirius uitgeput. Hij had gevraagd waarom Lizzie enkel hem zo afpeigerde, maar blijkbaar had Lizzie zich al eerder geamuseerd met jumpen door het Remus aan te leren. O, help!

Lizzie richtte haar aandacht terug op de brief. 'Zouden we vandaag niet onze boeken gaan halen?' vroeg ze. 'Dan zijn we daar al van af.' De jongens stemden met haar idee in, en ze vertrokken naar de Wegisweg. Ze waren eerst naar Klieder & Vlek geweest voor hun boeken, en dan naar de apotheek voor wat ingrediënten die ze nodig hadden. Lizzie was op het geniale idee gekomen om extra ingrediënten te kopen, zo van die dat anders enkel in Slakhoorns privé-voorraadkast zaten. Je kon er echt machtige dingen mee maken. Lizzie twijfelde nog, maar misschien zou ze de Wisseldrank-stunt nogmaals uithalen.

Nu stonden ze in madame Mallekins boetiek, aangezien Lizzie helemaal geen schoolgewaden had. Ze stond op een verhoogje, en madame Mallekin was druk in de weer met naald en draad, bezig de mouwen van haar jurk in te korten. Lizzie moest deze maat wel, ze had lange benen. Maar dat is nu eenmaal het kenmerk van een danseres, dacht Lizzie, terwijl ze daar stond.

'Hej Wormstaart, dat is lang geleden!' Sirius begroette een jongen met blond haar, die wat mollig was en net binnen was komen wandelen.

'Dat is lang geleden, Sluipvoet. Maanling.' piepte de jongen terug. Lizzie begreep dat dit Peter Pippeling moest zijn. Ze vond hem nogal creepy. Ze lette niet meer op het gesprek, dat over de schoolboeken ging. Na een paar minuten was hij weer weg, hij was schijnbaar enkel naar binnen gekomen omdat hij Remus en Sirius had herkend.

'Eigenlijk kan ik hem dus niet meer uitstaan, weet je.' zei Sirius toen Pippeling weg was.

'Ik ook niet,' hoorde ze Remus bevestigen. 'Eigenlijk zouden we hem moeten vervangen.'

'Ja,' zei Sirius 'een vervanger, dat is het!' Zijn blik dwaalde af naar Lizzie, en zijn ogen begonnen te schitteren. 'Of een vervangster…'

Lizzie keek hem niet begrijpend aan, en juist toen ze wou vragen wat hij bedoelde, zei madame Mallekin dat Lizzie zich weer mocht omkleden. Wat Lizzie met alle plezier deed. Alle gewaden waren zwart. En ook alleen zwart. Maar je zou het vergeten dat zij zo gekleed ging gaan. Voor ze afrekende kocht ze eerst nog een paar felle riemen en juwelen. En haarspullen om het af te maken. Ze moest toch op één of andere manier gezien worden. Nou ja, ze wou niet doen zoals de anderen. En dát moest gezien worden.

Even later stonden ze weer op de Wegisweg. Ze hadden nu al hun spullen, en ze besloten een ijsje te halen bij Floriaan Fanieltjes ijssalon. Maar onderweg werden ze opgehouden door Lizzie, aangezien zij persé de nieuwe bezems bij Zwik & Zwachels Zwerkbalpaleis wilde gaan bekijken.

'Je gaat me nu toch niet zeggen dat jij kan vliegen, hé?' zei Sirius, lichtjes spottend.

'Sterker nog,' zei Lizzie, die haar ogen niet van de nieuwste Zilveren Pijl haalde. 'Op Beauxbatons was ik een van de beste Zwerkbalspelers.'

'Welke positie had je dan?' vroeg Sirius, die haar niet geloofde.

'Drijver, dé Drijver, zoals ze zeiden. Ik was niet alleen het enige meisje dat Zwerkbal speelde, maar ook de gevaarlijkste en beste Drijver die er was. Volgens de commentaar toch.' Met een zucht haalde Lizzie haar neus van de vitrine.

Even later kwam ze weer naar buiten met haar nieuwe bezem. Ze had het weer niet kunnen laten.

'Echt knetter gewoon!' zei Sirius, totaal verbaasd hoe ze toch steeds zo abrupt kon reageren. 'En dat is familie van jóú?!' dat laatste was naar Remus gericht, maar toch was het wéér Lizzie die antwoord gaf.

'Ja, wen er maar aan!' zei ze vrolijk. Ze huppelde haast. Lizzie was echt véél te vrolijk. Waarom was ze eigenlijk plots zo vrolijk? Door haar nieuwe bezem? Kon iemand haar dat ding misschien ontnemen, dat?! Dan is ze wat minder happy. Oh, nee! Dan krijgen we een depressieve Lizzie! Slechte gedachte, zéér slecht! Ok, laat haar die bezem dan maar houden. Whatever, beter een happy Lizzie dan een depressieve Lizzie.

'En gaan we nu ijs halen?' vroeg Remus, die het blijkbaar niet kon houden van de warmte. Het was middag en de zon brandde. En na elk een ijsje,- ok, twee ijsjes- goed dan, drie- oke, oke! Na elk vijf ijsjes te hebben verpatst, gingen ze terug naar de Lekke Ketel, om met brandstof terug thuis te geraken.


	13. Zon, zee strand en jongens

13. Zon, zee, strand en … jongens.

Het was nog maar een week voordat school weer begon, en Lizzie was op het superieure idee gekomen om te gaan kamperen aan zee. Niet eens met een betoverde tent, die hadden hun ouders al mee, néé! Een gewone, veel te kleine dreuzeltent, waar ze met hun drieën in moesten geraken! Aan zee, zomaar, in de duinen. Sirius snapte echt niet hoe ze op het idee gekomen was. Na lang zeuren hadden hij een Remus er tenslotte toch mee ingestemd. En nu stonden ze daar dus, aan zee, in de duinen, op een godverlaten strand.

Lizzie had ongeveer in haar eentje de hele tent opgezet. Hoe ze daar in geslaagd was, helemaal alleen, hoefde Sirius niet te weten. Hij en Remus hadden eerst wat geholpen door spullen aan te geven, maar aangezien ze de hele tijd de foute spullen aangaven, waren ze er maar snel mee opgehouden en waren ze in de zee gaan zwemmen. Toen ze terug waren, stond niet alleen de tent al recht, maar was Lizzie ook al aan het koken op een minuscuul klein gasvuurtje. Sirius vroeg niet hoe dat ding werkte, hij had er de energie niet meer voor. Ze aten wat, en gingen toen slapen.

Toen Sirius de volgende ochtend wakker werd, zag hij dat de anderen al op waren.

'Goedemorgen!' zei Lizzie vrolijk toen Sirius zich in het zand liet ploffen en een geeuw onderdrukte.

'Is er geen eten?' zei hij verbaasd.

'Jij bent ook wel erg, hé!' zei Remus hoofdschuddend. 'Nog geen minuut uit bed en al honger hebben.' Maar juist op dat moment gromde de buik van Remus. Lizzie en Sirius schoten in de lach, en na enige aarzeling, Remus ook. Zodra ze uitgelachen zei Lizzie dat ze wel naar de bakker en supermarkt zou gaan.

'Zo?' vroeg Sirius, zijn wenkbrauwen optrekkend. Hij bekeek Lizzie, en ze leek nu pas door te hebben dat ze haar pyjama nog aanhad. Het was te zeggen: een lichtblauw shortje en een donkerblauw oversized T-shirt. Lizzie weigerde hardnekkig om nog lichtgekleurde T-shirts aan te doen als er ook maar een béétje water in de buurt kwam. Lizzie reikte achter zich, en zonder te kijken viste ze haar toilettas uit de tent. Ze begon haar haar te kammen en deed het in een zijwaartse staart. Daarna knoopte ze haar T-shirt op zodat ze met een blote buik rondliep. Die durft!

'En niemand die er ooit wat van merkt.' zei Lizzie. Ze stond op en met een tas en wat dreuzelgeld vertrok ze naar de supermarkt.

Remus was net beginnen klagen dat het niet zo verstandig was om Lizzie alleen de stad in te laten gaan met al het geld toen Lizzie terugkwam, vergezeld door twee jongens. Achter hun liep er nog een groep jongens, ze waren met een vijftal. De twee jongens die naast Lizzie liepen droegen elk zo'n twee of drie zware tassen, en zelf had Lizzie niets vast.

'Hé, jongens!' riep ze zodra de afstand tussen hun niet te groot was. 'Maak je vooral geen zorgen over het geld! Zij hebben betaald!' Ze wees op de twee jongens naast haar, en naar het groepje achter haar. Zodra ze bij de jongens was ging ze zitten, en zei tegen de jongens dat ze de tassen wel konden neerzetten. Dat deden ze en liepen haastig naar het groepje.

'Jij hebt die jongens laten betalen?' vroeg Remus verbaasd.

'Wat nou, daarnet zat je nog te klagen dat Lizzie al het geld ging op doen.' zei Sirius.

'Ja, vast…' kwam Lizzie ertussen. 'waar zien jullie mij voor aan?'

'Voor iemand die graag nieuwe spullen heeft voor in haar kledingkast.' Wees Remus haar terecht, en haalde een rokje uit één van de tassen.

'Ja, zeg, die jongens hadden al betaald in de supermarkt voor ik nee kon zeggen, en sleepten me daarna de hele stad door voor een leuk cadeautje.' Lizzies toon was wat klagend. Blijkbaar ging ze liever op zelfgekozen tijdstippen shoppen. Lizzie begon toastjes te maken, en alledrie aten ze. Na te hebben ontbeten ging Lizzie de tent terug in. Ze deed hem helemaal toe, en kleedde zich om in haar slaapzak. Je kan de tent ook van buiten openen, en ze had er niet zo'n zin in dat Sirius of haar neef even ongevraagd kwam binnenvallen, ook al zou ze er niets tegen in kunnen brengen. Dan maar zo.

En nog geen minuut later lag Lizzie in het water. Sirius en Remus volgden haar voorbeeld, maar Remus bleef toch even aan de rand van het water staan. Lizzie was hem weer wat beginnen plagen, totdat Sirius hem het water in duwde. Hij viel er recht met zijn gezicht in, zodat hij proestend terug overeind kwam.

'Sirius!' riep hij kwaad. 'Hoe durf je zomaar iemand in de rug aan te vallen! Dat is vals! Jij, jij, jij…' Hij zocht naar een sterk genoeg scheldwoord. 'SECRETUS!!!'

'WAT!!!' riep Sirius verontwaardigd. 'Hoe durf je me uit te maken voor DAT! Het slijmerige, vettige, gore, creepy, langharige (sorry Remus) DING!!!'

Ze keken elkaar woedend aan, en bleven zo staan. Na tien seconden Lizzies gelach te hebben aangezien, schoten ze ook in de lach.

Nog een halfuurtje bleven ze in het water, en gingen toen terug naar hun plekje bij de tent. Lizzie nam een handdoek en spreidde die uit, zodat ze er op kon gaan liggen. Ze nam een boek en begon te lezen, maar pas nadat ze haar mp-3 op een paar miniboxen had aangesloten. Ze kon echt niet zonder haar muziek. Ook Remus begon te lezen, en Sirius besloot heel wijselijk dat ook maar te doen. Hij nam zijn boek Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, en begon een aantal interessante vervloekingen te bestuderen. Remus had zijn boek van Gedaanteverwisseling genomen, maar Lizzie las blijkbaar geen schoolboek. Om de zoveel tijd schoot ze in de lach, of zei ze zachtjes 'Oooh…'. Of ze riep geschokt 'Oh, my God!'. Lizzie had haar boek na een halfuurtje al uit, en bleef even liggen, haar boek toe, haar benen in de lucht. Ze liet haar blik langs de zee en het strand glijden, en haar ogen schoten uit haar kassen toen ze het groepje jongens zag.

'Zijn die hier nu nog?' zei ze verbaasd. 'Ik dacht dat ze wel weg zouden gaan, zodra ze jullie zouden zien.' Haar stem had een ondertoon van irritatie.

'Hm, ik denk niet dat ze dáárdoor weg zouden gaan hoor Liz.' zei Remus.

'Bwaa, hoe dan wel?' klonk ze triest.

'Ik weet niet of er iets gaat werken,' zei Sirius. 'Die blijven hier net zo lang zitten totdat je met iemand uit gaat.'

'Hé, echt?' haar stem was verveeld, geïrriteerd en verachtend.

'Ja, ik ben vrij zeker.'

Lizzie zuchtte. 'Leuk…' Hier had ze echt geen zin in. Ze wou zich amuseren, lachen en plezier hebben. Niet uitgaan met de eerste de beste jongen die ze hier tegenkwam. 'Hier geraak ik nooit van af. Tenzij…' ze keek op naar Sirius. Lizzie had een niet veel goeds voorspellende blik in haar ogen, en Sirius keek haar vragend aan. Toen besefte Sirius wat Lizzie net in haar hoofd had gehaald, en zijn blik werd angstig.

'No way, vergeet het maar!' zei hij, nog voordat ze iets gevraagd had.

'Maar, hoe kan ik anders-' begon Lizzie, maar Sirius brak haar af.

'Echt niet! Daar begin ik niet aan.' Lizzie keek hem met puppy oogjes aan. 'Neen, ik ga niet jou vriendje spelen!' zei hij kwaad. Mokkend ging Lizzie weer liggen, een ander plan bedenkend. Sirius snapte niet hoe ze het in haar hoofd haalde. Dat hij haar vriendje ging spelen? Echt niet. Eigenlijk zou hij niet liever willen, maar dan echt. Niet even gaan spelen, gewoon om een paar anderen weg te krijgen. Sirius zou zich vies voelen, gebruikt. Geen idee hoe vies, aangezien hij gewoonlijk degene was met de meeste meisjes, of die nu dachten dat het echt was, of of ze nu zelf een weddingschap hadden afgesloten. Maar dit was anders, Lizzie was een vriendin geworden, en ze was dan nog de nicht van Remus. Hij had ondertussen wel door dat het Remus niet boeide met wie Lizzie omging, of met wie ze wat had. Zucht.

Lizzie stond mokkend op en liep naar de zee. Ze ging het water in, en zwom wat heen en weer. Ze vond dit niet leuk. Die jongens zaten de hele tijd naar haar te staren, en Sirius wou haar er niet van af helpen. Zo moeilijk kon dat nu toch niet zijn? Hij was nota bene de casanova van Zweinstein, hij wist heus wel hoe hij met meisjes om moest gaan! Maar langs de andere kant begreep Lizzie het ook wel. Zoiets doe je eigenlijk niet, casanova of niet. Heimelijk had ze eigenlijk wel gehoopt dat hij haar ooit misschien zelf uit zou vragen, daar zou ze nog ja op durven antwoorden. Dat hoopje zielig aan de rand van het water zou ze gewoon afwijzen. Ze kenden niet eens haar naam. Ze hadden er wel achter gevraagd, maar waren direct verder gegaan met zichzelf voor te stellen. Lizzie verachtte zo'n type jongens. Enkel aan zichzelf denken! Ba, daar kon ze op spuwen!

Na een paar minuten ging Lizzie het water terug uit. Ze werd, nog voor ze wel degelijk op droog zand stond, al tegen gehouden door één van de jongens.

'Ehm, hey!' Lizzie glimlachte, maar ze wist dat het er geforceerd uit zag. 'Ik vroeg me af of je misschien met me uit zou willen?' vroeg de jongen langzaam, een beetje beschaamd.

'Heel lief dat je het vraagt, maar nee, bedankt.' Lizzie liep snel door, maar ze werd halfweg weer tegengehouden door een andere jongen. Hij vroeg ook of zij misschien met hem uit wou gaan, en Lizzie zei weer van niet. Alleen bleef deze jongen aandringen, en Lizzie kon niet anders dan steeds korter van stuk te worden. Hij was haast aan het smeken, toen Lizzie hem met een zucht gewoon voorbij liep.

Toen Lizzie eindelijk weer op hun plek was, keek ze Sirius kwaad aan voor ze ging liggen. Ze liet zich opdrogen en begon een nieuw boek. Ze had het muziekgenre op iets harders gezet, rock in plaats van pop. Ook had ze het volume wat luider gezet, als teken van woede. Om de zoveel tijd wierp ze een kwade blik op Sirius.

'Goed, goed, jij je zin!' riep hij haast, ten einde raad. 'Ik zal je vriendje spelen, maar echt niet langer dan dat die losers hier zitten, begrepen.'

'Echt? Oh, bedankt Sirius, je bent een schat!' Lizzie kroop naar Sirius en drukt hem een kus op de wang. 'Echt! Bedankt!'

'Jaja, al goed.' mompelde hij. Hij richtte zijn aandacht terug op z'n boek en wist dat hij wat bloosde. Lizzie had gelukkig niets gemerkt, en ging terug lezen. En Remus, die zat lichtjes te grinniken, maar ook achter zijn boek, zodat niemand hem zag. Die twee waren gewoon voorbestemd voor elkaar! Hij vroeg zich af hoe lang ze elkaar zouden blijven ontlopen.

'Gaan jullie mee zwemmen?' vroeg Lizzie, een kwartiertje later. Ze voelde de starende ogen in haar nek prikken, en ze wou er van af. De jongens knikten en stonden op. Sirius kwam naast Lizzie lopen, en nam haar hand vast. Gelukkig, hij was zijn belofte niet vergeten. Hij zou niet moeten proberen… Ze doken het water in, en plots, zonder waarschuwing, begon Sirius haar te kietelen. Lizzie draaide zich met een ruk om.

'Waar was dat goed voor?' siste ze, ze kon helemaal niet tegen kietelen. Sirius keek haar in de ogen. Eerst met een wat-denk-je-ik-hou-me-hier-aan-die-stomme-belofte-van-jou blik, maar daarna stonden zijn ogen vragend.

'Zeker dat je dit wilt?' fluisterde hij.

'Ja, vrij zeker, ja.' antwoordde Lizzie. Sirius zuchtte en trok Lizzie tegen zich aan. Hij hield haar ogen vast, en Lizzie was er een ogenblik bijna zeker van dat in zijn ogen dezelfde emotie te lezen was als in de hare: liefde. Maar veel tijd had Lizzie niet om er over na te denken. Sirius kwam steeds dichter, en toen voelde Lizzie een paar tedere lippen op de hare. Lizzie sloot haar ogen en zoende hem terug. Ze ging op haar tenen staan en legde haar armen om zijn hals. Zo stonden ze daar even te zoenen, totdat Sirius zich los maakte. Lizzie opende haar ogen en keek recht in de zijne. Even keken ze elkaar aan, op een manier die evenveel zei als: en wat nu?

Maar toen kreeg Sirius een lichte grijns op zijn gelaat, en spatte wat water in Lizzies gezicht. Daarnet had Lizzie niet gemerkt dat ze zeker tot haar middel in het water stond. Het water maakte haar wakker uit haar trance, en ze zag hoe Sirius wegdook. De smeerlap! Lizzie dook achter hem aan, en ze wist hem in te halen. Ze ging op zijn rug zitten, zodat hij niet nog eens weg kon lopen. Sirius had daarna Lizzie weer het water in gekregen, en zij probeerde hem dat betaald te zetten. Nog zeker een kwartier gingen ze door met het gestoei, en gingen, tot slot, volledig uitgeput, terug naar de tent. Tot Lizzies opluchting waren de jongens weg. Die zoen had het blijkbaar gedaan, want daarvoor hadden ze nog zitten kijken. Tevreden glimlachend begon ze te koken, en daarna gingen ze naar bed. Ze waren niet van plan om al te slapen, maar het begon donker te worden en niemand had zin om in de koude buiten te blijven zitten.


	14. At the Disco

14. At the disco.

Even later lagen ze allemaal vrolijk pratend in hun slaapzak. Net toen ze besloten te gaan slapen (vijf uur later…) klonk er een donderslag. Lizzie schoot recht en keek naar boven, alhoewel ze door de tent heen de lucht helemaal niet kon zien.

'Nou, voorlopig nog geen bedtijd, dus.' zei Remus een beetje vermoeid, en ging ook zitten. Hij was wel moe, maar wou zijn nichtje het niet aandoen om hier alleen te zitten.

'Mooi!' zei Sirius blij, en hij ging verder met zijn verhaal dat nog niet uit was. Vrolijk vertelde hij verder over die keer dat ze professor Perkamentus de keukens hadden zien binnengaan en terug naar buiten komen met een stuk chocoladecake. Lizzie luisterde wel, maar bij iedere donderslag rilde ze en ze kreeg ze het steeds kouder. Na zo'n vijf keer het gevoel te hebben gehad dat iemand een emmer water over haar hoofd gooide, zei Remus:

'Dit gaat zo niet. Kom, je kan die slaapzakken aan elkaar ritsen. Dat is wat warmer, geloof ik.' En Remus had gelijk. Ze haalden de slaapzakken uit elkaar en ritsten ze aan elkaar vast, zodat ze één grote slaapzak hadden. Veel warmer vond Lizzie het niet, maar Remus kwam tegen haar liggen en begon over haar arm te wrijven zodat ze wat zou opwarmen. Wat had ze toch een schat van een neef! Lizzie trok Sirius naar zich toe, en hij begon over haar dij de wrijven, en zodra die een beetje doorbloed was, haar kuiten.

Het warmde Lizzie wat op, maar toch had ze amper kunnen slapen. Niet alleen uit vrees om die nachtmerrie weer te hebben, maar ook omdat ze haar ketting en kaarsjes niet mee had. Die had ze echt nodig: De ketting had ze van haar zus gekregen toen ze voor het eerst naar Beauxbatons ging. Het was een zilveren L met een zeemeerminnetje en een ballerina. Het waren Lizzies en Emma's twee grootste passies. En de kaarsjes… het roze was voor de dans, en het blauwe voor het zwemmen. Het zwarte voor de dood, maar dat mocht nooit aan. Het was een teken dat ze Emma niet vergeten was, maar als je een zwarte kaars brandt brengt dat slechte geesten in huis. Lizzie vond het maar stom bijgeloof, en Emma ook, maar haar zus had altijd gezegd nooit onnodige dingen te riskeren als je het anders kon.

Tegen zes uur was het onweer weg, en was Lizzie eindelijk in slaap gevallen. Pas tegen twaalven 's middags werden ze wakker. Lizzie, die als enige met het kleine vuurtje overweg kon, had helemaal geen zin om te koken. Dus besloten zij naar een pizzeria te gaan. Ze bestelden elk een pizza, en aten die aan een tafeltje op. Lizzie begon te lachen toen Sirius vroeg wat er in zijn glas zat.

'Dat is cola, en don't worry, het bijt niet. ''t Is een Dreuzeldrankje.'

De rest van de dag was het prachtig weer, maar toch was het 's avonds weer beginnen regenen en onweren. Soms haatte Lizzie de natuur echt. Maar rond drie, vier uur eindigde het onweer en kon Lizzie toch een beetje slapen.

Twee dagen na de eerste keer onweer, was Lizzie met een vredig gevoel wakker geworden. Ze zuchtte en bleef liggen, geen zin om van dat zacht luchtbed af te gaan.

Eindelijk wakker?' hoorde ze een bekende stem zeggen. Lizzie opende eerst één oog, en daarna ook het tweede.

'Sirius?' vroeg Lizzie verbaasd, aangezien Sirius wel erg dicht bij haar lag. Ze keek hem verward aan, en besefte toen dat haar armen om zijn nek lagen. Ook waren hun benen verstrengeld, en Sirius had zijn handen van haar middel gehaald. Voorzichtig duwde hij Lizzie van zich af, ze liet hem doen.

Sirius grinnikte. 'En nú laat je dat wel toe.' zei hij. Lizzie keek hem niet begrijpend aan. 'Daarnet, toen je nog sliep, probeerde ik je wel zo'n vijf keer van me af te duwen, en telkens weer sloeg je je armen weer om m'n nek.' Sirius keek haar aan. 'Jij bent écht niet normaal, hé?' Sirius had haar zo gelegd dat Lizzie nu op haar rug lag, en Sirius' hoofd bleef boven dat van haar hangen. Hij keek haar recht in de ogen, en Lizzie had even de drang om hem te zoenen. In zijn ogen zag ze dat hij dat ook wel wilde, maar dat hij niet durfde. Toen ging hij toch maar weer rechtop zitten.

'Ga maar weer slapen. 't Is nog vroeg.' zei hij. Lizzie sloot haar ogen, en ze voelde nog hoe hij een lok achter haar oor streek.

Sirius stapte de tent uit, met veel spijt.

_Zet het uit je hoofd! _Bleef dat stomme stemmetje maar drammen, alhoewel Sirius én het stemmetje wisten dat het geen effect had.

'Aaah!' schreeuwde Lizzie die avond toen het wéér onweerde. 'Ik heb er genoeg van! Dat is nu al heel de tijd! Ik ben het beu om hier te blijven liggen en wachten! Als ik toch niet kan slapen, ga ik iets anders doen! En jullie gaan mee!' Dat laatste was tegen Sirius en Remus.

Lizzie stond op en begon zich om te kleden in een hoekje van de tent. Daarna stak ze haar haar op met een speld, en was ze klaar. 'Waar wachten jullie op?' vroeg ze aan de jongens, die daarna rechtschoten.

'Zeg, ehm, Lizzie, klein vraagje,' zei Remus een kleine tien minuten later toen ze over de dijk liepen onder een paraplu, 'waar gaan we heen?'

'Een plaats waar het droog is,' zei Lizzie. 'Een plaats waar je me altijd zult vinden als ik zoek ben.' ze hield halt. 'Een plaats waar er wordt gedanst.'

Ze waren voor een discotheek blijven staan. De lichten gaven aan dat het _De Vuurflits _heette. Was er niet een bezem die ze nog aan het ontwikkelen waren die zo heette? Het kon nog gerust twintig jaar duren voor die af was.

Lizzie liep naar de ingang en liet een pasje zien. De bewaker knikte één keer en Lizzie mocht doorlopen. Sirius en Remus liepen schichtig naar de bewaker.

'Hebben jullie een pasje?' vroeg de bewaker. De jongens schudden hun hoofd. 'Dan moeten jullie inkom betalen.' zei de bewaker. De jongens keken elkaar aan. Ze hadden helemaal geen Dreuzelgeld!

'Ze horen bij mij.' schoot Lizzie hun te hulp.

De bewaker knikte. 'Ja, dat zegt genoeg. Loop maar door.' De jongens liepen door en volgden Lizzie naar binnen.

'Ehm, Liz?' Lizzie draaide haar hoofd naar Sirius. 'Krijgen we nog uitleg?' vroeg hij, verwijzend naar de 'dat zegt genoeg'.

Lizzie lachte. 'In Frankrijk is er ook een dichtheek van _De Vuurflits_, en daar ben ik kind aan huis.'

'En hoe komt het dat ze jou hier ook kennen?' vroeg Remus terwijl ze naar de bar liepen om iets warm te halen.

'Zie je dat scherm daar?' Lizzie wees naar een reusachtig scherm dat bijna de hele muur in beslag nam. De jongens knikten. 'Wel, wat je daar op ziet zijn beelden van de disco daar. Wij zien beelden vanuit Frankrijk, en ginder zien ze ons.' legde Lizzie geduldig uit. 'En ze spelen ook dezelfde muziek, dus daar horen ze nu ook _She's like the wind_, net als hier.' Lizzie draaide zich naar de bar en bestudeerde de borden met de dranklijsten op. 'Ik neem gewoon Boterbier, en jullie?'

De jongens keken naar het bord. 'Lizzie, er staat helemaal geen Boterbier bij!' zei Remus.

Lizzie rolde met haar ogen. 'Neem jullie toverstaf eens vast.' De jongens keken haar verbaasd aan. 'Doe gewoon.' zei Lizzie, die haar eigen toverstaf al vast had. De jongens deden wat ze zei en nu stond er veel meer op. Boterbier, Oude Klare's Jonge Borrel, violierswatertje, Vuurwhisky, het stond er allemaal bij!

'Dit is de enige discotheek die voor tovenaars opgericht is. Hoewel het naar ik hoor vol zit met Dreuzels. Maar je kan gewoon met Sikkels betalen en zo, geen probleem.' Ze bestelden drie Boterbier en gingen aan een tafeltje zitten. Ze dronken hun Boterbier op, en Lizzie kon amper stilzitten. Toen ze _Check on it_ van Destiny Child opzetten, kon ze het niet meer houden.

'Ik ga dansen! Komen jullie mee?' Zonder een antwoord af te wachten liep Lizzie de dansvloer op en de jongens volgden. Lizzie begon te dansen, en samen amuseerden ze zich best.

Na _Check on it_ kwam _Ladies Night_ van Atomic Kitten, daarna _We Ride_ van Rihanna, gevolgd door _Pump it_ van The Black Eyed Peas. Zodra ze _4ever_ van The Veronicas opzetten, spraken ze wat door de micro. Lizzie keek onmiddellijk naar het scherm. Ze wist dat er maar een beperkt aantal mensen de mogelijk hadden gekregen om iets door de micro te zeggen. Zij was er één van.

'Dit lied is voor onze beste vriendin die naar Engeland verhuisd is. We weten niet of je dit hoort, Lizzie, maar we zijn je heus niet vergeten!'

Lizzie had met een blik op het scherm genoeg geweten en was naar het podium gesprint. In haar vlucht had ze een micro meegenomen. 'Ik hoor je best, Laurine, de speakers staan hier even luid als daar. En ik ben jullie ook niet vergeten hoor!' Lizzie wist dat Laurine nu naar het scherm stond de staren. Lizzie maakte een slide, wierp een kushandje, stapte in een cirkel en danste met Sophie en Catherine die gelijk waren beginnen dansen. Na vier tellen maakte Laurine dezelfde beweging als Lizzie net gedaan had en dansten ze met hun vieren gelijk op de muziek. Normaal moest Michelle er ook nog zijn, maar die zat nog in Amerika.

Iedereen was op het ritme van de muziek beginnen klappen en iemand was erin geslaagd om de twee schermen samen te voegen zodat ze met hun vieren op één scherm stonden. Het hele nummer dansten ze perfect gelijk, je zou nooit zeggen dat ze niet gewoon naast elkaar stonden.

Zodra het lied gedaan was, sprong ze met een salto van het podium af en ging op zoek naar Remus en Sirius.

Veel kans om ze te vinden kreeg Lizzie niet, want ze werd tegengehouden door een jongen die plots uit het niets voor haar stond. Hij had lang, blond haar dat in een staartje bijeen werd gehouden en grijze ogen. Lizzie schatte hem zeventien jaar.

'Hallo, schoonheid,' zei hij slijmerig. 'mag ik deze dans van jou?'

'Ehm, sorry, maar is was op zoek naar-'

'Één dansje kan er toch wel van af?' vroeg de jongen overcharmant. 'Lucius Malfidus' stelde hij zichzelf voor.

Lizzie glimlachte geforceerd. 'Nou, aangenaam, maar ik denk toch echt dat ik naar mijn vrienden ga.'

'Ze zullen zich heus geen zorgen maken.' zei Malfidus met een lach die Lizzie niet op haar gemak stelde.

'Maar-'

'Problemen, Lizzie?' vroeg een kalme stem naast haar. Lizzie keek om en zag dat Sirius en Remus erbij waren komen staan.

Lizzie zuchtte opgelucht.'Ja, deze sul hier,' zei ze, wijzend op Malfidus, 'laat mij niet doorlopen, en ik weet niet of-'

'Je had hem gewoon kunnen vervloeken.' zei Sirius. 'Geen kat die het merkt.'

'Oke, goed om te weten,' zei Lizzie. 'Zit die ook op Zweinstein? Dan heb ik toch al één doelwit voor komend jaar.' Lizzie wierp een blik op Malfidus, die met stomheid geslagen was. Letterlijk.

'Ja, beantwoordde Remus zijn nichtje's vraag. 'Meestal geven we de voorkeur aan Sneep, maar alle Zwadderaars zijn een vervloeking waard.'

Malfidus, die nog steeds niet in staat was iets te zeggen, keek van Sirius en Remus naar Lizzie en terug. Daarna draaide hij zich om en liep, zonder nog iets te zeggen, weg.

'Dank je,' zuchtte Lizzie opgelucht. 'Ik geraakte er maar niet van af.'

'Geen moeite,' zei Sirius, 'Zeg, zouden we niet terug gaan?' vroeg hij hoopvol.

'Maar we zijn er pas!' zei Lizzie teleurgesteld.

'Ja, maar jij danst toch niet meer en wij-' maar Lizzie luisterde niet meer naar de uitleg van Remus. Ze hadden een nieuw nummer ingezet en met een 'o!' was Lizzie weer beginnen dansen.

Sirius en Remus wierpen elkaar een hulpeloze blik toe en liepen terug naar hun tafeltje. Je kon Lizzie gemakkelijk uit de dansende menigte onderscheiden: ze danste het uitbundigste en het mooiste. Je kon zien dat ze hier vaker kwam. Een aantal nummers later, toen ze _Vonken en Vuur _van Clouseau hadden opgezet, kwam Lizzie naar het tafeltje. Ze had twee flesjes Boterbier in haar handen: een vol en een leeg. Het lege zette ze op tafel, en van het volle nam ze een slok.

'Dorstig?' vroeg Sirius, op het lege flesje wijzend.

'Bwaa, gaat wel,' antwoordde Lizzie.

'Nu wel, ja,' mompelde Remus duidelijk hoorbaar.

'Oh, maar dat flesje heb ik niet opgedronken, hoor,' zei Lizzie.

Sirius fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. 'Hoezo?'

'Laten we het er maar op houden dat we Malfidus niet snel nog Boterbier zullen zien drinken.' zei Lizzie geheimzinnig, en ze nam nog een slok van haar Boterbier.

Sirius en Remus zetten zich wat rechter. 'Wat heb je gedaan?' wouden ze weten.

'Oh, gewoon,' zei Lizzie gemaakt luchtig. 'Ik zag hem aanschuiven en kon het niet laten. Kijk, daar staat ie.'

Ze wees naar de bar, waar Malfidus inderdaad stond. Druipend van het flesje Boterbier dat hij over zijn hoofd gekregen had. Nijdig droogde hij zich af met een handdoek die een behulpzame barman hem gegeven had.

'Oh my God!' riepen Sirius en Remus tegelijk.

Lizzie lachte. 'Tja,' zei ze. Ze dronk nog wat van haar Boterbier, en juist toen ze het flesje naast het flesje dat ze over Malfidus' hoofd had gekieperd had neergezet, begon er een nieuw nummer. Lizzies ogen schoten open, net als die van Sirius en Remus. Alleen hadden zij eerder een 'Nee toch' blik in hun ogen, terwijl er in die van Lizzie meer vreugde te lezen was.

'Kom mee,' zei Lizzie terwijl ze opstond.

'Maar-' probeerde Remus nog tevergeefs.

'Meekomen!' zei Lizzie op een toon die geen tegenspraak duldde, en ze nam de jongens bij hun polsen om ze mee te slepen. Ze sleurde ze over de dansvloer, de dansende menigte door, en liet ze pas los toen ze op het podium stonden, hun protesten volkomen negerend. Ze danste de Cha Cha Slide, en de jongens deden gedwee mee. In het totaal stonden er ongeveer zeven mensen op het podium, en op het podium in Frankrijk stonden er ook zo'n vijf mensen.

Zodra het lied gedaan was sprong Lizzie van het podium, en de rest volgde haar voorbeeld. Lizzie was een icoon hier, dat was duidelijk.

Lizzie sleepte de jongens mee in nog een paar dansen, en een uur later stonden ze nog te dansen. Nu hadden ze _Glamorous_ van Fergie opgezet, en Lizzie was het podium weer opgeklauterd, net als haar vriendinnen in Frankrijk. Daarna (en nadat Lizzie met een sprong waar turnsters minstens een 9.2 voor kregen het podium was afgesprongen) was er _Dance 4 life_ van DJ Tiësto, daarna _Anything _van Jojo, gevolgd door_ Beautiful Liar_ van Beyoncé en Shakira. Op het moment galmde _Holleback Girl_ van Gwen Stefani door de boxen en je kon zien dat Lizzie moe begon te worden, alhoewel ze er zo van genoot. Nog eens twee nummers later was ze té uitgeput.

'Zullen we niet naar huis gaan?' vroeg ze met een gigantische geeuw.

'Ja, is goed,' zeiden Sirius en Remus volmondig.

'Bedoel je met "naar huis" echt naar huis of naar de tent?' vroeg Remus.

'Ik bedoelde naar de tent, maar naar huis is ook goed.' zei Lizzie terwijl ze nog een geeuw onderdrukte. 'Ik ben toe aan een goed bed, en misschien onweert het daar niet.'

Naar huis werd het dus en ze gingen naar de tent om in te pakken. Ze braken de tent af (wat wonderbaarlijk genoeg véél sneller en makkelijker ging dan het opzetten) en na een klein kwartiertje konden ze vertrekken. Lizzie leidde hun terug naar de discotheek, waar er ook een ruimte was met haardvuren. Zo kwamen ze (om half vijf 's ochtends) terug thuis, en liepen linea recta naar hun kamers, om in een diepe slaap te vallen.


	15. De Zweinsteinexpres

15. De Zweinstein Expres.

De laatste twee dagen van hun vakantie vlogen letterlijk om : Lizzie gaf de jongens een demonstratie van haar vliegkunsten. Lizzies ouders, en ook die van Remus, waren niet thuisgeraakt door een staking van het vliegpersoneel op de luchthaven. En aangezien de afstand te groot was om te Verschijnselen (van Australië naar Engeland, ja daaaag) zaten ze daar vast. Dat was ook de reden waarom Lizzie, Sirius en Remus zo vroeg op King Cross' waren: ze moesten met de Collectebus. En aangezien ze niet wisten hoeveel mensen en dus stops er gingen zijn, wisten ze niet met zekerheid hoe snel ze daar gingen geraken. Snel dus, héél snel.

Nadat ze allemaal een bezoekje aan het toilet hadden gebracht, (nogmaals : eet of drink nooit wat voor je op de Collectebus opstapt; betere tip: drink nooit een hele fles Oude Klare's Jonge Borrel uit voor je op de Collectebus stapt; complete tip: doe nooit een wedstrijdje Ad Fundum met elk een hele fles Oude Klare's Jonge Borrel voor je de Collectebus op stapt) gingen ze door het hek en kwamen ze op Perron 9 ¾, dat nog helemaal leeg was, terecht. De Zweinstein Expres stond er al, en ze besloten dat ze het zich gelijk al gemakkelijk konden maken. Samen wisten ze de drie hutkoffers en de kooi van Oo (die luid protesteerde) op het rek te krijgen. Lizzie diepte een boek uit en haar mp-3 met de miniboxen uit haar koffer.

'Jij bent echt verslaafd aan muziek, hé?'

'Nu pas door, neef?' zei Lizzie grijnzend. Ze zette de CD van Akon op, _Konvicted_. Dan strekte ze zich uit over de bank en terwijl ze tegen de ruit leunde begon ze te lezen. Na een halfuurtje begon er volk toe te stromen, en nog eens twintig minuten later kon je niemand nog herkennen tussen de mensen. Om precies twee voor elf stond er een jongen in de trein, met een rond brilletje en zwart haar.

'En een kleine waarschuwing dat jullie er al waren kon er ook al niet af, zeker?' zei hij een beetje hijgend; blijkbaar had hij gerend.

Sirius keek op. 'O, hej Gaffel, hoe was Italië?'

'Wel goed.' zei hij. Hij probeerde zijn hutkoffer op het rek te krijgen met een gigantische zwaai, wat mislukte. Als Lizzie niet zo snel gereageerd had, had ze de hutkoffer recht op haar hoofd gekregen. Gelukkig had Lizzie snel haar toverstok weten te trekken. Met een simpele 'Wingardium Liviosa' wist ze de hutkoffer in de lucht te houden en naar het rek te laten zweven.

'Dank je.' zei James, een tikje uit het veld geslagen. 'Euhm,.. En jij bent?'

Lizzie keek quasi-boos naar Sirius en Remus. 'En wat zijn we weer vriendelijk geweest om onze vrienden op de hoogte te houden van de laatste nieuwtjes.' zei ze sarcastich. Niemand hoorde de _Kras_ van het stekenbord omdat de trein net begon te rijden.

James, die het nog steeds niet begreep, drong aan: 'Wat is jouw naam?'

'Lizzie' zei ze, en ze keerde terug naar haar boek.

'En nu jouw volledige naam…' zei James.

Lizzie keek hem spottend aan. 'Mijn _volledige_ naam?' vroeg ze. 'Hou het maar gewoon op Lizzie.'

'Jouw _volledige_ naam,' herhaalde James.

Lizzie keek hem nog steeds spottend aan. 'Zeker?' vroeg ze. James knikte. Je kon Remus horen kreunen omdat dat een verkeerde keuze was. 'Oke, mijn _volledige_ naam is Lizzie Carintha Evelinne Louise Maria Sarah Lupos.' Je kon zien dat James uit het veld geslagen was door de veel te talrijke namen. 'Nogmaals, zeg gewoon Lizzie.'

_Kras._

Het was even stil. Toen begonnen Sirius en Remus te roepen. 'Lizzie, dat kan je nu toch niet menen!'

'Ehm, wel dus.'

_Kras. _

Lizzie grijnsde.

James, die er niets van begreep, keek naar Remus. 'Lupos?' vroeg hij.

'Mijn nichtje.' legde Remus uit.

Lizzie kon het niet laten om daar een 'Deehee' achter te zetten.

_Kras._

'LIZ!' gilden Remus en Sirius luid. Lizzie kon het weer niet laten om te grijnzen.

James begreep nog steeds niet wat dat gekras moest voorstellen. 'Oke, wát is dat gekras, en wáár komt het vandaan?'

'Stekenbord.' zei Remus, naar Lizzie wijzend.

_Kras._

'Klikspaan!' zei Lizzie kwaad.

_Kras._

En weer moest Lizzie grijnzen. Remus en Sirius zuchtten, en James keek van Sirius en Remus naar Lizzie en terug. Dan haalde hij verveeld zijn schouders op en ging zitten, net Remus opstond.

'Ik denk dat ik maar eens ga,' zei hij, en liep de coupé uit.

James wierp een vragende blik naar Sirius. 'Klassenoudste.' zei die.

'Hè, nee toch!' Het gezicht van James betrok, en Lizzie kon een grijns maar met moeite onderdrukken.

'Tja…' zei ze, en ze richtte haar aandacht terug op haar boek.

Tegen de tijd dat Remus terugkwam waren Sirius en James een plan aan het bekokstoven om Zweinstein een hartelijk welkom te geven. De vraag was _hoe._

'En wat als we de geesten om een gunst vroegen.' stelde Sirius voor.

'Ja, natuurlijk!' zei James sarcastisch. 'Alsof de Bloederige Baron óns zou willen helpen. Nee, ik dacht eerder aan een groot vuurwerk.'

'Ja, maar dat is niet…'

'Origineel,' maakte Lizzie Sirius zijn zin af.

James keek geïrriteerd naar Lizzie. 'Oh, en wat is dan wél origineel volgens miss Perfect?' vroeg hij spottend. Blijkbaar vond hij het niet leuk dat Lizzie zijn plannen afkraakte. Kon zij er nu aan doen dat ze gewoon slecht waren?

'Alle leerkrachten Wisseldrank geven, bijvoorbeeld,' suggereerde Remus.

'Of een wedstrijdje Zwerkbal in de lerarenkamer, gewoon omdat het te slecht weer was om buiten te Zwerkballen.' haalde Sirius haar tweede grootste streek aan.

'Het vroor buiten, kan ik er wat aan doen?' zei Lizzie, die het probleem er duidelijk niet van in zag.

'Om vervolgens naar het schoolhoofd gestuurd te worden en daar weer buiten te komen met een dikke proficiat.' ging Remus verder.

'Ja, ik heb streefpunten, nou en?' zei Lizzie fel. 'Kan ik er wat aan doen? Zit waarschijnlijk ik het bloed of zo…'

James staarde Lizzie met open mond aan. 'Je vangt vliegen.' wees Lizzie hem terecht, maar James bleef ongelovig staren.

'Jíj hebt dat gedaan?' vroeg hij vol ongeloof.

'Ja, hoezo?' antwoordde Lizzie onschuldig.

'Ik geloof je niet.' repliceerde James koppig.

'Echt niet? Nou, dat is dan jou probleem.' zei Lizzie, iets of wat ongeïnteresseerd, en er zich ten zeerste van bewust dat James haar wéér met open mond aanstaarde.

Sirius had het ook gemerkt en moest er om lachen. 'Probeer het maar niet, Gaffel. Haar overtreffen lukt toch niet.'

'Hé hé, dat is dan toch al één iemand die dat eindelijk doorheeft.' zei Lizzie, quasi-opgelucht.

'A ja?' vroeg James.

'Ja,' zei Lizzie kalm, waardoor James haar WÉÉR verbluft aankeek. Lizzie moest er stiekem om lachen. 'Maar als je echt iets spectaculairs wilt doen, dan heb ik wel een idee. Iets wat niet onopgemerkt blijft hoeft niet altijd persé groot te zijn, weet je.'

En Lizzie begon haar plannetje uit te leggen. Even later hadden ze alle vier een gevaarlijke glans in hun ogen.


	16. Feestmalen en Feesten

16. Feestmalen en Feesten.

Lizzie liep de Grote Zaal in, die plots oorverdovend stil was. Ze vond het absoluut níét leuk dat ze met de eerstejaartjes ingedeeld werd. Ze zat al in het zesde! Gelukkig zei professor Anderling dat er wel bij toen ze als eerste naar voor moest komen. Lizzie liep met kleine, sierlijke ballerinapasjes naar voor en ging zitten. Anderling zette haar de hoed op en tot haar grote verbazing begon de hoed te praten.

'Hm, en wat hebben we hier? Een zeer goed stel hersens, ja, en ook zeer veel trouw. De drang om jezelf steeds weer te willen bewijzen is groot, maar je hebt een goed hart. Dat wordt vast en zeker GRIFFOENDOR!'

Lizzie keek op en zag de tafel uiterst links juichen. Yes, Griffoendor, daar zaten Remus, Sirius en James ook. Wat zou het anders geweest zijn? Lizzie gaf de hoed terug aan professor Anderling en liep naar de jongens, waar ze bij aanschoof en uitbundig gefeliciteerd werd.

De eerstejaartjes werden verder ingedeeld en Zwertsen, Evi werd als laatste bij Huffelpuf gezet. Het schoolhoofd, Albus Perkamentus, zei een paar woorden en toen verscheen het feestmaal op tafel. Iedereen begon gelijk op te scheppen en te eten.

'Hallo Potter, leuke vakantie gehad?' zei plots een stem achter haar. James, die naast Lizzie zat, trok plots wat bleek weg.

'O, hoi Evers,' zei hij, duidelijk niet op zijn gemak. 'Best, hoezo?'

'Oh, gewoon,' zei het meisje met de rode lokken. 'Bij mij ook, maar ik ben er zéker van dat school nog véél leuker gaat worden.' Haar stem was net ietsjes té aardig.

'Dus jij bent Lily Evers?' waagde Lizzie het er maar op.

'Ja, hoezo?' Het meisje, Lily, had zich naar Lizzie gedraaid.

'O, een pure gok,' zei Lizzie luchtig. 'Niet zo moeilijk te achterhalen, door meneer zijn reactie hier,' zei ze terwijl ze een knik in de richting van James gaf. Lily keek haar niet-begrijpend aan, wenkbrauwen gefronst. 'Ken jij soms niet toevallig een Michelle? Michelle Mouton?' Lily knikte. 'Wel, dat is één van mijn beste vriendinnen van op Beauxbatons.'

'Ah,' begreep Lily. 'Maar wat heeft dat te maken met Potters reactie?'

'Nou, later we het er maar op houden dat ik met een computer overweg kan. En dat een plaatje meer zegt dan duizend woorden.'

Lily's ogen werden zo groot als Galjoenen. 'Dat meen je niet!' haar stem zat vol opwinding.

'O, jawel,' zei Lizzie grijnzend. Ook Sirius en Remus moesten wat moeite doen om hun gezicht in de plooi te houden. James werd wat achterdochtig en begon vragen op Sirius en Remus af te vuren. Een antwoord kreeg hij echter niet.

'Nou ja, ik zie je nog wel,' zei Lily, met een grijns met iets onheilspellends in. 'Tot ziens jongens,… pipo,'

Toen Lily dat laatste zei kon Lizzie het niet meer houden en proestte ze het uit. Sirius beet op zijn lip om niet in lachen uit de te barsten, en Remus probeerde zijn lach te verbergen door te drinken. Bij James, echter, begon er wat te dagen, en de drie lachende personen begonnen snel aan het dessert dat net op tafel verschenen was. Ze zorgden ervoor dat ze telkens wat in hun mond hadden als James iets vroeg, zodat ze geen antwoord konden geven. 'Oeps, sorry, volle mond: kan niet praten.' Lekker handig.

Na het feestmaal moest Remus de eerstejaartjes wegwijs maken, dus sprintten Lizzie, Sirius en James weg, richting leerlingenkamer. Als hun plannetje lukte, zouden ze als eersten in de leerlingenkamer zijn. Toen ze bij het een portret aankwamen van een vrouw (die overduidelijk een zwak had voor zoetigheid, mens, die is dik!) gaven ze het wachtwoord en klommen door het portretgat. Lizzie vloog naar haar slaapzaal en kwam terug naar beneden met een reusachtige muziekinstallatie die ze voor haar uit liet zweven en een felgekleurde koffer vol CD's. De jongens hadden ondertussen al discoballen en spots getoverd en ook van die vuurspuwende dingen bij elke deuropening. Ze gingen hier een echt knalfeest houden!

Zodra er wat meer volk in de leerlingenkamer was zette Lizzie de muziek op. Eerst keken de mensen elkaar vragend aan, maar even later stond iedereen te dansen. Ook Lily, die blijkbaar niet wist wie dit feest had helpen rechtzetten. Ook Lizzie had er veel plezier in, ze was niet van de dansvloer te slaan. En die speed-danscursussen kwamen ook te pas: de Cha Cha Slide werd twee keer gespeeld, en nu konden Sirius en Remus die foutloos meedoen. En dat Lizzie zo verbaasd was geweest dat de jongens niet konden jumpen werd ook duidelijk: zodra er een jumpnummer werd opgezet, stonden plots alle jongens (die eerst allemaal aan de kant stonden) in het midden van de dansvloer te jumpen. Ook sommige meisjes, waaronder Lizzie, jumpten mee. De hele tijd week Lizzie geen meter van de dansvloer af. Soms sleurde ze de jongens de dansvloer op, onder luid gejuich van de meisjes. (Jawel, jongens die kunnen dansen zijn en blijven HOT!)

Maar toen na een uur en twintig minuten de eerste slow werd ingezet, waren alle jongens weg. Plots was het Boterbier wel héél erg interessant. Daar waren veel meisjes (lees als: allemaal) niet blij mee. Sommige meisjes sleepten hun vriendjes de dansvloer op, willen of niet. Lizzie liep naar de drie jongens die op een rijtje tegen de muur stonden, niet van plan daar weg te gaan. Lizzie nam Sirius bij zijn pols en wou hem meesleuren.

Sirius trok zich echter los en zei: 'Ow ow, en waarom ik, en niet één van die twee?' Hij kon zich al gelijk voor de kop slaan voor zijn stomme vraag waar hij al gelijk spijt van had.

'Nou, aangezien met familie dansen nogal vreemd en buiten mijn wil is,' zei Lizzie, wijzend op Remus. 'En ik niet zo slecht van wil ben om andermans vriendje te pikken,' vervolgde ze, wijzend op James, die de commentaar niet eens gehoord had omdat hij te druk was met jaloerse en kwade blikken te werpen op de jongen die met Lily danste. 'Daarom, en kom nu.' Ze nam Sirius terug bij zijn pols en sleurde hem mee de dansvloer op.

Sirius had gehoopt op een simpele 'omdat ik van je hou', maar dat was tevergeefse hoop geweest.

Zodra ze op de dansvloer stonden sloeg Lizzie haar armen om Sirius' nek en Sirius legde onwennig zijn handen om Lizzies middel. Hij probeerde wat ruimte tussen hun te bewaren, maar Lizzie kwam steeds dichter en dichter. Sirius zag dat Lizzie haar ogen gesloten had en van de muziek genoot. _Oh, wat is ze knap_, galmde het door zijn hoofd. Maar dat ze kon dansen met iemand mét haar ogen dicht begreep hij toch niet. Na een drietal minuten, die eeuwen leken te duren, maar tóch niet lach genoeg waren, was de muziek gedaan. Met een zachte zucht opende Lizzie haar ogen en keek Sirius glimlachend aan.

Juist toen het nieuwe nummer van start moest gaan, viel de muziek stil. Toen hoorden ze een stem praten die onmogelijk van een leerling afkomstig kon zijn.

'Ik verklaar dit feest officieel voorbij!' Lizzie trok wit weg, net als Sirius. James en Remus keken elkaar geschrokken aan. Anderling was binnen geraakt, en ze hadden het niet eens gemerkt! 'Ook wil ik dat de verantwoordelijken voor dit feest zich onmiddellijk komen melden, anders wordt iedereen gestraft.'

Remus en James liepen naar Sirius en Lizzie toe. 'Wat moeten we doen?'

'Ik heb een idee,' zei Lizzie, 'maar jullie moeten wel meespelen. Kom!' En met hun gevieren liepen ze naar professor Anderling.

'Ik had het kunnen weten,' zei die met een gigantisch diepe zucht. 'Ik heb hier de energie niet voor. Hup, allemaal naar Perkamentus.'


	17. Lizzies act

17. Lizzies act.

'Dropveter' zei Anderling en de waterspuwer ging opzij. Één voor één stapten ze de trap op, die draaiend naar boven ging. Toen ze weer stil stonden liep Anderling naar voor en klopte op de deur.

'Binnen' zei een gedempte stem. Anderling deed de deur open en gebaarde dat ze naar binnen moesten gaan. Toen de drie jongens en het meisje binnen waren sloot ze de deur en liep weer naar beneden.

Sirius en Remus waren al gaan zitten, en James was naar een hoek gelopen om daar een derde stoel te halen. Blijkbaar zaten ze hier wel vaker. Er was echter geen stoel meer te bespeuren en Lizzie vond er niets beter op dan een knalroze zitzak tevoorschijn te toveren.

'Wat?!' zei ze toen ze Sirius, James, Remus en ook professor Perkamentus zag staren. 'Ik moet toch ook kunnen zitten.' Sirius en James zuchtten, Remus mompelde iets over 'onverbeterlijk' en Perkamentus schudde zijn hoofd.

'Wel, wel.' zei hij. 'Ik had wel verwacht één van jullie hier te zien, maar niet gelijk de eerste avond en niet alle vier tegelijk.'

'Hoezo?' zei Lizzie verbaasd. 'Ik zit nog geen vierentwintig uur op deze school!'

'Juffrouw Lupos, mag ik je er op wijzen dat ik madame Mallemour goed ken, en mag ik je ook al gelijk waarschuwen dat die beroemde truc met de Wisseldrank hier niet gaat lukken.' zei Perkamentus kalm.

Lizzie keek naar Remus en Sirius. 'Ik had toch gezegd dat ie op de hoogte was.' Sirius en Remus zuchtten verdrietig.

Perkamentus lette er niet op. 'En, vertel eens, wat is jullie excuus deze keer?' Hij keek meer naar Sirius en James, maar het was Lizzie die de vraag beantwoordde.

'Wel, professor, het zit zo…' Lizzie stamelde, het leek alsof ze een prop moest doorslikken. 'Nou, de jongens wilden eigenlijk gewoon dat ik een leuke eerste dag zou hebben, en-'

'En dat is ook de reden waarom we die fuif gestart zijn.' voel Sirius bij, en ook Remus knikte:

'We weten hoeveel ze houdt van dansen.'

James besloot er nog een schepje bovenop te doen: 'En we wisten ook niet dat het zo'n succes ging zijn.'

En haast tegelijk zeiden ze alle vier: 'Het spijt ons.'

Als Lizzie geen tranen in haar ogen zou hebben gehad, en James niet beschaamd naar beneden had gekeken, had hij hun waarschijnlijk nooit geloofd. Nu was het (gelukkig) anders.

'En dat is de reden waarom professor Anderling jullie naar hier heeft gestuurd?' Het viertal knikte als één man. 'Belachelijk' zei Perkamentus.

Lizzie kon maar net een triomfantelijke grijs van haar gezicht vegen.

'Ik stel voor dat jullie gewoon terug naar de leerlingenkamer gaan en in jullie bed kruipen, aangezien professor Anderling er wel voor gezorgd zal hebben dat er niets meer te vieren valt. Maar jullie komen er niet weer zo makkelijk van af, zeker niet als jullie hier binnen twee uur terug staan.'

'Oke, twee uur, en dat stellen we in.' fluisterde Lizzie terwijl ze een knopje op haar horloge indrukte. Ze zei het zo zacht dat enkel de jongens haar konden horen.

'En het lijkt me ook geen goed idee om een feestje te bouwen. Begrepen?'

'Ja, professor.' zeiden ze in koor. Ze stonden recht en liepen naar de deur.

'Oh, en juffrouw Lupos?' Lizzie draaide zich om. 'Ik zou het ook ten zeerste op prijs stellen als de eettafel van de leraren onaangeroerd blijft, dat er niets bijkomt of weggaat.'

Lizzie fronste haar wenkbrauwen. Die 'bijkomt' slaat op dat Wisseldrank gevalletje, maar die 'weggaat'…

'Ik wil die vijf flessen Vuurwhisky terug.' verduidelijkte professor Perkamentus.

'Oh' zei Lizzie, en ze liep terug naar het bureau van Perkamentus. Ze haalde twee flesjes uit haar linkerbroekzak en twee uit haar rechter, toverde die weer tot ware grootte, en haalde er dan nog eentje uit haar riem. 'Alstublieft, professor.' zei Lizzie, en ze liep terug naar de jongens en de trap af.

'Jij hebt vijf flessen Vuurwhisky van de lerarentafel gejat!' riep James uit zodra ze weer beneden stonden.

'Euhm, zes.' zei Lizzie, en ze haalde er eentje uit haar paardenstaart. Ze toverde hem weer tot normale grootte en liet hem rondgaan. Plots voelde ze getik op haar schouder. Lizzie draaide zich om.

'Lizzie, de zesde fles ook graag.' zei professor Perkamentus.

Lizzie keek even droevig naar de fles, maar toen kreeg ze een idee. Ze zette de fles aan haar lippen en dronk die in één keer leeg. Ze gaf de lege fles terug aan professor Perkamentus terwijl er vuur uit haar mond ontsnapte. 'Sorry, professor.' zei Lizzie, omdat Perkamentus' baard wat aan het roken was. 'Alstublieft.' Vier paar ogen staarden haar aan. 'Ja, u zei niets over de inhoud.' Alle vier zuchtten ze en Perkamentus draaide zich om, om terug naar zijn kamer te gaan.

'Don't worry.' zei Lizzie tegen de jongens terwijl ze terug naar de lerlingenkamer van Griffoendor liepen. 'Boven liggen er nog vier.'

Sirius, Remus en James gaapten Lizzie aan. 'Je had gelijk, Sluipvoet,' zei James tot slot: 'Haar overtreffen lukt toch niet.'


	18. Foxie

18. Foxie.

Er was nu al ongeveer een week voorbij en Sirius raakte er steeds meer van overtuigd dat Lizzie een wonderkind was. Ze paste zich perfect aan bij de school. Ze had zich in het Zwerkbalteam weten te krijgen als de eerste vrouwelijke Drijver op Zweinstein sinds… ooit, ze haalde mega punten, kwam met streken aanzetten waar je je petje voor af zet én ze raakte nooit in de problemen door dat zielige gezichtje dat ze kon trekken.

Ook kon Sirius het niet laten om steeds verliefder en verliefder te worden. En het begon ook op te vallen. Tijdens het eten, bijvoorbeeld, toen hij weer zat te dromen. Of tijdens Toverdranken, toen hij zijn ketel liet ontploffen (in het begin van de les, en niet op het einde, zoals gebruikelijk).

'Sluipvoet! Ik vroeg je wat!'

'Huh? Eh, ja… Wat?' James had hem terug op aarde geroepen, en nu deed zijn oor pijn.

'Hé, we hebben ontvangst!' Sirius keek Remus zuur aan.

'Wat ik je vroeg, Sluipvoet, is of je binnen vijf dagen weer meegaat.' Sirius begreep waar het om ging: binnen vijf dagen was het volle maan.

'Wat is dat nu voor stomme vraag? 'tuurlijk Ga ik mee.'

'Oke, oke, al goed.' zei James snel. 'Zeg, wat moeten we eigenlijk tegen Lizzie zeggen?'

'Nou,' antwoordde Remus 'Ik denk dat die woest zal zijn als ze niet mee gaat mogen.'

'Huh?' zei James niet-begrijpend.

'Ik denk dat Lizzie toch gelijk had toen ze zei dat we James wat beter op de hoogte moesten houden.' zei Sirius, en Remus knikte.

'Lizzie is ook een faunaat.' zei Remus kalm.

'What the fck!' riep James uit.

'Iets zachter graag, Gaffel.' zei Sirius weer lachend. Hij liet zijn tas op de grond vallen en ging zitten. Het was vrijdag en hun laatste les was van professor Anderling. Niet bepaald wat je een leuke afsluiter noemt, vond Sirius. James en Remus bespraken iets, maar Sirius luisterde niet. Hij vond er de aandacht niet voor en zijn gedachten dwaalden weer af… Naar Lizzie, ja.

Juist op dat moment liepen twee meisjes gibberend de klas binnen, Lizzie en Lily. Alhoewel Lizzie goed bevriend was met Sirius, James en Remus, en dat Lily die niet kon uitstaan (nou, haar mede-klassenoudste viel wel mee), konden Lizzie en Lily het best met elkaar vinden. Ze trokken veel samen op, maar Lizzie trok ook veel op met de jongens. Niemand wist hoe ze dat voor elkaar kreeg.

'Niet waar!' giechelde Lizzie.

'Jawel, en toen,…' Lily ging verder met haar verhaal. Sirius geloofde niet dat die twee veel hadden opgelet tijdens Voorspellend Rekenen. Tja.

Na even begon de les. Het was ongelooflijk saai, puur theorie. Van een onderwerp dat ze al een week lang behandelden. Lizzie en Lily waren uitgepraat en letten op, of toch, ze deden alsof. Uit de ijver van Lily en de snelheid waarmee haar veer schreef, kon je afleiden dat zij wél oplette. Lizzie, daarentegen, leunde op haar elleboog en draaide een lok om haar vinger.

Sirius probeerde even zijn ogen van haar af te halen en keek de klas rond. Vooraan rechts gaven twee meisjes de hele tijd een blad heen en weer en moesten soms op hun lip bijten om niet in lachen uit te barsten. En links naast Lily zaten twee Ravenklauwers een potje Toverschaak te spelen. In totaal waren er maar een vijftal mensen die echt opletten.

Sirius keek terug naar Lizzie, die voor hem zat. Blijkbaar was ze het ronddraaien van een lok beu geworden en was vlechtjes beginnen maken. Het stond haar wel. Eigenlijk kon ze met alles weg. Zucht.

'_Meneer Zwarts!_' Sirius keek op, en de klas begon te lachen; Blijkbaar had professor Anderling al meerdere keren zijn naam genoemd, en had hij niet gereageerd. Leuk.

'Nou, leuk dat u er ook terug bij bent, meneer Zwarts. En als u in het vervolg meteen bij de les zou zijn, dat is toch beter dan bij de meisjes, nietwaar?'

Auw, dat was een steek van formaat. Zeker omdat Anderling bij dat laatste naar Lizzie keek. De hele klas moest weer lachen, maar Lizzie had het niet gemerkt. Ze haalde met een verward gezicht het Stekenbord uit haar tas. Zodra de hele klas weer stil was begon Anderling weer met de les. Gaap.

Lizzie was op het Stekenbord aan het tikken met haar toverstok. _Evanesco_ vormden haar lippen de hele tijd. Na een tijdje gaf ze het op, en stak het Stekenbord weer weg in haar tas. Terwijl ze zich rechtzette wierp ze een blik over haar schouder naar Sirius, die nog steeds zo rood was als een tomaat. Lizzie besloot dat ze het er beter maar op kon wagen.

'_Waar zat jij met je hoofd?'_ schreef ze op het stuk perkament dat daarnet nog voor notities had gediend. Ze legde het onopvallend op de bank achter haar.

'Hé, Liz…' zonder om te kijken nam Lizzie het stukje perkament weer over.

'_Bij jou,'_ stond er op. Lizzie keek om en zag dat Sirius serieus was.

'_Uitleg, please,'_ zette ze er onder.

'_Ik vroeg me af of je over vijf dagen meegaat. Volle maan.'_

Lizzie wist niet dat Sirius haastig naar een antwoord had moeten zoeken. Ze was wel wat teleurgesteld dat hij er niet gewoon _'Zomaar'_ of zo op had geschreven.

'_Wat is dat nu weer voor stomme vraag? Natuurlijk ga ik mee!'_

'_Had ik wel verwacht, Foxie.'_

Lizzie begreep niet wat hij bedoelde met dat laatste.

_Foxie?'_

'_Ja, Foxie. Dat is jouw nieuwe bijnaam vanaf nu.'_

En daaronder in een ander handschrift: _'Je hoort nu officieel bij de Marauders.'_

Lizzie keek om, en zag Sirius grijnzen. James, die naast hem zat, had dat laatste moeten schrijven.

De bel ging, en iedereen stond recht.

'Marauders?' vroeg Lizzie aan Remus, Sirius en James.

'Welkom!' zeiden ze alle drie tegelijk, met een brede grijns.


	19. De weddenschap

19. De weddenschap.

'James.' Lizzie schoot recht en keek naar het bed naast het hare. Lily had een gelukzalige glimlach op haar gezicht. 'Nee, niet doen! Ik kan niet tegen kietelen.' Lily draaide zich om in haar slaap en zuchtte. ' Ik hou ook van jou, James,' zei ze.

Lizzie keek verbaasd. Daarna maakte die verbaasde uitdrukking plaats voor een grijns. Dit kon lachen worden.

De volgende avond waren Lily en Lizzie nog als laatsten wakker in hun slaapzaal. De rest sliep en Lily was op het bed van Lizzie gaan zitten. Ze zaten te giechelen over van alles en nog wat, toen Lily plots zei:

'Zeg, Sirius heeft het wel voor jou, hé?'

Lizzie verslikte zich in de Vuurwhisky die nog over was van het feest. 'Denk je?'

Lily kikte. 'Ja, zeker weten. Hij zit heel de tijd naar je te staren en hij stopt niet met je te flirten.'

'Is dat niet nogal gewoontjes voor hem? Van wat ik er begrepen heb, is hij echt wel dé Casanova van Zweinstein.'

'Ja, maar toch…' Het was even stil, en Lily begon een liedje te neuriën.

'Ja, op mij zeker,' zei Lizzie spottend, reagerend op het lied.

'Ja, inderdaad,' zei Lizzie vastbesloten.

'Nou, ik weet anders wel wie er goed bij jou past,' zei Lizzie.

Lily keek haar verbaasd aan. 'Wie?'

Lizzie gaf niet direct antwoord en nam nog een slok Vuurwhisky. 'Wist je al dat je praat in je slaap?' vroeg Lizzie terwijl ze de fles aan Lily doorgaf.

Lily, die ook net een slok had genomen, spuugde alles terug uit. 'Dat meen je niet, hé?' zei ze geschokt, er niet lettend dat de gordijnen zachtjes begonnen te roken.

'O, jawel.' knikte Lizzie, terwijl ze het kleine brandje bluste. 'Gisteravond nog.' Lily kreunde. 'Ik snap niet waarom je James zo blijft afbekken, terwijl je er smoor op bent.'

'Omdat hij dan nog zelfvoldaner zal zijn.' legde Lily uit. 'En hij heeft nu al een veel te hoge dunk van zichzelf.'

'En toch zul je voor hem vallen.' zei Lizzie.

'En jij voor Sirius,' zei Lily koppig.

'Zullen we een weddenschap afsluiten?' stelde Lizzie voor. 'Wie het eerst voor wie valt: jij voor James of ik voor Sirius?'

'Goed,' ging Lily akkoord, 'En wie er eerst zijn gelijk krijgt betaald de ander een shoptrip.'

'Deal!' zei Lizzie, en ze schudden handen.

Zodra Lily sliep, ging Lizzie naar beneden. Het was volle maan, en de jongens wachtten al op haar in de leerlingenkamer. Terwijl ze onder de Onzichtbaarheidmantel naar het Krijsende Krot liepen, bedacht Lizzie dat ze zichzelf wat had aangedaan met die weddenschap. Eigenlijk had ze al zo goed als verloren. Maar terugkrabbelen kon ze niet, en zelf als het zou kunnen, zou ze het nog niet doen. Zoiets is zwak.


	20. De zoete waarheid

20. De zoete waarheid.

Lizzie lag te woelen in haar bed. Ze was nog wakker, en voelde zich helemaal niet op haar gemak. Het onweerde, en Lizzie had schrik dat ze in slaap zou vallen. Dan zou ze weer die nachtmerrie hebben, en dat mocht niet. Niets mocht die vervloekte beelden terug oproepen. En als haar neef die gil niet zou horen, zou ze waarschijnlijk weer uren zo versteend blijven liggen. En dat mocht óók niet. Enkel Lily wist wat er gebeurde als het onweerde (Lizzie had zich voorgenomen dat het het beste was dat er toch één iemand van haar slaapzaal wist wat ze moest doen.), maar Lily sliep overal door. Al mocht het dak instorten, ze zou het nog niet merken. Lizzie draaide zich weer om in een ongemakkelijke positie te komen, zodat ze wakker zou blijven. Ze moest wakker blijven, maar ze was doodmoe. Weer sloten haar ogen bijna.

Lizzie besefte dat ze toch in slaap zou vallen als ze zou blijven liggen, en stond op. Ze trok een T-shirt, een trui en een jeansbroek aan, en liep zachtjes de slaapzaal uit. Ze liep door naar de slaapzalen van de jongens en twijfelde even. Daarna klopte ze op de deur. Er kwam geen reactie en ze opende de deur voorzichtig.

'Eh, hallo?' zei ze zachtjes.

Plots schoten drie personen recht. 'Lizzie?' zeiden ze in koor.

'Ja,' antwoordde ze.

'Wat doe jij hier?' vroeg een stem die van James moest zijn.

'Wel, ehm,… Zie je, ik kon niet slapen, en ik vroeg me af of,… Nou, of er iemand naar beneden wou komen, zodat ik niet alleen ben.' Ze had geen zin om nu alles aan James uit te gaan leggen.

'Schrik van het onweer?' zei James met een kinderachtig stemmetje. Lizzie keek hem kwaad aan.

'James, hou je kop,' zei Remus op een kalme, maar dwingende toon.

'Oh, en nu gaat het neefje zijn nichtje verdedigen? Maar als het zo zit…'

'James, ben je doof of zo?' zei Sirius, die ook kwaad begon te worden. 'Hou je kop!'

Lizzie keek naar James. Er was geen uitdrukking van haar gezicht af te lezen. Ze draaide zich om en liep kwaad de trap af en plofte neer op de sofa bij het haardvuur. Die stomme flapuit dact ook altijd dat hij grappig is!

'Liz?' Lizzie keek op en zag Sirius naast haar staan. Ze had hem helemaal niet gehoord.

'Mag ik erbij komen zitten?' vroeg hij voorzichtig. Lizzie knikte. 'Remus is het hem aan het uitleggen.' wist Sirius haar te vertellen.

'En, gaat hij daarna nog zo'n groot bakkes opzetten?' vroeg Lizzie gepikeerd. Ze kon er niet tegen als mensen dachten dat ze zwak was. Want dat was ze helemaal niet! Ze was juist sterk, sterk omdat ze gewoon doorging met haar leven. Alleen als het onweerde was ze zo breekbaar, dat was haar zwakke punt.

'Ik geloof van niet.' zei Sirius. 'Ik denk eerder dat hij zijn gezicht niet meer gaat durven laten zien.'

'Dat is hem geraden!' zei Lizzie, nog steeds kwaad. Maar toen ze naar Sirius keek, moest ze toch zwakjes glimlachen. Het was stil, en na even klonken er voetstappen. James kwam de trap af, gevolgd door Remus. Remus, die blijkbaar vond dat James te traag liep, gaf hem een duwtje, zodat James struikelde en van de laatste twee treden viel. Lizzie moest er om grijnzen, net als Remus en Sirius.

'Ehm, Lizzie,' zei James, zodra hij rechtgekrabbeld was van zijn val, 'sorry van daarnet, dat was echt…' hij zocht naar een woord dat zijn actie goed beschreef.

'Dom? Idioot?' suggereerde Lizzie. 'Belachelijk? Ondoordacht? Impulsief?'

'Tactloos,' besloot James, 'het spijt me.' Hij sloeg zijn ogen neer. Door die reactie wist Lizzie dat hij het meende, anders had ze het hem niet zo snel vergeven.

''t Is wel oke.'

'Vergeef je me?' vroeg James ongelovig. Blijkbaar ging een woordenwisseling met Lily wel wat minder soepel.

'Ja, maar een stuk chocolade zou er ook wel bij kunnen.' liet ze er fijntjes op volgen, met een duivelse grijns.

'Het is maar een woord.' zei James, en hij liep naar het portretgat.

'Hé, wacht op ons!' riep Sirius, en hij stond op. Ook Remus liep hem achterna. _"Waarom ook niet."_ dacht Lizzie, en ze volgde hen ook.

'Zeg, waar gaan we in Godsnaam heen?' vroeg Lizzie terwijl ze een nieuwe gang in liepen.

'De keukens, aangezien jij chocolade wou,' zei James terwijl ze een nieuwe trap afliepen.

'What the fck!' riep Lizzie, die er blijkbaar niets van begreep.

'Je zult wel zien.' was het enige wat ze nog te horen kreeg. Tja.

Na even bleven ze voor een afschuwelijk lelijk schilderij van een verschrikkelijke fruitschaal. Staan. James kietelde de peer. Die begon te giechelen en veranderde in een deurklink.

'Hé, da's handig.' merkte Lizzie op.

James nam de deurklink vast en opende de doorgang naar de keuken. Ze waren amper binnen of er stonden al twee huiselfen voor hun neus.

'Kunnen wij u helpen?' piepten de huiselfen tegen James, die vooraan stond.

'Ja, graag. Voor mij een zak Smekkies, family-pack, als het kan.'

'En voor mij wat ketelkoeken.' vulde Remus aan.

'En voor mij wat Slobbers, twee Dropveters, een reuze pak Chocokikkers, en, ehm…' Sirius dacht na wat hij nog kon nemen. 'Wat van die speculaastaart, als het kan.' Lizzie keek Sirius raar aan. Die had vast een container als maag.

'Oke, meneren.' De huiselfen verdwenen, om een paar tellen later terug te staan met al het gevraagde. De jongens namen alles gretig aan.

'En voor u, mevrouw?' vroeg een huiself. Lizzie schrok, ze had alles verbijsterd aangekeken en was even vergeten dat zij ook wat kon vragen.

'Oh, ehm, eens zien… Hebben jullie zo van die grote repen chocolade?' vroeg ze.

De huiself knikte. 'Welke smaak had u gewenst?' vroeg hij beleeft.

'Och, kies maar, dat doet er niet toe.' En welgeteld vijf seconden later drukte de huiself een twintigtal ultra grote tabletten van Zacherinus in haar handen.

'Wow, ehm, bedankt.' zei Lizzie, enigszins onder de indruk.

'Bedankt, hé!' riep Sirius vrolijk. 'Tot nog eens!'

'Oh, my God!' zei Lizzie zodra ze weer vrij konden praten. Ze waren op de terugweg mevrouw Norks tegengekomen, niet bepaald een hartelijke ontmoeting.

'In het vervolg de Sluipwegwijzer meenemen,' zei Remus, ook een beetje buiten adem van het rennen.

'Ehm…' zei James, en hij haalde het perkament uit zijn broekzak.

'James!' riepen Lizzie, Remus en Sirius tegelijk geïrriteerd.

'Sorry' zei James, terwijl hij een beetje ineen kromp.

Ze zuchtten en liepen naar het haardvuur. Lizzie ging languit op de sofa liggen, Sirius op de grond tegen de leuning, en Remus en James lagen op hun buik op de grond. Ze praatten en lachten, maar als het niet zou onweren, lagen ze allemaal allang in hun bed.

'Jullie mogen gaan slapen als jullie willen hoor,' zei Lizzie toen James weer uitgebreid geeuwde. Jullie hoeven je niet verplicht te voelen om hier te blijven.'

'Echt?' vroeg James. 'Stoort dat niet?'

'Ach, welnee. Ik red me best.' En na die woorden stoven James en Remus naar de slaapzaal.

'Zo te zien blijven wij nog met z'n tweeën over.' zei Sirius.

'Tja,' zei Lizzie. 'Ben jij niet moe?'

'Bwaa, gaat wel. Ik zit liever hier als in mijn bed, dus tja.'

'Dan is die keuze snel gemaakt.' maakte Lizzie zijn zin af.

'Precies' lachte hij. Het was stil, maar geen van beiden voelde er iets voor om die stilte te doorbreken. Het voelde goed zoals het was.

Er klonk een oorverdovende donderslag, en Lizzie huiverde. Het onweer kwam steeds dichter en dichter.

'Gaat het wel?' vroeg Sirius, die haar huivering had opgemerkt.

'Ja, best.' maar haar stem vertelde iets anders. 'Zin in een spelletje?' Lizzie vroeg het enkel omdat ze afgeleid moest worden. 'Waarheid, Durven of Doen?'

'Maar ik heb helemaal geen zin om recht te staan.' kloeg Sirius.

'Dan vallen Durven en Doen af. Enkel Waarheid, ook goed.' zei Lizzie. 'Brand maar los, wat wil je weten?'

'Ehm, geen idee…' maar Sirius wist wat hij wou weten. Niet dat hij dat zo direct ging vragen, misschien ging hij het zelfs helemaal niet vragen. Hij koos een vraag waar hij niets aan had.

'Wat is jouw grootste leugen ooit?'

'Eens zien…' Lizzie dacht na. 'Dat ik… Dat ik met de vriend van iemand had gezoend, enkel om dat meisje terug te pakken. Het enige wat ik gedaan had was die gast een klets geven op zijn mismaakte smoel.'

'Oh, my god,' zei Sirius.

'Ja, maar die trut had mij niet zo moeten beledigen, het was haar eigen schuld.'

'Als jij het zegt.' zei Sirius alsof hij niet geïnteresseerd was.

'En jij, wat is jouw grootste leugen ooit?'

'Geen flauw idee.'

'Echt niet?'

'Nee,' zei Sirius, zeker van zijn stuk.

'En ook nooit iets verzwegen?'

'Nee.'

'Hoezo? En dat gevalletje van in Dreuzel-Londen dan? Of mogen we dat tegen James zeggen, soms?'

Auw, dat was een steek. Hadden ze het Stekenbord niet beëindigd, dan had er nu weer een streepje voor Lizzie bij gestaan. Ze hadden Anderling niet van het bord weten te krijgen, daarom waren ze ermee opgehouden.

'Nee, nee!' zei Sirius haastig. 'Dan is dat mijn grootste leugen.'

'Dacht ik wel!' zei Lizzie triomfantelijk. 'Ha! Geen geheim blijft veilig voor mij!'

'Ah!' zei Sirius, met een speels valse lach. 'Maar heb jij dan geen geheim? Een geheim dat je niet zomaar tegen iedereen verteld.'

Lizzie dacht na. Had zij een groot geheim?

Lizzie voelde hoe Sirius zich verzette en daarbij even haar arm aanraakte. Daardoor voelde ze wat kriebels in haar onderbuik. Lizzie richtte haar hoofd op en zag dat Sirius was gaan liggen met zijn hoofd op de leuning, benen opgetrokken. Ze keek Sirius recht in de ogen, en de vlinders in haar buik versterkten.

'Ja…' zei ze langzaam. 'Ja, ik heb wel een geheimpje, ja.'

'Wat dan?' vroeg Sirius gretig.

'Tut, tut, tut, het is mijn beurt om een vraag te stellen.' wees Lizzie hem terecht. 'En, wat is jouw grootste geheim?'

Sirius zweeg. 'Zeker dat je dat wilt weten?' vroeg hij.

'Ja, ik denk het wel, ja. Hoezo?'

'Oh, gewoon.'

'En?' vroeg Lizzie toen Sirius geen antwoord gaf. 'Wat is het?' Sirius mompelde iets onverstaanbaar. 'En nu met iets meer articulatie, graag.'

Sirius zuchtte. 'Dat ik verliefd op je ben.'

Lizzie verwrong haar hoofd en keek Sirius onderzoekend aan. Ze zag dat hij rood werd, en hij vond, na even, de moed om op te kijken. Ze keken elkaar in de ogen, en na even kreeg Lizzie een bepaalde schittering in haar ogen. Ze ging terug zitten, leunend tegen Sirius' schenen.

'Wil je mijn geheim nog weten?' vroeg ze mysterieus.

'Dat kan ik beter aan jou vragen, niet?' antwoordde Sirius met een vraag, nog steeds met die o zo schattige blos op zijn wangen.

'Hm, ik denk het wel,' zei Lizzie.

Sirius aarzelde nog even, maar zei toen: 'O, foert. Zeg het maar.'

Lizzie draaide zich om en leunde met haar handen op Sirius' knieën. 'Dat ik verliefd op je ben.' zei ze zachtjes.

Ze probeerde Sirius' blik te ontcijferen. Ze zag verbaasdheid, verwarring, maar ook vreugde, en vooral liefde.

Sirius wist eerst niets te zeggen. 'Echt?' vroeg hij, vol verbazing. Onbewust leunde hij wat naar voor.

'Echt.' zei Lizzie, en ze leunde ook wat naar voor.

Hun gezichten waren niet meer dan twee centimeter van elkaar verwijderd. Sirius kwam nog een klein beetje dichter, en hun lippen raakten elkaar. Lizzie zoende hem terug, genietend van de liefde.

Na een goede minuut maakten ze zich weer los. Lizzie draaide zich om en ging met haar hoofd op Sirius' borst liggen. Ze voelde hoe Sirius haar een kusje op haar voorhoofd gaf. Hmm…

'Ik hou van je.' fluisterde Lizzie.

'Ik ook van jou.' fluisterde Sirius terug, en hij gaf haar nog een kusje op haar voorhoofd.

Lizzie zuchtte van genot en viel in slaap. Op de borst van Sirius. Ze had hem nu, en ze had geen zin om hem terug af te geven. Voor geen goud van de wereld. Daarvoor was hij veel te lief, en te schattig, en te goed, en…

Sirius dacht er precies hetzelfde over. Hij had nu eindelijk wat met Lizzie, en door die perfecte meid, was ook zijn leven perfect.


	21. En idereen weet het

**Zucht. Het laatste hoofdstuk. Straks ga ik nog huilen.  
Ok, ik ga mensen bedanken.  
CaptainSparrow-luv: Free, jij bent en blijft een fan van Lizzie, en dat is super! En thanx voor al je reviews, je was er weer altijd als de kippen bij.  
Love Fantasy: Hetzelfde geld voor jou. En ook jij bedankt voor al je reviews en berichtjes!  
Myrthe: Ik mag jou ook bedanken. Gewoon om door op ieder chapter te reviewen, ook al was dat iets later dan deze twee freaks hierboven. (In ieder ander verhaal zou mijn naam daar dan ook staan, maar goed.)  
It's-the-princess-in-me: Ondanks dat je aantal reviewjes iets kleiner is dat deze hierboven, Bedankt!  
Cicillia: En ook jij bedankt voor je reviewtje.**

**En als er nog iemand is die ik vergeten zou zijn, zeg het dan! **

**En, dit is niet het einde, dit is slechts het begin. (Pok, dat klinkt cliché, en past beter bij het vorige chapter) Maar het is waar.  
Mijn idee om een tweede deel te schrijven houd stand. (En ik ben er al mee begonnen ook!) dus jullie kunnen dus binnenkort het proloog al lezen, de rest van het verhaal zal ook volgen. En als er ideeën of tips zijn, zeg je het maar, en voorkeurtjes kunnen altijd ingediend worden.**

**En nu ga ik jullie niet langer vasthouden met mijn gezeur. Hier is het dan, het laatste Chapter. Zucht.**

* * *

21. En iedereen weet het. 

'Remus! Wakker worden!' James gilde haast letterlijk in zijn oor. 'Dit moet je zien!'

'Wat is er?' vroeg Remus slaperig aan James, die in zijn hutkoffer was gedoken.

'Sta op! Dit is echt goud waard!' hij bleef in zijn hutkoffer rommelen. 'Waar heb ik dat ding gelaten? Ik ben zeker dat het- Hebbes!' James stak een camera in de lucht. 'Ben je er nu?' vroeg hij ongeduldig aan Remus.

'Ja, ja, ik ben er al,' zei Remus terwijl hij nog snel zijn veter vastbond. Hij volgde James de trap af. 'Wat is er nu goud waard? En waar dient dat fototoestel voor?' James rende naar het haardvuur en bleef bij de sofa staan. 'Oh, my God!' riep Remus uit, die begon te lachen.

'En daar nemen we wat foto's van,' zei James, en hij begon wat kliekjes te trekken.

'Potter! Wat heeft dat te betekenen?!' schreeuwde Lily, nog voor ze een duidelijk beeld had van de sitiuatie.

'Kom eens aan deze kant van de bank staan, Evers,' zei James kalm, maar nog steeds met een grijns.

'Waarom zou ik?!' gilde Lily.

'Doe maar, Lily,' zei Remus. 'Geloof me, je zult er geen spijt van krijgen.'

Lily leek haar mede-klassenoudste te vertrouwen en liep na enige aarzeling, naar de andere kant van de sofa.

'Oh, my God!' begon ze te lachen zodra ze zag hoe Lizzie op de borst van Sirius lag, beiden slapend als roosjes. 'Dat kan je niet menen!'

'Oh, jawel,' zei James, die verder ging met foto's trekken.

'Mag ik dubbeltjes van die foto's?' vroeg Lily, nog steeds lachend.

'Jij?!' zei James ongelovig.

'Ja,' antwoordde Lily. 'Ik had en weddenschap met Lizzie, en met die foto's heb ik bewijsmateriaal. Nu kan ze toch niet ontkennen dat ze niets met Sirius heeft!'

'Hm, dat zou ik toch niet zo direct zeggen,' bracht Remus ertegen in. Zowel Lily als James draaiden vragend hun hoofd naar hem. 'Ik bedoel, het is heus niet de eerste keer dat die twee zo wakker worden.' Twee paar ogen werden zo groot als schoteltjes. Remus begon te vertellen over de kampeertrip en die keer met het onweer. Alleen dat het onweerde vertelde hij niet. Hij wist namelijk niet of Lily dat al wist.

'Onweerde het toen toevallig?' vroeg Lily.

'Ehm, ja.' Blijkbaar wel, dus. 'Weet je, ik denk zelfs dat ik daar nog foto's van heb! Wacht even!' en Remus stormde de trap naar de slaapzaal op, en kwam even later terug met de foto's.

Ondertussen kwamen steeds meer en meer leerlingen kijken wat er aan de hand was, en de foto's gingen rond, allemaal lachend om het beeld van Sirius en Lizzie, of om de foto's.

Juist op dat moment werd Sirius wakker. Hij opende zijn ogen en keek recht in de lens van de camera die James vasthield. 'Gaffel, doe dat ding weg,' zei hij geïrriteerd. Hij keek rond. 'En wat doen al die mensen hier?'

'Kijk eens goed, Sluipvoet,' zei Remus met een grijns.

Sirius keek verbaasd rond en merkte toen pas dat Lizzie op zijn borst lag. Hij glimlachte toen hij zich herinnerde wat er gisteren gebeurd was. Hij kon niet geloven dat het echt was, maar de proppen papier die rond de chocoladerepen hadden gezeten lagen zelfs nog op de grond.

'En?' vroeg Lily hoopvol.

'En wat?' vroeg Sirius.

'Kom nu Sluipvoet, even normaal,' zei James. 'En?'

'En wát?' herhaalde Sirius. Hij wist best wat ze wouden weten, alleen was de verleiding om hun voor de gek te houden te groot.

'Sluipvoet! Doe eens vijf minuten serieus!' riep Remus geïrriteerd. Op dat moment bewoog Lizzie een beetje. 'Ze word wakker!'

En inderdaad, een paar tellen later opende Lizzie haar ogen. Gelijk begon iedereen vragen op haar af te vuren. Lizzie keek naar de menigte die rond de sofa stond, dan naar Sirius, en dan naar haar horloge, om vervolgens te besluiten dat het nog te vroeg was en ze draaide zich om en ging terug liggen.

Sirius moest er om lachen. 'Liz, kom nu.'

'Hmm hmm,' zei ze, en ze zette zich recht, maar bleef wel tegen Sirius aan zitten. Ze keek rond en deed alsof ze nu pas doorhad dat er zoveel volk stond. 'O, hoi!' zei ze vrolijk.

'Lizzie…' zuchtte Remus.

'En?' vroeg James weer.

'Derde keer prijs?' vroeg Lily.

Lizzie keek de drie aan. 'Ik heb geen flauw idee waar jullie het over hebben,' zei ze, maar ze gaf een kneepje in Sirius' hand om aan te duiden dat ze het niet vergeten was. Sirius kneep terug.

'Kom nu, Foxie!' riep James. 'We hebben bewijs,' en James stak de foto uit naar Lizzie. Alle foto's kwamen bij Lizzie en Sirius terecht, en ze bekeken ze één voor één.

'Heb je die ene foto opzettelijk weggelaten of zo?' vroeg Lizzie spottend terwijl ze het stapeltje terug aan haar neef gaf.

'Als je wilt ga ik ze wel halen, hoor,' en Remus draaide zich om.

'Nee nee, dat is echt niet nodig,' zei Lizzie haastig, maar hij was al weg.

'Welke foto?' wou Sirius weten.

'Van aan het strand,' zei Lizzie. Sirius fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. 'Van toen ik van die jongens af wou,' vervolgde Lizzie zachter. Sirius schudde niet-begrijpend zijn hoofd. 'Van met die zoen,' fluisterde Lizzie zachtjes. Helaas niet zacht genoeg voor de oren van de anderen, die allemaal begonnen te joelen. Juist toen kwam Remus terug met die foto, en werd het gejoel nog eens versterkt met gefluit.

'Liz, nu kan je dat toch niet meer ontkennen, hé,' zei Lily, terwijl ze met de foto voor Lizzies neus wapperde.

'Nu niet nee,' zei Lizzie zacht, zodat enkel Sirius haar kon horen. Die trok Lizzie wat dichter naar zich toe.

'Dus jullie hadden toen niets?' vroeg Lily teleurgesteld omdat ze geen antwoord kreeg.

'Toen niet, nee,' zei Lizzie.

'Dus nu wel?' vroeg Lily gretig.

Lizzie en Sirius keken elkaar aan en glimlachten tegelijk. Dat beschouwde ze als een ja.

'Ha! Dus ik had gelijk!'

'Ja, Lily, jij had gelijk,' zei Lizzie.

'Ik heb gewonnen,'

'Ja,'

'En je weet wat dat betekend,' bleef Lily doorgaan.

'Lily!' Lizzie had Lily eindelijk stil weten te krijgen. 'Ik heb al drie keer _ja_ gezegd.'

'Dat je 't maar weet!' zei Lily. Ze keek op haar horloge. 'Nou ik ga ontbijten, aangezien de lessen over tien minuten beginnen.'

'Tien minuten?!' riepen een aantal mensen, en iedereen schoot weg. Ook Lizzie en Sirius liepen als hazen naar de slaapzaal om hun gewaden aan te trekken.

Remus keek op zijn eigen horloge. 'Dat was smerig, Lily, als ze straks beseffen dat ze nog meer dat drie kwartier hebben…'

'Dan ben ik al lang weg,' zei Lily. Juist toen kwam Lizzie terug naar beneden (met gewaad aan, mens, die kan zich snel omkleden!). 'Ik moet gaan,' zei Lily haastig, en ze was weg.

'Daar krijgt ze nog van te horen,' zei Lizzie zodra ze bij de rest stond.

'Absoluut,' zei Sirius, die er ook bij was komen staan. Hij had zijn armen om Lizzies middel geslagen en gaf haar een kusje op haar slaap.

'Als jullie zo de hele tijd gaan doe, dan ben ik weg,' zei James. Echt ongelofelijk, hij was nu al aan het klagen.

Sirius en Lizzie keken elkaar grijnzend aan. Sirius liet haar los, maar bleef haar hand wel vasthouden.

Remus schudde zijn hoofd. 'Onverbeterlijk,' mompelde hij. 'Kom, we gaan eten.'

Ze liepen samen naar de Grote Zaal, en er waren wel wat mensen die Lizzie en Sirius na keken. Niet dat ze er zelf wat van merkten. In de Grote Zaal aangekomen was James beginnen zeuren over hen eerste Zwerkbalwedstrijd. Hij leek wel schrik van die Zwadderaars te hebben. Toen hij na even leek door te hebben dat niemand luisterde, stopte hij met praten.

'Wat zingen ze toch de hele tijd?' vroeg James plots. Iedereen richtte zijn aandacht tot het gezang, dat door de Grote Zaal galmde. Het was vooral Griffoendor die zong, maar ook een paar mensen van Ravenklauw en Huffelpuf deden mee.

Na nog geen twee regels kreeg Lizzie een flauwe grijns op haar gezicht.

'Welk lied is het?' vroeg Remus, die gemerkt had dat Lizzie het had herkend. Lizzie gaf geen antwoord en schudde haar hoofd.

'Waar slaagt het op?' wou Sirius weten.

Lizzie keek Sirius aan. Ze keek hem met een moet-ik-dat-nu-echt-gaan-zeggen-komma-ben-je-echt-zo-dom blik aan, maar tegelijk ook met een schittering in haar ogen.

_Casanova is verliefd.__  
Schrijft gedichten, schrijft een brief._

Zo klonk het lied door de Grote Zaal. Sirius zuchtte. 'Nu weet gelijk heel de school het.'

'Oh, is dat een probleem?' vroeg Lizzie kalmpjes. Sirius keek op en keek recht in haar ogen. Ze moesten lachen.

'Die gaan ook niets veranderen, hé?' zei James, toen Sirius Lizzie een kusje op de mond gaf.

'Ik denk het niet, nee,' antwoordde Remus. Lizzie en Sirius konden enkel lachen.

Na het ontbijt gingen ze naar hun eerste les, Gedaanteverwisseling. (Jag!) Sirius kon zich weer niet concentreren, en was op een leeg vel perkament beginnen kladden. Hij had niet gemerkt Anderling hem weer bij de les wou krijgen, ondanks dat ze in zijn oor stond te tieren. Hij merkte het pas toen ze zijn blad perkament wegnam.

'Hé,' zei Sirius verontwaardigd, nog voor hij er erg in had. Daarna sloeg hij zijn hand voor de mond.

Anderling bekeek het perkament, dat vol stond met hartjes, en L+S, en meer van dat. 'Nou,' zei professor Anderling. 'Dit lijken me niet bepaald aantekeningen, meneer Zwarts. Ik vraag me toch nog steeds af hoe het komt dat jouw liefdesleven zoveel interessanter is dan andere dingen.'

Dit gaf genoeg informatie voor de klas om luidkeels _Casanova (Wen er maar aan) _van Clouseau te gaan zingen, terwijl de andere helft van de klas 'Sirius and Lizzie, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G,' zong. Lizzie vond dat, net zoals Sirius niet zo leuk, en smeet een prop perkament naar het hoofd van Lily, die begonnen was met _Casanova _te zingen. Lily hield op met zingen en wou de prop openvouwen, maar Lizzie had hem alweer teruggepakt. Alleen had Anderling het ook gemerkt en nam de prop van Lizzie af.

'Hé,' zei die verontwaardigd, maar sloeg daarna niet haar hand voor haar mond.

Anderling opende het perkament en bekeek het even. 'Hm,' zei ze. 'Mooi op elkaar aansluitend.' Anderling stak de twee stukken perkament omhoog. Het perkament van Lizzie stond, net als dat van Sirius, vol met hartjes en L+S.

Lizzie sloeg met haar hoofd op tafel, en ze zag zo rood als een tomaat. Helaas had Sirius net op hetzelfde moment als Lizzie óók zijn hoofd op tafel geslagen, en de klas was weer aan het zingen geslagen. Anderling leek te beseffen dat er niets meer met de klas aan te vangen viel, en liet de klas vroeger gaan.

De hele dag werden Sirius en Lizzie tegengehouden. Sirius met de vraag waarom hij gestrikt was, en Lizzie met de vraag hoe ze hem gestrikt had. Tijdens het avondeten waren er weer twee Ravenklauwers gekomen om vragen te stellen, en Sirius was het beu. Hij begon wat spullen die op tafel stonden aan de kant te schuiven, zodat er plaats vrijkwam.

'Wat ben je van plan?' vroeg Lizzie.

'Eens voor iedereen duidelijk maken wat hier de feiten zijn,' zei Sirius, en hij klauterde op tafel en trok Lizzie er ook op. Plots was het muisstil in de zaal.

Sirius en Lizzie keken elkaar aan. Toen boog Sirius voorover, en zoende Lizzie. Lizzie zoende hem terug, en ze vergat even dat ze in een overvolle zaal stonden, op tafel. Ze voelde hoe Sirius langzaam zijn lippen opende, en ze deed hetzelfde. Het voelde als een stukje paradijs.

Na een paar tellen, die, naar Lizzies gedachten, véél te kort waren, lieten ze elkaar weer los. Ze keken elkaar aan, en lieten het applaus dat door heel de zaal galmde tot hun door dringen. Daarna sprongen ze samen de tafel af en gingen, met een reusachtige grijns, terug zitten.

En, of Lizzie en Sirius nu samen waren of niet, ze waren, bleven, onverbeterlijk.

* * *

**_THE END_**


End file.
